Secrets & Lies
by HarryPotterFreakEver
Summary: Hermione discovers her parents are wizards. She is told she has an arranged marriage. She doesn't think anything worse could happen.......until she finds out who the guy is!
1. Comments and Questions

Chp. 1- Comments and Questions  
  
Disclaimer: If you recognize the character, then I don't own it!  
  
Title: Secrets & Lies  
  
Summary: Hermione discovers her parents are wizards. She is told she has an arranged marriage. She doesn't think anything worse could happen.......until she finds out who the guy is!  
  
Pairing: Hermione/Draco  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre: Romance and Angst  
  
This story is told in Hermione's p.o.v.  
  
Story Time!  
  
Hermione Granger rolled out of bed. Summer was about to end, and she had to met Ron and Harry today with her parents to go shopping for school supplies. Hermione wasn't a normal girl, her school wasn't normal, and her supplies she needed you wouldn't find in ordinary life.  
  
Hermione Granger was a witch. She went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her supplies included: cauldron, potion ingredients, spell books, quills, parchment, and other things.  
  
Hermione was top of her class. But barely, because Draco Malfoy was right there under her. That's how Hermione became Head Girl at Hogwarts. She was book-smart, and logical.  
  
While Hermione got her clothes and took a shower, she made a mental list of all the things she had to get:  
  
1. Money from Gringotts.  
2. Books on book list 3. Potion ingredients 4. New cauldron 5. Quills, parchment & ink bottles  
  
She finished her shower and got dressed.  
  
"Stranight," Hermione said and flicked her wand. Her hair straightened out, so it wasn't bushy anymore.  
  
"Ponaria," and her hair went up in a ponytail.  
  
"Eyemakio, Blusen, Glossiarian," and she had some brown eye shadow, blush, and lip-gloss on.  
  
"There!"  
  
Hermione walked downstairs and sat at the table. She summoned a bowl, cereal, milk, and a spoon to her. She poured the cereal and milk with her wand. She set her wand down and started eating. When she finished, she flicked her wand, and the dished flew to the sink and started cleaning themselves.  
  
Hermione heard her parents come downstairs.  
  
"Hermione, are you up?"  
  
"Yes mum. I'm all ready to go. I want to get there as soon as possible."  
  
"Ok, well let's get going."  
  
Hermione walk to the car, and got in back. She started reading a book she had left in the car last time they went somewhere. She was so engrossed in the book that she didn't realize they were there already.  
  
"Hermione, were here!"  
  
"Ok dad, hold on."  
  
Hermione put her bookmark in her spot, and opened the car door. She walked with her mum and dad to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Hermione was leading her parents to the back of the shop, so they could go to Diagon Alley, when she spotted some blonde hair. She glanced over quick, and saw it was the Malfoys. Oh great, that meant they were going shopping too. She walked on, leading her parents. At least Draco didn't see her.  
  
She pulled out her wand, and tapped the brick. Hermione stepped back for the wall to open up. Finally the wall had opened enough for them all to go through. Hermione walked hurriedly to Gringotts. Hopefully her parents were following. She glanced back and saw they were.  
  
She practically ran to Gringotts, when she spotted Harry and Ron. She ran over to them and practically jumped on them when she hugged them.  
  
"Geez Hermione, I guess you're really happy to see us?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Ronald, where are your parents?"  
  
"Their off somewhere. I think the bookstore, not sure. You can go look for them if you want. We can watch Hermione for you."  
  
"Why thank you, that sounds wonderful."  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Granger walked back towards the bookstore.  
  
"You git," Hermione said and punched his arm, "we can watch Hermione for you!"  
  
"Sorry, I wanted to get rid of them!"  
  
"Well like that's anything better to say. Insult my parents in front of me."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"If you two are done arguing, let's go!"  
  
The three walked into Gringotts, and showed a goblin their keys.  
  
"Kiplynk will take all of you to your safes."  
  
"Right this way!"  
  
They stopped at Ron's vault first. He grabbed what was in there. Then they went to Hermione's. She grabbed the cost of all her supplies. Then finally they got to Harry's vault. He grabbed as much as his bag would allow him. They rode back up.  
  
They stepped into the sunlight, covering their eyes.  
  
"Ok where do we have to go?"  
  
"First the bookstore, second we need to get potion ingredients, third new cauldrons, fourth new quills, parchment, ink, and then anything else we need."  
  
"Ok the bookstore it is!"  
  
They walked to the bookstore, talking about their summers. Hermione pulled out her book list and read off the titles. They got to the bookstore and started at the top of the list, making their way to the bottom. They went together, each grabbing a book, till they had got them all. They paid for them, and walked over to the potion ingredients store.  
  
Hermione grabbed three basic potion ingredient kits, and gave one to each of the boys, keeping one for herself.  
  
After they paid, they went and got new cauldrons. Finally they got new quills and parchment. Harry and Ron bought some color changing ink, which Hermione tried to talk them out of.  
  
"The teachers won't like it, they will think it's annoying, and maybe deduct points!"  
  
They boys decided they wanted some ice cream because they were hungry, but Hermione told them she didn't have anymore money.  
  
"I'll buy some for you Hermione."  
  
"Thanks Harry, but I think I'll pass."  
  
"Come on Hermione, live a little. You won't have to pay me back or anything. Think of it as a gift."  
  
"No, go ahead and order your own. I'm going back to Gringotts to get more money. I need it for Hogsmeade and stuff anyway."  
  
"Alright, we'll save you a seat."  
  
"Ok, thanks."  
  
Hermione practically hit herself. How could she have forgotten to figure in expenses for school? She rushed back to Gringotts. She showed a goblin her key, and was escorted to her vault. She grabbed a huge pile, because she didn't have time to figure it out. She didn't want to keep her friends waiting.  
  
Hermione ran back to the ice cream shop, and ordered a cone. She looked around for Harry and Ron. She spotted them in a corner booth. She walked over and Harry stood up and let her sit in the middle.  
  
"So did I miss anything?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Ok. I grabbed a bunch of money. I can't believe I forgot to figure other school expenses in!"  
  
"We couldn't believe it either."  
  
"I forgot to ask you if either of you were Head Boy!"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Neither am I!"  
  
"It's probably Malfoy then."  
  
"If it is, I feel really sorry for you!"  
  
"Yeah, Percy told me you have to share a common room, and bathroom with the other Head! At least you don't have the same bedroom!"  
  
Hermione punched Ron on his arm again.  
  
"OW! Bloody Hell!"  
  
They had almost finished their ice cream, when Draco walked in.  
  
"Oh great boys, look who just came in!"  
  
"Bloody Hell!"  
  
"GREAT!"  
  
Draco looked over and saw them. He smirked and walked over to them.  
  
"Well if it isn't Potty and Weasel!"  
  
"If it isn't the Amazing Bouncing Ferret!"  
  
"You better watch it Potty!"  
  
"Or what," Harry threatened and stood up.  
  
Hermione sat and watched licking her cone. Why hadn't he said anything about her? Usually he called them the golden trio, just to tick them off.  
  
Hermione pulled Harry down, so he was sitting again.  
  
"Got to have your girlfriend protect you Potty?"  
  
GIRLFRIEND?!?!  
  
"She's not my girlfriend."  
  
"Figures. Why would any girl want to be?"  
  
"Shut up you ugly git."  
  
"Weasel, don't get me started on you!"  
  
"Stuff it Malfoy."  
  
Hermione watched them argue back and forth, licking her cone. She watched Draco closely. Why did he have to be such a intolerable prat? She was staring at him, when she saw him wink at her. Did he just wink at me, Hermione asked herself. Yes he did, her conscience answered.  
  
Hey shut up you stupid thing!  
  
No you shut up!  
  
No you!  
  
No you!  
  
Alright I'll shut up!  
  
Good!  
  
"Malfoy go stuff it somewhere else," Hermione said.  
  
Malfoy looked shocked, then she saw realization in his eyes'. He had finally figured out who she was. Then his faced turned from that of a person just realizing something to that of a person who was appalled and angry.  
  
"Why don't you stuff it somewhere else Granger, because we all know you like to!"  
  
Hermione stood up and leaned over the table, so her face was right in front of his.  
  
"You're a pathetic, ugly, irritable, slimy, and repulsive git!"  
  
Harry and Ron started laughing.  
  
"Is that all Mudblood?"  
  
Hermione punched him in the nose. Draco grabbed his bleeding nose.  
  
"You mudblood whore. You're nothing but a common slut."  
  
Draco walked to the men's room.  
  
"Want us to go in there and duff him up Hermione?"  
  
"No, it's fine Harry."  
  
"But Hermione....."  
  
"I said it was FINE Ron!"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Harry and Ron got up, and Hermione got out. They walked back to the bookstore, and found their parents talking.  
  
"Mum, dad, I'm ready to go home."  
  
"Alright Hermione, give us a couple more minutes. Then we can leave."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Hermione looked through the bookstore and decided to buy a book to read for fun. She purchased it, and walked back over to her parents.  
  
"Alright, ready to go Hermione?"  
  
"Yea. Bye Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"Bye Hermione dear, so glad to hear your Head Girl."  
  
Hermione went and hugged Ron and Harry.  
  
"Bye guys, see you at school."  
  
"Bye Hermione."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Hermione and her parents walked back to their car. Hermione couldn't concentrate on her book, she closed it, and thought about what had happened in the ice cream shop. She couldn't figure it out!  
  
When Hermione got home, she went and laid down. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep and it was morning.  
  
Hermione decided she would clean the attic. She'd be so busy, that she would forget about everything on her mind. She got dressed into some old clothes and walked up the stairs to the attic. She switched on the light and grabbed her wand.  
  
She summoned some cleaning supplies. She sat down on the floor, and started opening boxes. She looked through everything. She organized the boxes by family member. She was almost done sorting through things, when she came across a chest with a big lock on it.  
  
"Alahorma."  
  
The lock sprung open. She took it off, and opened the chest up. Inside were some papers of her parents. Nothing special. When she looked deeper, she saw the names, Keith and Diane Narseck-Utleyes. Who was that? Then she saw something about a name changing form. On there were her parents' names, and these names she had never heard of. Bob and Jane Granger weren't even their names! Her parents names were Keith and Diane Narseck-Utleyes!  
  
She looked through the chest, finding more and more things about her parents. She found a diploma looking thing for each of them. When she looked closer, she saw both of them had gone to Hogwarts. But that meant they were wizards! How could that be?  
  
Well check for the next update to find out what happens. Please R & R! 


	2. Disbelief

Chp. 2- Disbelief  
  
Disclaimer: If you heard the name, I didn't come up with the character.  
  
Thanks to the reviewers:  
Tinkbelle- here it is. hope you like it.  
pretty-in-pink898- you'll find out.  
Malfoy vs Potter- it's fine, thanks for the review.  
Lady of Masbolle- im glad! smiles  
anni- thanks.  
Desolation Lily- ok thanks.  
DracozFallenAngel- good. glad u like it. PixieMalfoy- I KNOW! He's a sex god, and I want him so bad.  
monkisurf- thanks.  
Keda- if their of age (17) they can. thanks though.  
Callie- thanks. here it is.  
slytherinswn- alright if u insist. lol.  
Elemental-sorceror- ok here it is. enjoy.  
  
Last Time:  
She looked through the chest, finding more and more things about her parents. She found a diploma looking thing for each of them. When she looked closer, she saw both of them had gone to Hogwarts. But that meant they were wizards! How could that be?  
  
Now!  
Hermione sat there in shock, not believing what was in front of her eyes.  
  
How could they?  
  
If they were wizards, then why were they disguised as muggles?  
  
She grabbed the papers and raced downstairs.  
  
Her parents were sitting at the table. Her father drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Her mother eating her breakfast, and talking to Hermione's father. Their normal routine that they had every day.  
  
They looked up when Hermione came storming down the stairs.  
  
"What's the matter Hermione darling?"  
  
"Maybe you could tell me what these papers are about, DIANE!"  
  
Her father folded his paper, and looked at her. Her mother's face held a shocked and hurt look.  
  
"Where did you find those?"  
  
"Upstairs in the attic!"  
  
"Now hold on Hermione! Those aren't what you think!"  
  
"Is that right KEITH? It looks like you aren't who you say you are! Are you even my real parents?"  
  
"Yes of course Hermione!"  
  
"How could you daddy? Why did you lie to me? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"We were trying to protect you. We left for you. We couldn't tell you. It was better if you didn't figure it out."  
  
"Why were you trying to protect me? From what?"  
  
"Before you were born, you were arranged to be married. We signed a contract. Then you were born, and the boy you were to marry was born too. Our families got together once you were older, to see how you would react to each other. Once you were there, with the boy, we saw that you weren't the type to just go into a marriage, because we signed a silly contract. We tried talking to his parents, but they refused to go back on the deal. So it was then, that we decided to flee, for your sake. We wanted the best for you."  
  
Her mother decided to start talking, "We changed our names. We fled from the wizard world, keeping contact with no one. We moved into the muggle world, and locked up our wands, and all our other magical things. You were still a little tyke, around 2. We modified your memory, so you wouldn't remember the boy, or about us being wizards. We got accustomed to muggle way. We were going along just fine, until you received the Hogwarts letter. That completely messed this whole thing up."  
  
"We had to pretend that you were the first wizard in the family of course. Couldn't let you think anything else. We were scared to death though. Dumbledore had figured us out. We knew he wouldn't tell anyone! But the boy was bound to be going to Hogwarts too.......what if his parents recognized you? What if the boy remembered you? We tried to take as many precautions as possible."  
  
"So what is my name anyway?"  
  
"Adrienel Keyra Syrius Narseck-Utleyes."  
  
"So my name's not Hermione," Hermione asked and began to cry.  
  
"No sweetheart. I'm sorry you found out about this."  
  
"Oh mum," Hermione said and walked to her mother.  
  
Diane held her daughter tight. Afraid to let go.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes mum?"  
  
"Maybe you should go somewhere by yourself to think about things. Straighten things out?"  
  
"Ok, but where?"  
  
"I don't know, you decide!"  
  
"Ok maybe that's what I need! Some time to myself to clear my mind."  
  
"Just be back by lunch. Alright?"  
  
"Ok. Oh yeah, mum?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who is the boy anyway?"  
  
"Oh that's not important! We'll tell you when we think you're ready to hear about it!"  
  
"Alright."  
  
While Hermione walked upstairs, she thought of all the guys it could be. He would have to a 7th year, like her. It wouldn't be Harry or Ron. Nor Seamus, Dean, or Neville. Maybe it was a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw? Or maybe it was a Slytherin. Well it wouldn't be Crabbe or Goyle. That left quiet a few guys left. Maybe it was Blaise? Nah. Justin? No. Eddie? Doubtful. It was almost certain to be a Slytherin. But who? Her mind was spinning too much to think about it anymore.  
  
She slipped upstairs and changed into some shorts, and a tube top. She slid some flip-flops on and walked downstairs.  
  
"Bye I'm leaving," Hermione called out before apparating to Diagon Alley.  
  
Hermione arrived right in front of the bookstore. She walked in, and started looking through the books. She picked out a book that sounded interesting, and bought it. She walked back into the street. She opened the book up and started reading. She kept part of her eye on the road while reading.  
  
She got so into the book, she forgot all about the fact that she was walking. She walked right into another person. She fell on her ass. She was about to apologize when she saw who the person was.  
  
"Watch where your going Granger!"  
  
"I should say the same for you Malfoy!"  
  
Hermione got up and bent over to grab her book. She dusted it off, and placed it under her arm. She walked around Draco, and went into the Quidditch shop. Maybe Harry and Ron were in there? Unlikely, but she could check.  
  
She looked all through the Quidditch shop, and finding no Harry or Ron, she decided to go get some ice cream again. Then she could read her book too. She walked back out of the shop and went to the ice cream shop. She order a sundae, and found a corner booth. She opened her book back up and started to read again.  
  
She took little breaks during her reading to eat her sundae. She finished off her sundae and sat reading for awhile. She left her book at the table, and went and order another sundae. She walked back to her table, to see someone sitting there. She looked closer and saw it was Malfoy.  
  
She walked up to him, with fire in her eyes.  
  
"Move Malfoy!"  
  
"Hey it's a free world, I can sit where I want."  
  
"This is my table, my book is on it, and you knew I was sitting at it!"  
  
"As interesting as that sounds, I don't think it is your table. Any way there are no more tables to sit at, so if you want, you can move!"  
  
She looked around and saw the tables were all full. But, the nerve he had some time! That was her table, and he was just doing it to piss her off. She had to stay calm and turn the tables on him.  
  
"Fine stay if you want Malfoy."  
  
Hermione sat down across from him and started reading her book. She looked over the words in the book slightly to see what his reaction was, without him knowing it. He looked confused. He was staring at her. He wasn't looking at her face. She tried to line up where his eyes were looking on her. She saw he was glancing down from the head. He couldn't see anything from the stomach down.  
  
Then she realized he was staring at her boobs. She moved the book up to cover them, and had to bit her lip to keep from laughing. God, he was such a pervert. Is that all he thought about? Boobs, beer, and sex?  
  
Hermione tried to concentrate on her book, but she couldn't. She closed it, and started eating her sundae. The sooner she finished it, the sooner she'd get out of here. Why did she wear a tube top? He was probably checking out her boobs again. She glanced up quickly, trying to make sure he wasn't looking at her. There he was again, staring at her boobs. Jeez, he didn't even try to be subtle. She finished her sundae, and got up to leave. She grabbed her book.  
  
"Malfoy, so I guess you like my boobs? Since you couldn't stop staring at them? Well at least try not to stare at my ass as I walk away!"  
  
Hermione started walking, then looked back. He looked so pissed. But he was staring at her ass. As soon as she got outside, she laughed. She walked back towards the bookstore. As she was walking, she felt as if she was being watched. She shook the feeling off. She kept walking.  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder. She was being turned around. Malfoy was right in her face.  
  
"Who the hell do you think your talking to Granger?"  
  
"A mindless baboon."  
  
"Ha, ha, ha! I was not checking out your ass or your rack, so I don't know what the fuck you thought you were saying back there."  
  
"Oh whatever Malfoy. I know what I saw!"  
  
Hermione walked away, when she was pulled back and flung around. Draco had hold of her arms, so she couldn't get away.  
  
"Get off me Malfoy."  
  
"Not until you stop being such a bitch."  
  
"Well that's never going to happen. I can't help it when I'm around you!"  
  
"You better watch it Granger!"  
  
"Or what? Why don't you threaten me some more? See if it will get you anywhere!"  
  
"You better watch it! I'm not one to go back on my threats!"  
  
Draco pushed her down, and walked away. Hermione sat there looking at him. She had to bit her lip to keep from crying. She got up and wiped herself off. She grabbed her book, and pulled out her wand. She apparated back to her bedroom. She locked the door. She grabbed a towel, and jumped into her shower. She sat down in the shower, letting the tears fall from her eyes. Feeling the hot water fall on her face and body. Soothing her. Relaxing her sore body. She sat there relaxed, thinking about the things that she had just found out. She examined her body while washing up. She saw her elbow had dried blood on it. She washed it off, and saw there was a huge sore on it. That had to be from her encounter with Malfoy.  
  
Hermione washed her hair, and just stood there under the water, watching it cascade down her body. She turned the shower off, and wrapped the towel around her body. She dried her hair and body. She walked into her room, and put some clothes on. Hermione laid on her bed, relaxed and at ease. She fell asleep.  
  
"HERMIONE!"  
  
Hermione woke up to her mother's shouts.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've been calling you for awhile now! I said supper was ready, and we need to talk."  
  
"Ok I'm coming."  
  
Hermione got up and unlocked her door. She flung it open and walked downstairs. What could they possibly want to talk about?  
  
When she got downstairs, she saw her father holding a letter in his hands, looking solemn. What was his problem?  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well we've been discovered."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"The boys parents found out we changed our names, and where we live. They are pushing for the marriage."  
  
"You've got to be joking!"  
  
"No, they just sent this letter. They said we have a binding contract and that you have to get married to their son right after your 18th birthday. Both of you have got to be 18, and he already is."  
  
"But dad, that can't possibly make us get married!"  
  
"They can, and they will. You don't know these people Hermione. They'll do whatever it takes."  
  
"But what about what I think. I'm not ready to be married."  
  
"I wish we never would have signed this contract. We thought it would be good for you, but now it is just messing everything up."  
  
"But we don't even now each other enough to get married!"  
  
"They don't care!"  
  
"Well who is this boy anyway?"  
  
"It's not important."  
  
"Bloody hell it ain't! If I got to marry him, then I should know who it is."  
  
Her father whispered something she couldn't hear.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I said Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Wha......You've got to be joking! There's no way in hell I'm marrying that git!"  
  
"I guess now wouldn't be the time to tell you that you've got to produce a heir......"  
  
Well I'm gonna leave it there. Hopefully you liked it. This chapter is mostly drama. Well R & R. 


	3. Nightmare

Chp. 3- Nightmare

Thanks to my reviewers:  
DracozFallenAngel- thanks i love that line too. glad u love it.  
DarkDepressedGothicTeenager- i wouldn't cause i love draco. well here's it is...sry it took so long pretty-in-pink898- sorry it wasn't soon...but its up now.  
Kira Vorhees / A.n.K- not before i do lol.  
Surrounded By Idiots- thanks. well hope this is up to ur standard...lol.  
anni la la- thanks...enjoy.  
AcadiusOwl- sry it took so long. i know he's hot. well here it is.  
Lady of Masbolle- alright...if u insist.  
DarkRaven-04- glad u like it...lol. well keep reading.  
Malfoy vs Potter- HAHA! u didn't wack me over the head. :hides under desk:  
nan- here it is.  
anonamous- glad u like it.  
SugaAngel86- thanks so much for reviewing.  
Queen-Judeki- i have the next chappie already done, so keep reviewing for this one to come faster unanamous- ok here it is finally.  
monkisurf- sorry but i had to...ok here it goes.  
sexy she-devil- lol. glad u enjoyed it.  
Kimberly- this is next lol.

Last Chapter:  
"Wha...You've got to be joking! There's no way in hell I'm marrying that git!"

"I guess now wouldn't be the time to tell you that you've got to produce a heir..."

Present Time:  
Hermione sat there in shock. There was no way in hell that she would marry that git, let alone have sex with him.

God that is just disgusting thinking about it.

What were her parents thinking of when they had arranged their daughters' marriage to Lucius' son?

"What the hell were you thinking, making a deal with him?"

"We were friends back then, before we started Hogwarts. We drifted apart. When we were little we had made a deal, that if we had kids, they would get married, so we would be related. It just sort of happened. I wasn't thinking about how my daughter would feel about this."

"Well now you know. There's no way in hell I'm marrying Malfoy. You know I despise him. Besides, wouldn't Malfoy have tried to get the wedding off, because he knows I changed my name? He hates me too!"

"I know you hate him, that's why we knew we had done the right thing disappearing. He doesn't know who you are. He thinks you're Adrienel Keyra Syrius Narseck-Utleyes. He has no clue that you're Hermione Granger."

"But if we both want it off, can't you all pull it off?"

"No. The contract is binding and can't be broken."

"So, I have to marry Malfoy?"

"Yes. I'm afraid so sweetheart."

"Well at least there are spells that can get you pregnant."

Her father grunted.

"What now?"

"It states in the contract that no spell is to be used to get the woman pregnant."

"Why don't you just completely ruin my life? There's no way I'm touching that revolting boy! Next I suppose you'll say there's a deadline on this."

"Actually..."

Hermione sighed. She felt tears spring to her eyes.

"Ok when is it? What else is there too? You already ruined my life? What else could happen?"

"You're to have a child within a year."

"There's no way I'm going through with this. I'll run away if I have to."

"Hermione, it's not as bad as it seems."

"Really mum? Having to hear him call me a Mudblood and whore isn't bad? Then what is your opinion of bad? Then I have to marry him, and have intercourse with him? I think that qualifies as bad. It's worse than bad, it's horrible, revolting, and sick!"

"Hermione, I'm sorry baby. I wish we hadn't made this stupid deal."

"Yeah, well so do I!"

Hermione stood up, and knocked her chair back. She apparated away.

When she appeared at the Burrow, she was furious. She knocked on the door, trying to calm down. She had found out that Harry was staying there with them, and figured she could lie low for a bit.

Mrs. Weasley appeared at the door. She looked at Hermione, and gave her a hug.

"What's wrong darling?"

"Oh everything Mrs. Weasley. I came to talk to Ron and Harry if that's alright with you."

"Of course, they're up in Ronald's room. If you need to talk, you can come to me as well."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem. Now run along."

Hermione walked upstairs, not sure what she would say to them. She couldn't tell them. They would hate her probably. When she got the Ron's room, she opened the door, and found the boys lying on the bed, talking.

Harry got up and walked over to her.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

That's all it took for her to break down into tears and collapse into Harry's arms. Harry wrapped his arms around her unaware of what to do. He looked over at Ron, who shrugged.

Harry smoothed her hair, trying to calm her. He kissed the top of her head, and held her close. He didn't like it when people cried. He didn't know what to do.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry."

"It's alright Hermione."

"No it's not. I shouldn't have cried so."

"There's a reason you were crying, and I want to know what it is."

"There's not just a reason, there's many, and I can't tell you. I came here, hoping I could escape them. I don't feel like talking about them."

"Alright, I won't push it."

"Hey Hermione?"

"Yeah Ron?"

"Want me to tell my mum to make up a spot for you in Ginny's room?"

"That would be great."

"Where's your stuff?"

"At my house."

"We'll go get it tonight."

"No, I'll go get it now."

"Ok, I'll go talk to my mum."

"Ok thanks guys!"

Hermione disapparated and went back to her bedroom. She locked the door, and minimized her things, and slipped them into her Hogwarts bag. She grabbed clothes, and her other necessities. She left a note to her parents on her bed.

Mum and Dad, I needed some time to myself, to find out who I am. Don't bother coming to the train station!  
Hermione

She unlocked the door, and apparated back to Ron's room.

"Ok I've got all my stuff. What did your mum say?"

"She said she'll make up a bed for you. You're allowed to stay as long as you want, and she'll be happy to escort you to the train station with the rest of us."

"Good! Well what have you boys been doing?"

"Nothing really. Just finished eating."

As they talked about supper, Hermione realized she was starving. She had missed supper, because they'd talked. She heard her stomach rumble out loud.

"What was that? Oh it was you Hermione. If you're still hungry, my mum should be able to make you something. Supper might still be hot."

"Ok I'll be back."

Hermione walked downstairs. She was starving, but she would seem ungrateful if she just asked for some food, right after she had just arrived.

"Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes dear?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for taking me in on such short notice."

"It's no problem, you're like another daughter to me."

"I was wondering maybe if..."

"Yes?"

Hermione heard her stomach growl again.

"Are you trying to say you're hungry?"

Hermione nodded.

"Why didn't you just say so? Supper's still on the table, and it should be hot! Go and help yourself dear."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione walked into the kitchen and grabbed a plate full of food. She sat down and ate it all. She felt better. She was full, and getting sleepy. She washed the dish, and walked back up to the boys' room.

"I'm going to bed guys. See you in the morning."

"Alright Hermione night."

"Night Hermione."

Hermione walked down to Ginny's room. The girl was asleep already. Hermione looked at her and smiled. She laid down on the bed, and fell asleep instantly.

Hermione dreamt of giving birth to a baby that looked exactly like Malfoy. She woke up in a cold sweat, and sat awake, thinking about everything that had happened in that one day. She fell asleep eventually, not to awake till the next morning.

Well hope you like it. I had fun writing it. R & R so I know if it's good or not. 


	4. Get Off Me!

Chp. 4- Get Off Me!

Thanks to the reviewers:

ArticAngelzTx: thanks glad you like it!

HOPS: you'll see now...

Little Karma: glad you like it...keep reading.

Beth: lol...i like that too...

MalfoysAngel1985: ok here it is!

Zappy Monkey: good!

herm the bookworm: thanks...lol.

severusidol: thanks...i like them too!

cateyezgold: thanks...here it is!

ella: thanks!

Malfoy vs Potter: ok here is the update!

Ami Mistique: THAT SUCKS! we need boys...well glad you can relate!

blonde-brain: sorry it took so long...here it is.

Melmel w: kewl...glad you like it.

Class of 2011: ok here it is!

Crazy-Physco: cool!

Last Time:

Hermione dreamt of giving birth to a baby that looked exactly like Malfoy. She woke up in a cold sweat, and sat awake thinking of everything that had happened in that one day. She fell asleep eventually, not to awake till the next morning.

Now:

Hermione woke up. She looked around, wondering where she was. Then she remembered everything that had happened the day before, and sat up. She looked over, and saw Ginny wasn't in her bed.

Hermione sat up, and made her bed. She grabbed some clothes, and changed. Then she raced downstairs, and found everyone else in the kitchen, having breakfast.

"Morning Hermione," Mrs. Weasley replied cheerfully.

"Morning Mrs. Weasley and everyone else."

"Help yourself to whatever you like dear."

"Thanks," Hermione replied while taking a seat next to Harry, "why didn't you wake me up?"

"Thought you could use the extra sleep Hermione."

"Well thanks, I guess."

"So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know."

"Kids, I though today that maybe you all could go to Diagon Alley. Just for fun. Besides I need to give this house a cleaning. Unless you want to stay around and help..."

"DIAGON ALLEY!"

"That's what I thought. Hurry up, so I can start soon. I don't want to clean all day."

Hermione raced through breakfast. Why of all people did Draco Malfoy have to be the person she has to marry? She would even settle for Blaise, but Draco.

There were archenemies for crying out loud.

When she told Harry and Ron, they would be livid. There was no way she was going to marry Draco, let alone produce an heir.

Hermione shuddered at the thought.

How disgusting!

Draco didn't know she was Adrienel Keyra Syrius Narseck-Utleyes was her. She just found out 2 days ago herself.

Hermione brought her mind back to the burrow, not wanting to think about Draco, or marriage. She had planned to start a family with someone she LOVED after she finished college. Her birthday was only a couple months away.

"Hermione?"

"Whaaat?"

"I've been trying to talk to you for like 10 minutes. What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. Sorry."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. Let's get going."

Hermione got up from the table, and said goodbye to Mrs. Weasley. One by one the kids' flooed to Diagon Alley.

"So where do you want to go first?"

"I want to get a book before we leave, so we'll go there last. How about some ice cream?"

"Sounds good to me Hermione."

Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Ron walked over to the ice cream shop and order some ice cream to eat while they hung out at Diagon Alley. They got a table, and talked about the coming school year. Hermione couldn't help but realize how easy they had it. None of them were being pressure to marry their enemy.

"I can't wait for school to begin," Harry said.

"Your so lucky Hermione. You get your own living space," Ron complained.

"No I don't. I have to share it with the Head Boy! Who is most likely Draco..."

"Yeah that does suck. But still, you don't have to hang out in the common room with him. Plus there are only 2 of you, and like 100 Gryffindors."

"I suppose."

"I wish I was Head Girl!"

"I think you will be Ginny. Just wait till next year."

"I suppose so."

"I can't believe we go back to school in less than a week."

"I'm glad. I'm so sick of the Burrow."

"Oh come on Ron, you don't know how easy you have it!"

"Speaking of easy, what's up with you Hermione?"

"Nothing Harry."

"I know there's something..."

"Please don't ask Harry. I'll tell you eventually. Just a lot is going on my life."

"Alright. Well where do you want to go next?"

"QUIDDITCH," Ron screameed.

"Ow that was my ear Ron!"

"Sorry Hermione."

"Quidditch shop it is!"

The four finished their ice cream, and left the store. They walked over to the Quidditch shop with Harry and Ron leading the way.

"Ginny, I swear those boys live for Quidditch!"

"I know Hermione! Try living with 6 brothers..."

"I feel for you."

"Thank you."

The girls burst out laughing. The boys waited by the shop for the girls to catch up. Ron burst through the door, with the others following him.

Hermione looked around the store, scanning the entire room. Over in the corner she spotted Draco.

"Damn it. Hide my guys."

"From what?"

Before Hermione could reply, Draco made his way over.

"Well I see two of the golden trio. Where's the Mudblood?"

"None of your concern."

"Maybe I should make it mine. What are you going to do about it Potty?"

Hermione stood up.

"Ah my little Mudblood."

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Oh nothing..."

"Whatever. Come on boys."

Hermione walked away, knowing she was better than Draco. Ha on him. Ginny was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Ginny?"

"I don't know. Let's find her."

The three walked around looking for Ginny. They went to tons of places, not finding her at all. Hermione was growing tired. All of a sudden when she was lagging behind the boys, someone grabbed her from behind, put a hand over her mouth, and pulled her into an alley. Hermione tried to remain calm. Finally the person turned her around, and she saw it was Malfoy.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Shut up Mudblood slut."

Draco pinend her against the wall, and started kissing her neck.

"Get off me pervert."

Draco kissed her on the mouth, trying to get her to be quiet. Hermione couldn't say anything. She tried to pull away, but Draco had her pinned hard. She began whimperig. Draco began kissing her neck again.

"You like that, don't you Mudblood. Not use to something as good as me. I'm going to have to scald myself to get your filth off me. You're such a slut."

"Let go of me..."

"Why should I?"

Hermione began crying. Why does she have to marry him? He'll probably rape her. Hermione was trying to think of a way to get him off her. He was getting too frisky.

"Sorry I had to do this..."

"Do what," Draco asked while starting to unbutton Hermione's shirt.

Hermione raised her knee up and brought it right into Draco's crotch. Draco grabbed his crotch, letting go of Hermione. Hermione ran out of the alley, and into the store. She buttoned her shirt up, and wiped her face. She didn't want Harry, Ron, and Ginny to see her like this. She needed to stay in here for a while though. If Draco came out of the alley, she'd be screwed. She looked around, trying to settle down, before she went to find her friends.

After half an hour, Hermione decided that it was safe to leave. She looked outside before leaving. She walked around looking for her friends. She couldn't find them. She began to get worried. what if they had left her? She had looked all over, and had not found them. Just than a hand rested on her shoulder. She screamed.

"Whoa Hermione, settle down."

"Oh my god Harry, I'm so glad to see you," Hermione replied, and hugged him with all her might.

"Where were you?"

"Sorry, I got caught up."

"Ok, we'll we found Ginny. Ron and her are in the Quidditch shop. Let's go get them."

Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione, hugging her to him, making her feel secure. Hermione snuggled into Harry. He was such a good friend. They walked together to the Quidditch shop. Inside they found Ginny and Ron waiting for them. Ginny and Hermione smiled sheepishly at one another, not needing words. Hermione just prayed that Ginny wasn't caught up for the same reason as she was.

They walked back to the fireplace, so they could go back to the Burrow. Hermione took out the floo powder that she had grabbed earlier. Ginny grabbed a pinch, and threw it in.

"THE BURROW!"

Ginny was whooshed off. Harry and Ron followed her. Hermione grabbed some powder, and put the bag in her pocket. She looked around, knowing that it might be her last time in Diagon Alley. She saw Draco enter out of the corner of her eye. She threw the floo powder in, as she saw Draco walking towards her. She stepped into the green flames.

"THE BURROW!"

She was swooshed away before Draco could reach her. She breathed in a sigh of relief, and inhaled some soot. She reached the burrow, and was still coughing.

Ron went in the kitchen and brought back some water. Hermione grabbed it, and drank it in one sip.

"Thanks Ron."

"No problem Hermione," Ron replied while staring at her with shock.

"So what are we going to do tonight?"

"Sleep."

"Alright. Night everyone."

"Night."

The kids went upstairs, and crashed in their beds, not to wake till the next morning. All except Hermione, who awoke in the early morning from a nightmare of Draco raping her.

Well that's it. Thanks for reading. Please review.


	5. You're ok with this?

Chp. 5- You're ok with this?

Thanks to the people who reviewed Secrets and Lies:

benji n draco r my hotties: no it's not good...i wouldn't mind either lol.

limegirl62: thanks heres the update.

draco's love666: thanks...

Kayree: thanks...ok i will. lol.

write no.22: thanks...

Crazy-Physco: thanks

babylight: ok here it is

D-daygirl: no i love draco...he is mean though.

The Hogwart's High Inquisitors: ok here it is...

greengrl: thanks.

angelofsuicides: thanks...ok please keep reading.

Infrena: thanks

CCoLoMBiAnMaMi11: thanks...ok.

hotpinkfreak: THANKS!

Last Time:

The kids went upstairs, and crashed in their beds, not to wake till the next morning. All except Hermione, who awoke in the early morning from a nightmare of Draco raping her.

Present Time:

The next three days went by in a blur, and it was the morning of leaving for Hogwarts. Hermione got up and checked her trunk to make sure she had everything for Hogwarts. Hermione decided to wear a mini skirt and halter top that Ginny had picked out for her the night before. She slipped a pair of knickers on and then her faded jean mini skirt on. Then she put a strapless bra on and put on her lilac halter top.

Hermione looked through her shoes and decided to wear a pair of white flip flops. She had also painted her fingernails and toenails clear last night as well. She went into the bathroom, and straightened her hair and swiped some lipgloss on. She brushed her straight hair out. She checked herself in the mirror, and brushed her teeth. She walked downstairs.

"Hey Hermione dear."

"Hi Ms. Weasly...can I help you with breakfast?"

"If you want..."

Hermione begins to make some bacon and sausage. She finishes that and then makes some eggs, and put toast in the toaster. Everyone else comes downstairs and Hermione puts the eggs and toast on the table. She sits down and starts eating.

"Thank you for the help Hermione."

"No problem Ms. Weasly."

Hermione smiles at Ms. Weasley and eats. She finishes up and washes her dish. She waits for everyone else to finish. She wanted to talk to Harry and Rona bout what was going on with her. Although she wasn't sure if she would tell them who she had to marry.

"Can I talk to you guys?"

They nod at her. Ginny stays at the table.

"You can come too Ginny."

Ginny smiles at her and they go up to Ron's room. They all sit on Ron's bed and look at Hermione.

"I know you guys want to know what's going on with me. I'll tell you, but I don't think you're ready for all of it yet. I'm not even use to it all yet. I found out the day I came here some stuff, and the day before that."

"Ok Hermione."

Hermione breathes deeply.

"I'm not Hermione...my name is Adrienel Keyra Syrius Narseck-Utleyes."

"How is that? You're Hermione Granger!"

"No I'm not...my parents are wizards, but they changed their last names and became muggles."

"But why?"

"Because before I was born my parents made a deal with their friends that when they had kids they'd get married, and then made a contract, and then they changed their minds for me and they fleed to the muggle world, locked up their wands and stuff, modified my memory, and changed their names."

"Wow...but who was the guy?"

"Well I don't feel like you could handle it right now, but I will tell you that the day I fleed my parents got a letter from the boys parents and they figured us out and they're pushing for the marriage as soon as I turn 18."

"Well that's not good...can't you get out of it?"

"I tried already...it's binding. Then within a year I have to produce an heir."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"No wonder you were in tears."

"I'll tell you guys the guy when I finally get out of shock and I think you can handle it. Oh and still call me Hermione."

"Ok well thanks for telling us this."

Hermione and the other three hug each other. Hermione smiles for the first time. I just hope they don't hate me when I tell them she thinks to herself.

"Can you guys do me one more thing?"

"Sure Hermione..."

"Can you promise not to hate me when I tell you the rest?"

"Sure Hermione, but why would we hate you?"

"You'll see. But I need you to promise me because I don't think I could handle this without you guys,"

"We promise."

They all smile at each other and make their way downstairs. Mrs. Weasly tells them to go get their stuff and come back down. Hermione and Ginny go to Ginny's room and Hermione grabs the cloak out of her trunk and slips it on, but leaves it unbuttoned. She grabs her Head Girl badge and pins it to her cloak. She grabs her ticket out as well. Then she closes her trunk and locks it and then she minimizes it with her wand that's always in her cloak pocket. She minimizes Ginny's trunk as well. She slips her trunk in her other pocket of her cloak. They make their way downstairs and join the boys.

Mrs. Weasly escorts them out to the Ministry car that has come to pick them up. They slip inside it and it takes off. They arrive at King Cross Station at 10:45. They go through the platform and are met by the Hogwarts Express. This will be their last time going to Hogwarts. Then they only have the trip back. They get on the train after they hug Mrs. Weasly goodbye. They find a compartment and settle down in it. Hermione lays down on the seat. Just then the train starts going and she sighs.

Hermione is going back to her favorite place in the world. She laid there and then heard the door open. Someone came over to her. She sat up and was looking at a prefect.

"McGonagall said you're suppose to be in the Head Compartment for a meeting. You too," the boy said and points to Ginny, "bring your stuff Hermione because you're suppose to stay there."

"Who is suppose to stay there besides me?"

"The head boy...Draco Malfoy."

Hermione looks over at Harry and Ron who look at her with sympathy. She hugs them and follows the prefect with Ginny walking next to her. They get to the first compartment, and the prefect holds it open for them. It had to be the best compartment she's ever seen. It was very cozy.

"So nice of you to join us girls."

"Sorry Professor."

Hermione flashes her favorite teacher a smile. She joins McGonagall at the front of the group of prefects. Draco is standing on her other side.

"Well as you can probably tell, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger are our Head Boy and Girl."

Everyone applaudes for them. Hermione just smiles at them.

"Well the password for the prefect bathroom is 'lemon fresh', the gryffindor password is 'alahomora', the slytherin password is 'sneaky', the hufflepuff password is 'plants', and the ravenclaw password is 'smarts'. Now prefects will patrol the corridors on the train and at Hogwarts whenever possible. You got a letter telling what you're allowed to do and what you're allowed not to do. Now please go patrol the corridors while I talk with the heads."

Everyone except Hermione and Draco leave. McGonagall faces them.

"Well I'm so glad that you guys are Head Boy and Girl. You're the finest in your year and I'm just so proud. Well your common room is on the 7th floor, it's the picture of all the founders of Hogwarts. The password is 'Accio'. Now you guys have the right to give detentions, take away points, you'll patrol the halls at night some, and the prefects will report to you twice a month. I believe that is everything. You two are to stay here till the train stops and then share a carriage up to the castle. Remember everyone will be looking at you, so set an example. I believe that is it, so I'll just leave you two alone."

Hermione smiles at her and then lays down on the couch. She grabs her trunk out, and throws it on the ground. She unminimizes it and then grabs a book out and minimizes it again and sticks it in her pocket then lays there and reads. She can feel Draco's eyes on her. So maybe she shouldn't have worn a mini skirt. She rolls over so the cloak is covering her, and she's laying on her stomach.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you."

Hermione looks over at Draco who's sitting there looking sullen.

"I don't want to be stuck with you either. You're lucky I have to set an example, because after what you did in Diagon Alley I could Avada Kedavra you in no time."

Draco just smirks at her.

"You don't have it in you."

Hermione smirks back at him.

"Oh believe me I could do it to you...you still don't know all of it."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

Hermione knows he still doesn't know she's Adrienel Keyra Syrius Narseck Utleyes. when he would find out she didn't know...

"You're so weird Granger."

"You're such a pervert Malfoy...I didn't think you'd ever stoop that low as you did that one day!"

"You'd better watch yourself, or I might do it again."

Hermione sets her book down and walks over to him, and stands in front of him and leans down so she's in his face.

"If you EVER and I mean ever touch me like that again I will Avada Kedavra you! I'm not Pansy or one of your other sluts, so you keep your bloody hands off me, or you'll never have sex again."

Hermione glares into Draco's eyes. He glares right back.

"I don't believe you."

"Do you want to find out?"

Hermione grabs her wand and fingers it. She's still in his face and glaring at him. He does nothing.

"That's what I thought."

Hermione walks back over to her seat and reads her book again. Draco's just glaring at her. Finally the train slows down. The train stops and Hermione unminimizes her trunk and slips her book in there and locks it. She walks to the door. Draco's already left. She gets out and heads to the Head carriage that's at the front of the carriages. She opens the door, and Draco's already in there. There's onlt a seat on one side. She sits as close to te door as she can get. The carriages start up. It's dead silent in the carriage. Finally they get to a series of bumps and Hermione slids down the seat. She's up next to Draco. She moves over again.

Then she slides back down. She slides back over by the door, and then she slides down by Draco again.

"Just give it up Granger."

Hermione just looks over at him, but she stays sitting next to him. Finally they get off the bumps and she scoots over.

"There's more coming."

Just then they hit more bumps and she slides down again. Hermione's body is pressed against Draco's. The bumps stop and when she's about to slid over again, Draco says, "There's more."

She crosses her arms and stays where she is. Sure enough there's more bumps. Since when has it been so bumpy? Finally they get off those bumps and Draco doesn't say anything, so she scoots over. Finally they get to the castle and Hermione throws open the door and gets out. She waits at the castle for Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Draco passes her with a smirk on his face.

Finally Ginny, Harry, and Ron get out of a carriage and walk over to her.

"Was it torture?"

"Yes. I had to share a compartment with him on the train and then on the carriage ride I slide over next to him on the bumps, and I tried moving away but I kept sliding down by him."

Ginny hugs Hermione sympathetically, and then they walk inside and take a seat at the Gryffindor table and before she knows it the sorting hat is sorting people. Hermione can feel someone's eyes on her and she glances at the Slytherin table and sure enough Draco is staring at her. Hermione begins to wonder if he told anyone yet about what happened in Diagon Alley. Finally she realizes the sorting is over. She begins eating. She's not that hungry. She finishes in 15 minutes and waits for everyone else to finish. Finally the plates clear and Dumbledore stands up.

"Well welcome new and old students. Mr. Filch has added many items to the forbidden items list. The forbidden forest is still forbidden to students. Well I'll take this moment to announce our new Head Boy and Girl. Please stand when your name is called. Draco Malfoy."

Draco stands and all the girls sigh. All the guys except Harry, and Ron clap.

"And Hermione Granger."

Hermione stands. All the girls clap and the guys whistle and catcall. Hermione smiles at the room. Then she sits down.

"Well I believe that is everything so go to bed, and get a goodnight sleep."

Everyone gets up and Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny make their way upstairs. When they get to the Gryffindor portrait Hermione says goodbye and makes her way to the portrait of the founders of Hogwarts. Finally she sees it.

"Accio."

The portrait swings open. Hermione walks inside and looks around. The walls are burgundy with silver trim, and then the 2 desks, and 2 bookshelves are painted black. There's a gold chair. There's a white couch with a silver and gold striped chair. It's a gorgeous room. Hermione is looking around as the portrait swings open. Someone is standing behind her. She looks around and see's a portrait of Salazar Slytherin and then one of Godric Gryffindor. Finally she lays on the sofa, and sighs. It's a lot more comfortable in here then crowded Gryffindor common room.

Draco looks at her and smirks.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Just to tell you your skirt's up."

Hermione looks down and sure enough her skirt is way up where you can almost see her knickers. She pulls it down. He just stands there. Hermione sighs.

"What do you want now?"

"Nothing..."

"Ok yeah sure."

"Fine I want to call truce."

"You? You want to call truce? Why?"

"I think that it's time we put our differences aside."

"Why are you acting all weird?"

"I'm not..."

"Yeah you are Malfoy!"

"I have a name...it's Draco."

"Fine...Draco. Why are you being so weird?"

"I'm not Hermione, I just figured we should get along if we're going to be sharing a common room, and bathroom."

"Fine...Draco. Truce."

Hermione offers Draco her hand, and locks eyes with her. Draco takes her hand and shakes it. Maybe he wasn't as bad as she thought. But she still didn't want to marry him, or have a baby with him. Draco sat down on the chair across from Hermione. An owl came flying in the window.

"It's my parent's owl," Draco replied to Hermione's questioning look.

She gulped. The owl dropped a letter off on his lap and then circles and dropped one on Hermione's lap.

"Why did you get a letter from them?"

Hermione gulped again. Her breathing became heavy.

"You'll find out."

Hermione got up to leave with the letter in her hand, but then Draco looked at her.

"Sit!"

Hermione sat right back down. Draco read his letter and then looked over at her.

"You! No way...you can't be Adrienel Keyra Syrius Narseck-Utleyes.

Hermione gulped again. She was starting to feel really sick.

"No way in bloody hell...but you're a muggle!"

Hermione shook her head at him. She was starting to cry.

"No I'm not. I just found out a couple days ago...I tried to stop this stupid thing, but it's binding."

"So you're a pureblood?"

Hermione nodded at him.

"So I'm marrying YOU?"

Hermione nodded at him.

"But there's got to be a way out of it..."

"I TRIED! There's no bloody way out of it."

Draco stood up and started pacing.

"But we're suppose to be married soon, and then we're suppose to produce an heir!"

Hermione nodded and burst into tears. Draco sat back down and looked at her.

"I don't want to marry you. I was looking forward to marrying someone I love, and then having kids with them. If I give your parents an heir can I divorce you then?"

Draco shakes his head no. Hermione cries harder.

"My parents made sure there was no way out of it ever...so how come you didn't realize you were a witch in the first place?"

"Because my parents modified my memory."

"So when's your birthday?"

"September 20th."

"And my parents will want us to get married after that..."

"Can't you talk them out of it? We both don't want to get married to each other..."

"They won't do anything...you're a pureblood, so that's good enough for them...plus our parents were friends I guess."

Hermione nods her head.

"I don't want to marry you Draco. We've always hated each other. Plus we can't use a spell for the heir to be born, and I DO NOT want to sleep with you!"

"Well I don't want to sleep with you either! God damn my parents for making all these rules about what can be done, and what can not be done."

"Yeah...what are we going to do?"

"There's nothing to do! We can't stop them."

"What if I don't produce an heir?"

"Then you'll have to produce two the next year."

"Are you serious?"

"Yup, and the number just keeps going up if you refuse."

"Well just say I went along with this and was pregnant with your baby," Hermione shudders at the thought, "and I have a miscarriage."

"Well then you'd have to produce another heir within a year."

"Why does my life have to be ruined? Can't you marry Pansy and she give you fifty heirs?"

"Pansy is too unfaithful for their likes."

"Why does she have to be such a slut other wise she could marry you? I bet she would kill to marry you."

"Probably."

"What if I killed you?"

"Well then the contract would be off, but you'd be in Azkaban..."

"So we're getting married?"

"Yup...I'm marrying Hermione Granger."

"No you're marrying Adrienel Keyra Syrius Narseck-Utleyes. You better not tell anyone that's my name, because I haven't even told Harry, Ron, or Ginny yet."

"Trust me I won't tell anyone that Adrienel Keyra Syrius Narseck-Utleyes is you, well except Blaise and Pansy."

"I said no one..."

"If you get to tell Potty, Weasel, and Weaslette that you have to marry me then I get to tell my friends!"

"Fine, but that's it!"

"Fine!"

They stare at each other and Hermione realizes she hasn't read the letter from Draco's parents. She opens it up and unfolds it.

Ms. Narseck-Utleyes or Ms. Granger,

You've probably found out recently that you're to be wed to our son. Now we know your birthday is September 20th, which is days away, so you're to get married after that. We have decided to wait till christmas break and then you'll be wed to Draco. Also you're to produce an heir within a year. There will be no spells for that, no divorce, and if you refuse to produce an heir we'll keep adding the number of heirs.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy

Hermione almost chokes when she reads it. They make it sound like it's something normal.

"I don't want to marry you because our freakin parents signed a contract. I'm not even talking to my parents right now!"

Hermione throws the letter at him and runs to her room. She slams the door behind her, and flops on her bed crying. She lays there crying for awhile and hears a knock at the door.

"What else do you want Draco? Is there something else to this arranged marriage? What do I have to sleep with you everyday? Do I have to give you a child every day? What else can you do to ruin my life?"

Draco walks in and throws the letter at her.

"This isn't what I wanted either! I don't want to sleep with you Hermione!"

"Whenever I'm around you something bad happens! You insult me, you rape me, I have to marry you."

"Ok so I haven't been the best person, but I never rapped you and I never would want to marry you unless we both agreed to it."

Hermione wiped her eyes and kneeled on her bed.

"So what do you call that at Diagon Alley?"

"I was mad that day and I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry I did that."

"Your sorry? What if I hadn't kneed you in the balls? Would you have gone all the way?"

"No, I've never raped anyone before...I wouldn't even rape you!"

Hermione was kneeling on her bed still crying.

"So what am I going to do? I have to marry you, and produce an heir. I didn't picture my first time with a guy I despise just to produce an heir because my parents made an arranged marriage!"

"I don't know Hermione. I don't want to settle down with you either. I like being single! You're a virgin?"

"Yes...that's not the point though. I'll run away if I have to."

"That's not going to work...my parents will find you."

"I'll go to the states if I have to."

"You're talking crazy Hermione...I'm not that bad!"

"But I don't love you Draco!"

"You don't even love me! Maybe if you got to know me you'd like me or maybe even love me..."

"I doubt it...not after everything that's happened..."

"But it doesn't matter anymore...you're not a muggle..."

"Still it's the things you did...I hated it when you called me a 'mudblood'. I feel like a muggle born still. My names is Hermione Granger, so I don't have to marry you, because my name changed!"

"My parents don't care...you're name was once Adrienel Keyra Syrius Narseck-Utleyes, so they don't care!"

"But you're to be married to Adrienel Keyra Syrius Narseck-Utleyes, not Hermione Granger."

Hermione rushes over to her desk and grabs out a piece of parchment and a quill and bottle of ink. She begins scribbling furiously.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm writing a letter to your parents."

"I told you Hermione, there's no point. My parents will never change their minds no matter what you throw at them."

"So you're just going to let them make us get married?"

"I don't see what we can do...besides I guess it won't be that bad," Draco replies and gives her a half smile.

"Suit yourself."

Draco walks over to Hermione and puts his hand on top of her's, so she quits writing.

"I thought you'd be as livid as I was Draco!"

"I'm use to injustice...besides there are worse people out there to marry."

"Wouldn't you rather marry Pansy?"

"Not really...she'd probably cheat on me...she is too unfaithful!"

"So you're fine with the marriage?"

"Yeah...I guess, although if I had to choose a wife it wouldn't have been you! But maybe we should try to get to know each other, and if that doesn't work, then we can try to get out of it...will you at least give me a chance?"

Hermione stares at him and then looks at his hand on hers'.

"Fine, I'll give you a chance, but you're not getting any from me Draco!"

"Well at least I know something about me!"

"Well we better get some sleep...I'll tell Harry, Ron, and Ginny sometime this week. You can tell Blaise and Pansy if you want, but only them. I'll give you a chance."

"Ok...well I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I'll try to make this work...because I know there's no way out."

Draco walks out and leaves Hermione alone. Hermione looks at the paper and puts it in her desk drawer just in case she needs it later. She changes into a big t-shirt and a pair of shorts and pulls back the covers on her bed and snuggles into her warm bed, falling fast asleep.

Well that's where I'm leaving it...hope you like it...Please R & R! Ok I know you probably want to know how to pronounce her name. Ok here it is. A-dree-n-e-l Key-r-ah Sigh-re-us Nar-sec You-ta-lees. Hope that helps you out.


	6. Wow

Chp. 6- Wow

Thanks to reviewers:

RavensWritingProphecies: glad to hear it...ok here it is.

msngltrs: thanks...well here's the new chappie!

miztiffyXP: ok! this is what you wanted lol.

kikyo AKA THE DEAD BITCH: there should be a love scene in a couple chapters of so...not exactly sure yet.

Vic92091: OMG! that's my best friends bday! lol...ok i will.

angelofsuicides: you'll see...maybe they will spread it, maybe they won't...lol well here is the update you wanted!

It's the voices' fault: good to hear that...ok here it is.

cat-alike69: yeah poor them, lol.

sererusidol: thanks

greengrl: ok here is more!

benji draco hot should be goths: OK!

RosieRose: ok i will keep on writing

CCoLoMBiAnMaMi11: thanks...here's some more for ya!

Girl with a Broken Heart: thanks...you'll just have to wait lol. you'll see what happens on the marriage and stuff soon.

Vampire Angel of Death: lol...yeah...ok here's the update!

Hotkat144: I'm posting right now lol.

Last Time:

Draco walks out and leaves Hermione alone. Hermione looks at the paper and puts it in her desk drawer just in case she needs it later. She changes into a big t-shirt and a pair of shorts and pulls back the covers of her bed and snuggles into her warm bed, falling fast asleep.

Now:

Hermione wakes up to the sun beaming through the curtains.

She yawns and makes her way to the bathroom. She opens the door and rubs her eye.

When she stops rubbing her eyes she looks ahead and she's wide awake.

Draco is standing there with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

Hermione stares at his body. He's got a six-pack and nice muscular arms and legs.

His hair is drenched and is dripping in his face.

It's falling in his eyes...he looks breathtaking.

Then Hermione snaps out of it and realizes she is staring.

"Sooorry. I'll just leave."

She turns to go, and begins walking to her door.

"Wait...I'm done anyway."

Hermione turns back around and avoids his glance. He exits through his bedroom door and Hermione makes sure she locks all the doors.

She strips out of her clothes and turns the shower to warm. She steps in and begins washing her body.

The warm water feels wonderful at the moment.

She takes her time washing up and then grabs a towel and wraps it around herself. She open's Draco's door, and then the common room door. As she makes her way to her door, Draco's door opens and he walks in.

Hermione turns around and see's he's staring at her.

She blushes bright red.

"Um...just getting my gel."

He grabs his gel and backs into his room and closes the door.

Hermione breathes deeply and opens her bedroom doodr.

She changes into a bra, a pair of knickers, a jean mini skirt, a lilac tube top, and a pair of sandals.

Hermione brushes her hair and swipes some lipgloss on.

Announcing to herself that she looks fine she grabs her cloak and slips it on.

She slings her bag over her shoulder and walks out into the common room.

When she is almost to the portrait she hears Draco's door open. She walks out into the corridor, and towards the great hall.

Thank merlin he's keeping his distance, Hermione thinks to herself.

She gets into the great hall and sits between Harry and Ron.

They smile at her and she piles food on her plate. She needs her strength for her first day of classes.

Hermione eats quickly as she checks over her schedule.

Double potions, and then Transfiguration.

One class she absolutely hates, and the other is her favorite.

Hermione finishes eating and waits for the boys to finish and makes her way down to the dungeons with them.

Draco and a couple other people are already down there.

Draco says nothing and Snape opens the door and they all file in.

Hermione counts the students...there are 10 students.

"Well this is advanced potions...now today we will be starting to brew Veritaserum...does anyone know what that is?"

Everyone's hand raises.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?"

"It's a truth potion sir."

"Excellent...15 points to Slytherin."

Draco beams at his head of house. Hermione sneers slightly...Snape has always favored his students...

"Well I've made a seating chart so we can divide into pairs."

"Potter, Parkinson

Paril, Zabini

Weasley, Patil

Abbot, Thomas

And

Malfoy, Granger."

Hermione watches as Draco joins her at the last table. Snape was trying to make them mad and ruin their lives...well Hermione could stand Draco...at least he didn't put Harry with him...

"Well the instructions are on the board...begin now!"

Hermione starts cutting ingredients up and begins making her potion.

She can feel eyes on her and she smiles to herself and wipes her hair away from her face.

Looking at the book she notices that she has to stir the potion counterclockwise for 15 minutes.

She begins stirring and after 10 minutes her hand starts to tire. She switches hands to give her right hand a break and then begins stirring again.

"You know...you can use your wand to stir it."

Hermione looks over and sees Draco is pointing his wand at his spoon and it's stirring itself...why hadn't she thought of that?

"I like doing it this way better."

He raises his eyebrows at her by looks away.

Hermione reads the next step and adds another ingredient.

Finally Snape calls time's up and everyone packs their potion away.

Hermione packs everything up as the bell rings. She walks up to Transfiguration, rubbing her wrists.

They are working on changing into Animagus.

Hermione is the only one who manages to change into an animal. She changes into a black panther.

"Wonderful Hermione. 25 points to Gryffindor!"

Hermione beams and then makes her way down to dinner.

She eats some and then says goodnight to the boys and walks up to the Head common room. She collapses on the couch and falls asleep immediately.

Hermione wakes up after awhile and sees she's in her room and her bag and cloak are in a chair.

She smiles to herself before falling asleep again.

Please R & R! Aww...how sweet...Draco had carried her into her bedroom...well that's it...hope you like it...I decided to make this chapter shorter, because the last one was pretty long...well I really want to know what you think of it so don't hesitate to click the review button!


	7. Maybe

Chp. 7- Maybe

Thanks to reviewers!

Last Time:

Hermione wakes up after awhile and sees she's in her room and her bag and cloak are in a chair.

She smiles to herself before falling asleep again.

Now:

When she wakes up her curtains are open and sunlight is streaming through the window.

Hermione gets out of the bed and makes it. She grabs a bra, a pair of knickers, a pair of faded low rise jeans and a red tanktop.

She walks into the bathroom and locks the doors and takes her clothes off.

After checking to make sure the water isn't scalding hot she steps in and washes her hair and body.

Hermione shuts the shower off and wraps a towel around herself.

Her body is dry and then she slips her clothes on and waves her wand at her hair and then at her face.

She waves her wand and all the doors open and Draco's door opens.

He steps in with just boxers on. Hermione looks at him.

"Um thanks for carrying me to my bed last night."

"No problem...thought you'd be more comfortable in there."

Hermione nods her head and then goes into her room.

She looks at herself in the mirror and her hair is straight and she has some mascara, and eyeshadow on. She slips her cloak on and then her bag and makes her way out into the common room and then into the corridor.

When she gets to the seventh floor the boys are leaving the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey Harry! Ron!"

They turn and see Hermione rushing to them.

"Hey Hermione."

The three walk down to the great hall together. Hermione eats some food and then checks her schedule.

Charms, and Arithmancy.

Two of her favorite classes, after Transfiguration of course.

She finished her food and then waited for the boys and they made their way up to the charms classroom. Hermione sat in between the boys and finally Professor Flitwick called attention from his stack of books.

He took roll call and then they worked on a new spell.

Hermione got it her first try and earned Gryffindor ten points. She smiled at Professor Flitwick and then helped the boys, although it didn't get them anywhere. The bell rang and Hermione said goodbye to the boys as she went to Arithmancy.

As she gets into class and takes notes her mind wander to Draco. He carried her to bed last night which was really sweet of him...maybe she should give him a chance to prove himself.

He did seem changed...

Hermione snapped back to attention and took thorough notes and then when the bell rang signaling class was over she made her way to the library instead of the great hall.

She grabbed out some parchment, her quill, and the bottle of ink. She started writing the two essays that were her homework.

She finished both in half an hour and then stuffed them in her bag.

Hermione got up and looked around and grabbed Hogwarts: A History out.

She settled down at the table and started reading it.

After reading it for an hour she had finished it and was starting from the beginning again.

"Classic read..."

Hermione snapped up from the book and her eyes met silver ones.

"Hello Draco..."

Draco didn't say anything but just leaned back in his chair with a smirk on his face. Hermione went back to the book and continued reading. She could feel eyes bore into her though.

Hermione lifted her head again and Draco was staring at her.

"What do you want?"

Draco just shrugged and smirked at her again.

"You want to go back to the common room to hang out?"

Hermione bite her lip...maybe she should give him a chance.

"Sure."

Hermione closed the book and put it back on the shelf. She walked with Draco up to the common room and settled down on a chair as he laid on the couch.

Finally after a couple of minute of just laying there Draco looked over at her.

"I wanted to talk about this whole arranged marriage thing."

Hermione just nodded her head.

"I have something I want to add to it..."

Oh god, Hermione thought to herself...

"I want it added that neither of us will be unfaithful during our marriage."

Hermione's jaw dropped...he was making it so he couldn't sleep with other women...

"Is that ok with you?"

Hermione nodded her head, and opened her mouth to speak but couldn't think of what to say so she closed it.

"So you're not going to want a mistress?"

Draco laughed and looked over at her.

"No...I don't want to be unfaithful to the person I'll spend the rest of my life with...I don't want to be like my father contrary to what others may believe."

Hermione smiled over at him.

"Ok we can add that to the contract...I think it's an excellent idea...I'm not surprised it wasn't in there..."

Hermione frowned at the thought...Lucius had left that little loophole so Draco could shag whoever he wanted while she was suppose to be pregnant with his baby...but she had no right to divorce...

"I'll have my father add it...so what is your perspective on this whole marriage thing?"

"Well I guess it could be worse...I don't like the no divorce thing that much though..."

Draco just stared at her.

"So after you have my baby you'd want a divorce...because it would be a Malfoy heir so I would keep it...and you might not even have visitation rights..."

Hermione frowns at what he said.

"Well I guess when you put it like that then I guess the no divorce thing is ok...I mean if I had a kid I would want to be there for it...so you're parents want us to get married over christmas break..."

"That's what they said...personally I want to wait till summer, but that's not going to happen...I'm surprised they'll wait till break..."

Hermione laid back in the chair. She was engaged to Draco Malfoy.

"So did you tell Pansy or Blaise?"

"No...I'll tell them tomorrow...tell Potty or Weasel?"

"No I didn't tell Harry or Ron...I really wish you would call them by their names...I don't say Pug face or Mr. Conceited..."

"Pug face? Mr. Conceited? You need help on being mean Hermione!"

"Well I'm not mean...it's not in my nature..."

"I'm surprised that you're not in Slytherin...since your parents were."

"I guess I'm not the sly and sneaky type...at least not that I know of..."

"I'm sure it will come around eventually."

"So we're getting married?"

"Looks like it..."

"God I can't believe I'm marrying the enemy..."

"I'm hurt Hermione...so when are you telling Potter and Weasley," Draco asks...apparently not able to say Harry or Ron.

"Either tomorrow or the day after."

Draco nods his head and places his hands behind his heads and stretches out. Hermione smiles slightly and sings lightly to herself.

She's singing We Belong Together by Mariah Carey. Ever since she first heard the song she had been infatuated by it. She had always been a fan of Mariah Carey.

"What are you singing?"

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts. Draco was looking over at her with interest.

"Oh just a muggle song called We Belong Together."

Draco nodded his head.

"Well I'll be going to bed...see you tomorrow Draco."

Draco nodded his head at Hermione as she made her way to her bedroom. She changed into a t-shirt and slipped into her bed, and fell asleep shortly after.

Well I'm leaving it there...please R & R! I want to know what you think...do you like it? Ill try and update every two weeks!


	8. Bad News

Chp. 8- Bad News

Thanks to my reviewers:

Hotkat144

Girl with a Broken Heart

ElfLuver13

PrettyPrincess01

Alenor

Infrena

Pink and Black

dudetts rock

Cal8907

Crazy-Physco

Stormy91

lughnasadhfirecat

Last Time:

"Well I'll be going to bed...see you tomorrow Draco."

Draco nodded his head at Hermione as she made her way to her bedroom. She changed into a t-shirt and slipped into her bed, and fell asleep shortly after.

The Next Morning:

Hermione woke up feeling energized and refreshed. She would try to get along with Draco as much as she could.

She made up her mind that she would tell Harry and Ron today before classes. Slowly she got out of her bed and walked to the bathroom. She locked all the doors and took a quick shower.

She wrapped a towel around herself and then unlocked the doors and walked to her bedroom. She looked through her wardrobe, after closing the door tightly.

Hermione grabbed a hunter green dress that went a couple inches above her knees and had spaghetti straps. She slipped the dress on over a black strapless bra and lacy knickers set. She brushed her hair so that it was wavy and then put some blush, eyeliner, mascara, lipgloss, and gray eyeshadow on.

She put her cloak on and then slipped her bag on. Hermione slipped her feet in some black flip flops and made her way into the common room. Draco's door opened and he stepped out in a pair of faded jeans, and a hunter green shirt. His cloak was open and his bag was hung carelessly on his shoulder.

He stared over at Hermione and smiled. Hermione could feel her heart melt when he smiled at her. She had never really saw him smile before.

"Not Slytherin eh?"

Hermione felt her cheeks flush slightly.

"Well I like the colors...but I don't belong in the house."

"Sure...you're whole family has been in Slytherin."

Hermione thought about this. The sorting hat had been trying to put her in Slytherin, but she refused its offer and demanded a different house. She would have taken Hufflepuff rather.

"Anyways...I'm telling Harry and Ron this morning. When are you telling Pansy and Blaise?"

"This morning...down in the dungeons."

Hermione nodded her head and smiled slightly. She walked towards the portrait and Draco and her reached it at the same time. It opened and Draco let her through first.

They walked silently down to the Great Hall together. Finally they reached the first floor and split apart. Hermione wandered to the Gryffindor table and sat between Harry and Ron.

"I need to talk to you guys about that thing before classes."

They both looked at her strangely.

"What thing," Ron asked loudly.

Hermione mouthed the word marriage to them and then they nodded their heads. She ate quickly and then Ginny joined them. She rushed them and then the four walked out towards the lake.

They stopped on the edge of it and sat down. Hermione breathed deeply and then looked over at them.

"Ok you guys promised not to hate me..."

"We'd never hate you Hermione..."

Hermione counted to ten slowly with her eyes closed. She opened them and saw all of them looking at her.

"Ok the guy that I'm betrothed to is Draco."

"As in MALFOY?"

"Yes Ronald."

"Are you bloody serious Mione?"

"Of course...I wouldn't joke about these matters."

"Well how are you going to get out of it?"

"That's the thing...I can't!"

"There has to be some way..."

"Seriously Ron...if there was I would have found it already..."

"Yeah, but don't give up hope Hermione."

"He's not that bad...we called truce and we're trying to get along."

"But it's Malfoy!"

"I know that, but I have to marry him and...produce a heir."

Ron and Harry started gagging.

"That's just foul Hermione..."

Hermione just scowled at them.

"Like I really want to shag him...you think I want to?"

"No Hermione..."

"Good, because I don't want to..."

"No wonder you were in tears."

Hermione just stared at them fighting.

"I've decided to try and work this out with Draco, so I won't be miserable during the marriage. There's no divorce, and yesterday he proposed that we wouldn't be unfaithful..."

"NO DIVORCE? You believe that he won't be unfaithful? He probably said that just so you wouldn't think he was cheating...also probably so he could get you in to bed."

"RONALD! Don't say that...He's adding it to the contract, so he can't break it."

"Sure Mione..."

"If you're going to be a baby, then maybe I shouldn't have told you..."

"Well sorry...but you're marry my enemy."

"Like I have a choice Ron...I sure as bloody hell wouldn't marry him on my free will..."

"I know Hermione."

"Good...now we better get going."

Hermione and the other three made their way to class and didn't say much. She finally went to the common room after lunch and just laid there thinking over everything.

She wondered how Pansy and Blaise took the news.

Pansy probably threw a hissy fit...

Blaise probably didn't care...

Hermione was just glad that her friends hadn't disowned her, or she wouldn't be able to live this down.

She still hadn't talked to her parents since that one day, and she had no intention on talking to them for awhile. She was still very angry with them.

Well that's it...please review. I hope you like it...not very long, but you got to see Harry, Ron and Ginny's reactions to the news. Well more like Ron's reaction. Harry and Ginny were basically silent.


	9. Opinions

Chp. 9- Opinions

To my reviewers: you guys are the best! Thanks for all the reviews!

Last Time:

Hermione was just glad that her friends hadn't disowned her, or she wouldn't be able to live this down.

She still hadn't talked to her parents since that one day, and she had no intention on talking to them for awhile. She was still very angry with them.

Now:

Draco finished eating and grabbed Blaise and Pansy's arms and dragged them down to the dungeons.

He pushed them into an empty classroom. Pansy stumbled and fell down. Her skirt flew up and you could see her knickers. Normally Draco would laugh at her stupidity, but he was too preoccupied. He sat on a desk and faced them. Pansy picked herself up and brushed the dirt off herself. She glared at Draco.

"What is sooo important that you had to grab me and Blaise from breakfast, and push me and make me fall?"

"It's actually Blaise and I."

"Whoever."

"Anyway. I'm getting married over Christmas break."

"Wow. Congrats mate. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Blaise."

"Are you announcing our engagment soon?"

"Pansy, I'm not marrying you."

"WHAT!"

"I said I wasn't marrying you."

"Who else are you going to marry?"

"Someone."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well who is this skank?"

"She's not a skank. Actually she's the farthest thing from a skank."

"Well who the bloody hell is it?"

"Hermione Granger."

Pansy's mouth dropped, and Blaise's right eyebrow quirked.

"HERMIONE GRANGER! YOU DUMP ME FOR THAT MUDBLOOD AND KNOW-IT-ALL! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Nothing is wrong with me."

"Hermione Granger mate? One third of the golden trio? Are my ears decieving me?"

"No mate. You heard correct."

"Well congrats again. She's pretty sexy now. I would probably hit that if you weren't going to marry her?"

"Blaise! That is my future wife. Eww."

"So is this free will or something else?"

"Arranged."

Draco leaned over to Blaise's ear, and whispered, "She's a virgin."

Blaise groaned.

"Oh man. That is soo hot. I officially hate you."

"Excuse me, but if you don't mind I would like to finish yelling at Draco!"

"Oh give it a rest Pansy."

"Go to hell Blaise."

"I'll be taking you along."

Draco sat there on the desk with his arms crossed.

"So now that you know, we can get on with life."

"So why would your parents want you to marry a mudblood?"

"That's the thing. She's not a mudblood. She's a pureblood."

"Really. Granger isn't a pureblood name."

"No her name isn't even Hermione Granger. They changed it."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Well we better get going to class, or we're going to be late."

They went to class and before Draco knew it the day was over, and he had no homework. He went up to the common room and found it empty. He threw off his cloak and laid on the couch.

After a couple minutes, Hermione came in. She was reading a book and didn't notice Draco. She walked along and went into her room. A few more minutes later she came out with her hair up in a messy bun, face washed, black shorts that came up mid thigh and a teal-gray tanktop on. She was finishing up Hogwarts: A History.

Hermione came over to the couch, and went to lie down. She landed on top of Draco. She screamed and jumped off him.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry. I didn't even notice you were here. You usually say something...and yeah."

Draco just looked at her before laughing. She blushed deep red.

"It's ok Hermione. Really."

She sat in the chair across from him and started laughing too. After they stopped laughing, they just stared at each other.

"Well that was interesting. We're actually getting along, and not fighting, but laughing."

"It's different alright."

They smiled at each other before Hermione went back to reading her book. She threw her legs over one of the chair's arms, and rested her head on the other one. Draco looked over at her and he really focused on her legs.

They were nice and tan. Also they seemed to go on for miles. She had to be about 5'8" while he was 6'2". He licked his lips. The shorts hugged what they were covering of her body, which wasn't a lot. The tanktop hugged her chest, and showed some cleavage. He leaned on his arm a bit to see her chest better. She was so into her book she didn't even notice.

Finally he grabbed a book and decided to read. When he looked over again, he saw Hermione asleep with the book resting against her chest. He closed his book and placed it on his desk. He placed his hands beneath Hermione's knees and behind her neck. He picked her up and she didn't move at all.

Draco walked over to her room and placed her in the middle of her bed. He pulled the blanket over her and set her book on her nightstand. He pulled her hair out of her bun quickly and it flowed around her shoulders. A smile appeared on her face. He felt a small smile tug at his face. He pushed a couple pieces of hair away from her face before leaving her room and closing the door behind him.

He went to his room and took his clothes off and changed into a new pair of boxers before falling on the bed and covering up with the comforter. He fell asleep shortly, dreaming about his wedding to Hermione and the honeymoon.

Well there's the chapter. Sorry it took so long. I haven't had time to write plus I didn't know what to write next, so I just gave up for a couple months while I was trying to get good grades in school. Now that it's christmas break, you should expect another chapter. I'm going to try and put two chapters up for every story. Please keep reading!


	10. In the Rain

Chp. 10- In the Rain

Thanks to all my reviewers! It means a lot to get reviews from people who enjoy my stories!

Last Time:

Draco walked over to her room and placed her in the middle of her bed. He pulled the blanket over her and set her book on her nightstand. He pulled her hair out of her bun quickly and it flowed around her shoulders. A smile appeared on her face. He felt a small smile tug at his face. He pushed a couple pieces of hair away from her face before leaving her room and closing the door behind him.

He went to his room and took his clothes off and changed into a new pair of boxers before falling on the bed and covering up with the comforter. He fell asleep shortly, dreaming about his wedding to Hermione and the honeymoon.

Now:

Hermione woke up and looked around. This was the second time that Draco had moved her from the common room to her bedroom.

It was...sweet of him.

Hermione smiled to herself and made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. She didn't notice the other occupant as she stretched and yawned. Her tanktop strained against her chest and lifted up to show off her flat stomach.

"When did you get your belly button pierced?"

Hermione froze and looked over at Draco. He had a grin on his face, and was completely naked except for the towel slung loosely around his hips. She put her arms down to her sides before she answered him.

"At the beginning of the summer."

He nodded and stared at her. Hermione felt herself blush as his eyes wandered over his body.

"You need the bathroom?"

Hermione felt herself nod dumbly, unable to speak. He smirked quickly before going into his room. Hermione locked all the doors and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was down and unruly, her cheeks were pink from blushing, and her outfit stuck to her body.

"Gods...no wonder he was looking at me..."

She groaned and slipped out of her clothes before getting into the shower. She let the water fall over her body for awhile, soothing her tense body. She sighed in satisfaction and washed up quickly.

Hermione wrapped a towel around herself and unlocked the common room door before unlocking Draco's door. It opened right away and he stepped inside. He looked down at Hermione who stood right in front of him.

She was still dripping wet, and her hair clung to her shoulders and neck. She felt a blush creep onto her cheeks again as Draco glanced at her body as if she wasn't even wearing a towel.

"Hello..."

Hermione gulped as his eyes stared right into her's.

"Um...hi."

She watched as his face came closer to her's and she couldn't breathe. He was going to kiss her. She felt his breathe on her face and closed her eyes as his lips met her's.

Draco had pulled her close to his body with one arm around her waist. He was kissing her with passion and Hermione felt herself swoon.

Hermione took the opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck, bringing Draco as close as he could get. She could feel his six pack through his shirt and scolded herself. She started to pull away but felt one of his hands tangle into her hair and rest at the nape of her neck, effectively keeping her lips against his.

Merlin he's an excellent kisser, Hermione couldn't help but think to herself.

He started nibbling on her bottom lip, and Hermione opened her mouth for him. She gasped as his tongue softly massaged her own.

Draco had let his hand on her waist slid down till he cupped her bum and crashed her hips against his. Hermione could feel his obvious arousal and moaned despite her brain telling her not to.

Finally when Hermione couldn't breathe anymore, she felt Draco pull away. She looked up into his silver eyes and saw him looking down at her with something she had never seen in his eyes before.

Hermione gulped as she realized it was lust...Draco Malfoy was lusting after her?

She tried to pull away, but his hands were still on her bum and neck. She felt him lower his face to her again, and closed her eyes. His lips never met her's.

Hermione was about to open her eyes again when she felt his soft lips against her neck. She almost moaned but bit her lip.

He was trailing kisses lightly up and down her neck.

Hermione felt him suck on a pressure point and moaned. Gods this is wonderful, she thought to herself.

Draco nipped at her neck here and there before he licked it to soothe his assault.

Finally he pulled away and looked into her eyes again. Hermione slowly backed away into her room. She felt her back hit her door and reached behind herself to open it. He was still staring at her intently, his eyes never leaving her's. Finally she was in her room and she leaned against the door once it was shut.

Hermione was breathing deeply and mentally slapped herself.

"What the hell were you thinking," she whispered to herself.

She made her way over to her closet and looked through her clothes. She grabbed out a pair of faded jeans and a red tanktop. She slid her clothes on over top of a pair of red lace knickers and a red bra.

Hermione could feel her heart beating fast still as she looked in the mirror. Her lips were swollen from her make-out session and she had bite marks and hickeys from where Draco had kissed, licked, sucked, and bit at her neck.

"Gods Hermione! You're such a dolt...You just let him make-out with you before class, and now look at you...Crap! I can't let anyone see me like this."

She looked around for a book that she never thought she would have to use. She opened to the index and searched for what she was looking for. Finally she found it and turned to page 107. She started reading the page before finally finding the spell.

"Have some love bites you don't want anyone to know about? Trying to keep a secret? Well here's the spell you need. You just have to raise your wand, and say 'Concealia,' and you're marks will be hidden for 24 hours. Now go have some more fun you naughty witch."

Hermione felt herself blush and quickly did what the book said. Thankfully her neck looked perfect and you couldn't see any sign of Draco's administrations to her neck.

She silently thanked Lavender for buying her 500 Tricks and Spells for Every Young Witch last Christmas. She never thought she would use it but it had finally come in handy.

She swiped some lipgloss on so the puffiness of her lips looked less noticeable. She slipped her cloak on and brushed her hair up into a ponytail before grabbing her bag and making her way down to the Great Hall. When she walked in she saw Draco was already sitting at the Slytherin table. She felt his eyes follow her and tried not to blush.

Hermione scanned the Gryffindor table and finally spotted Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She rushed over to them and sat between Harry and Ginny. Ginny looked over at her and raised her eyebrows. Hermione couldn't help as her cheeks reddened.

Ginny grinned and leaned over to whisper in Hermione's ear.

"So how was it?"

Hermione felt her heart flutter as Ginny smiled knowingly at her.

"That good huh? I heard he was a great kisser."

"Shh...I'll tell you later Gin," Hermione whispered, not wanting the boys to hear them.

Ginny nodded at her and finished eating her breakfast. Hermione grabbed some food and ate slowly. She remained silent when she walked with the boys to class. Today they had Defense Against the Dark Arts. Then Hermione had Ancient Runes and the boys had Divination.

Ron and Harry hardly noticed how silent their friend was, which Hermione didn't mind. At least they weren't bugging her so she could think.

Classes went by quickly, since for once Hermione Granger was not paying attention in class. She couldn't help but let her mind wander to Draco. They had called truce just a day or two ago and now they were snogging? It seemed so unreal. She ran her tongue over her lips, which were still a bit swollen.

Hermione decided to skip dinner and made her way outside and sat by the lake. She watched as the sun set in the sky and even though it was dark she didn't go inside. Slowly rain drops can falling from the sky, and drenched her.

Hermione smiled to herself. She loved sitting in the rain. Slowly it started to rain more, and soon it was almost downpouring. Hermione stood up and twirled with delight before she just stood there watching the raindrops hit the lake.

When she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, she flinched slightly. She turned around and was face to face with Draco. His hair was sticking to his forehead, and she could barely see his eyes.

"What are you doing out here Hermione?"

Hermione smiled slightly.

"Just thinking and relaxing. Why are you out here?"

"I wanted to do this."

Hermione looked at him curiously before she felt his hands on her hips, bringing her body next to his for the second time that day. She looked up at him with questions in her eyes.

Why her?

Why now?

What was going to happen between them?

Did he like her?

Is this how it felt to fall for someone?

He didn't take his eyes of her's as he leaned closer. Before his lips met her's, she couldn't help let his name fall through her lips. "Draco," she said and he understood her need. He wouldn't keep her waiting.

Draco closed the space between them and kissed her softly at first. He could feel her hands tangle in his hair, pulling him closer. He nibbled on her lip, hunger for her growing as he knew he would be her only one.

He didn't want to scare her, so he knew he had to keep his arousal for her tampered down.

Hermione felt him grind his hips against her's and moaned into his mouth. Even if she knew it was wrong, it felt so nice.

Draco slowly pushed her on the ground and kept his body close to her's. Hermione felt his arousal poking at her thigh and let one hand wander down to cup his bum and press him to her more. He groaned at her action, kissing her with more passion.

He was the only one that made her feel this way. She knew she was acting reckless and experiencing something forbidden.

She knew he was experienced and felt safe in his arms. He would show her how to make love, and in return she love him.

His hands trailed up to cup her breast and Hermione arched her hips up to meet his. He pulled her shirt off, breaking their lip contact. Hermione smashed her lips back onto his. She slid his cloak off and started unbuttoning his shirt. She slid his shirt off and ran her hands up and down his chest.

Draco removed her bra with expertise, and ran his hands over her breasts with feather light touches. Hermione grabbed his shoulders as she moaned out in pleasure. No one had ever touched her like this before.

He broke apart from her lips to kiss down her neck. He took one breast in his mouth.

"Draco," Hermione gasped as he bit lightly on her nipple.

He trailed his kisses down to her stomach till her reached the top of her pants. He pulled them down along with her knickers and kissed her inner thigh. Hermione moaned out in pleasure. He was so gentle with her.

Hermione felt him kiss her gently down there before trailing kisses back up to her mouth. She reached down and undid his pants, and she saw he wore no boxers. She could feel a light blush on her cheeks as she looked at him.

Hermione could feel him poking her inner thigh. Draco grabbed on of her hands in his and brought it down to grasp him. Hermione felt how hard he was and his hand moved her's up and down slowly, stroking him. He rested his head against her shoulder and moaned out in pleasure. Finally after a few minutes she felt him down there, right outside her entrance. He looked into her eyes and she nodded softly.

Draco kissed her and slowly slid inside her. Hermione could feel herself stretching to accomodate him. She gasped against his lips. Finally he stopped moving when he met her barrier.

"This is going to hurt," he whispered against her lips.

Hermione braced her hands on his shoulders and closed her eyes. She nodded her head and felt him kiss her. He thrust roughly, and Hermione felt herself scream into his mouth. He stopped to let her get use to him inside her before slowly pulling out and thrusting back in.

Hermione couldn't tell if it was tears on her face or if it was just the rain. Finally after a couple time it didn't hurt anymore and Hermione felt herself moan with pleasure.

She wrapped her arms around him to hold him as close as he could get, letting her hands move over his back. His muscles moved under her hands as he thrust in and out of her. She arched her back in pleasure and felt their hips collide. She threw her head back and he took this opportunity to suck on her collarbone.

"Draco," Hermione heard herself moan.

Heat pooled in her stomach and she felt Draco groan with pleasure. She felt herself climax and Draco's lips sought her's as he joined her in ecstacy. She could feel him moan her name against her mouth.

He rested his head against her shoulder when they were both done. Hermione felt herself breathe deeply, trying to calm her racing heart. They were both soaking wet, but neither noticed. Draco lifted his head and looked her in they eyes. Hermione felt her stomach fill with butterflies and brought his lips crashing down to her's.

They staid there kissing for awhile, neither bothering to remove themselves from each other.

Finally after a few minutes, Draco finally slid out of Hermione and helped her up. Neither said a word as they got dressed and made their way to the castle. When they were on the fifth floor, Draco grabbed Hermione's hand in his. She grinned over at him and intertwined their fingers. Finally they reached their common room, and both were exhausted.

Draco laid on the couch and pulled Hermione down on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and Hermione rested her head against his chest, hearing his heart beat. They feel asleep like this, with smiles on their faces and didn't wake till the next morning.

Well I hope you like it. I wasn't going to have them sleep together till they were married, but I decided to go with the romantice scene in the rain that someone suggested and I decided that they were ready...so I hope you like it! Please R & R!


	11. Hogwarts' Scandal

Chp. 11- Hogwarts' Scandal

Thanks to all that reviewed last chapter!

Last Time:

They staid there kissing for awhile, neither bothering to remove themselves from each other.

Finally after a few minutes, Draco finally slid out of Hermione and helped her up. Neither said a word as they got dressed and made their way to the castle. When they were on the fifth floor, Draco grabbed Hermione's hand in his. She grinned over at him and intertwined their fingers. Finally they reached their common room, and both were exhausted.

Draco laid on the couch and pulled Hermione down on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and Hermione rested her head against his chest, hearing his heart beat. They feel asleep like this, with smiles on their faces and didn't wake till the next morning.

Now:

Hermione woke up and felt arms around her waist. She lifted her head up and saw Draco sleeping soundly. She thought about how they got there and then she remembered what happened last night.

Oh my god...I slept with Draco, Hermione thought to herself.

Hermione unwrapped Draco's arms from around her. She got off the couch and groaned at the pain that shot through her body.

"Ow bloody hell!"

Hermione slowly made her way to the bathroom and started the shower up, making sure the water was hot. She slipped her clothes off and stepped into the shower. She let the water run over her body.

She washed up quickly and wrapped a towel around her body. She made her way over to her bedroom slowly.

Hermione laid down on her bed for a bit. Finally she got up and looked through her clothes. She grabbed out a pair of navy blue lace knickers and a navy blue bra. She slipped them on then put on a pair of faded jeans and a navy blue tanktop. She put her cloak on and then slid some navy blue flip flops on.

Hermione sat down at her vanity and grabbed her brush. She brushed her hair out and then put on some light pink blush, clear lipgloss, mascara, eyeliner, and smoky gray eyeshadow.

She grabbed her bag and then went out into the common room. Draco was no where to be seen. Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall, taking her time.

When she got there, she sat in between Ginny and Harry again. Ginny looked at her and raised her eyebrows.

"I'll tell you during break."

Ginny nodded. Hermione had Transfiguration and then Arithmancy. Then she had break.

"What the hell is that Hermione?"

Hermione looked at Ron, who was staring at her.

"What's what?"

Ron pointed to her neck. People started looking at her and gasped. Ginny leaned over and whispered in Hermione's ear, "You have love bites all over your neck."

Hermione groaned and ran to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and sure enough she did have love bites all over her neck from Draco.

"Damn it. Concealia."

The marks were concealed and Hermione breathed deeply. She made her way back to the Great Hall and just when she got to the doors, she ran into Draco. He looked at her.

"Hi Hermione."

Hermione blushed and looked at the floor.

"Hello Draco."

She felt his hand grasp her chin and pull her face up so she was looking him in the eyes. He kissed her quickly.

"This isn't going to be weird is it?"

Hermione blushed even more.

"Umm no...its just the farthest I've gone with a boy is kissing..."

"Really?"

"Yeah...so I've never done anything like that before..."

Hermione stuttered slightly before shutting up. Draco looked at her and smiled.

"Well you were great last night..."

Hermione gave him a half grin and felt her heart beat faster.

"Well we better go eat before classes."

Hermione nodded her head and followed Draco into the Great Hall. It was dead silent and all eyes were on the two. All of a sudden there was a bunch of whispering. She caught bits of conversations.

"...heard they were bethrothed..."

"Pansy was pissed..."

"Hermione's not even her real name..."

"...and get this. She's a pureblood."

"I heard that she was pregnant and that's why they're engaged."

"...but I don't see her ring..."

"Someone told me they've had sex ten times already..."

"...and I can't believe she gets him as a husband..."

"She is soo lucky. He's amazing in bed!"

Hermione groaned and glared at Draco. His eyes were wide and he was looking around at everyone.

"I'm going to kill you," she whispered dangerously at him.

She pulled him out into the hall and put her hands on her hips.

"You just had to tell Pansy and Blaise, and now they spilled the bloody beans and everyone knows!"

"Well excuse me...I told them not to tell anyone, but Pansy was bloody furious I wasn't marrying her, so she probably did it to piss me off!"

Hermione put her head in her hands. She felt Draco's hand rest on her shoulder, and she fell into his arms and wept. He held her close and patted her on the back, not quite sure what to do.

"It's fine Hermione...At least now we don't have to hide behind out secret..."

"It's fine for you...I'm suppose to be flawless, and now I have the biggest scandal that ever happened to Hogwarts happening to me..."

"Well we're going through it together. If people see that it doesn't bother us, then they'll just drop it."

Hermione sighed and then wiped her tears away. She breathed deeply before looking at him.

"So do you really want to give them something to talk about?"

She raised her eyebrows at this.

"What do you have in mind?"

He grinned and replied, "Oh just walking in hand and hand, and then breaking apart with a kiss."

Hermione thought it over. Well if her reputation was already down the drain, she might as well have fun with it.

"Ok."

Draco smiled at her and grabbed her hand in his, linking their fingers together. He opened the doors for them and walked to the tables. Everyone looked up, their jaws dropping. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were together! They stopped and looked at each other. Everyone waited, holding their breath.

Draco leaned down and kissed Hermione. Everyone watched, enthrailed at the spectucal in front of them. Even the teachers watched, not use to seeing something so daring happen. Finally they pulled apart and went to their respective house tables. Everyone started talking again, discussing this new information. Hermione took her seat between Harry and Ginny.

Ginny smiled at her.

"You go girl!"

Hermione grinned back at her. Lavender and Parvati were sitting across from her, with smiles on their faces.

"Hermione! You lucky girl...you and Draco!"

Hermione smirked at this.

"Yes I know..."

"So is it true that you're engaged to him?"

"Yes it is..."

"Wow...so where's your ring?"

"Well we haven't had time to buy one...we've been so _busy_."

Lavender and Parvati's smiles widened at this.

"Oh I'm sure you have been. Well congratulations!"

"Thank you."

Hermione ate quickly and then headed to class with Harry and Ron.

"What the hell was with that kiss Hermione?"

"Well Draco thought it would be better if we pretended not to care what people thought, and ignored them..."

Ron was bright red.

"Oh and he thought it was a good idea to leave love bites all over your neck?"

Hermione blushed at this.

"Err yes...well we called truce so we won't make each other miserable and yeah..."

They sat down in class.

"So who told about Draco and I?"

"Pansy...she got up on the Slytherin table and screamed it practically...right after you left."

"That stupid bitch..."

"Hermione!"

"Sorry Harry," Hermione replied and grinned at him.

Class started and they learned a new spell, which Hermione was the first to get, as usual. She earned 15 points for Gryffindor and smile at Professor McGonagall. She read the book and waited till the bell rang. She made her way to Arithmancy after saying goodbye to the boys. She took notes and then did some book work in that class. She had no homework and went to find Ginny. She found her in the library, and sat next to her.

Ginny grinned over at her.

"Ok I want all the details..."

"All?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Ok well we made out yesterday morning, when I just got done in the shower and was only wearing a towel. Then last night I was outside when it was raining and he came out. He kissed me then pushed me down on the ground, and we shagged..."

Ginny's jaw dropped at this bit of information.

"Are you serious?"

Hermione nodded her head.

"Was it good?"

"Oh yeah...it was wonderful...but it was a bit awkward this morning..."

"Why?"

"Well because the farthest I've ever gone with a guy besides Draco is kissing, and not even with tongue..."

"I see...well you are soo lucky...I've heard he's a great kisser and an excellent lover!"

"Oh he is Ginny," Hermione said with a dreamy look in her eye.

"So now you can kiss him in public and stuff..."

"Yeah...this is the biggest scandal in Hogwarts though...everyone is going to be talking about it forever...no one was suppose to find out yet..."

"Well at least it's out in the open and you don't have to worry about it..."

"Yeah I suppose. Well I better get back to the Head common room. I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?"

"Yup talk you tomorrow Hermione."

Hermione made her way upstairs and saw Draco lying on the couch. He was reading a book. Hermione went into her bedroom and changed into a pair of black yoga pants and a white tanktop. She grabbed a book and went out into the common room. She flopped down onto the chair, letting her legs fall over the arm. She felt eyes on her but ignored them.

Draco cleared his throat and Hermione looked up from her book.

"Yes Draco?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine...I was wondering when I get my engagement ring Draco..."

Draco smiled at this and went into his room. He came out carrying a black velvet ring case. He kneeled next to her and opened the case up. Inside was the most gorgeous ring she had ever seen.

It was 24 karat white gold and had a big rectangular diamond in the center and alternating small sapphires and diamonds around the band.

"Oh it's gorgeous Draco."

Draco grabbed her hand and slid it on her ring finger. Hermione admired it and looked at Draco.

"I love it Draco..."

"I'm glad," he replied and went back to lie on the couch. Hermione read her book again and looked at the ring every now and then. She fell asleep quickly, not even noticing when Draco picked her up and put her in her bed.

Well I'm leaving it there...I hope you like it...please review and tell me what you think...


	12. Snogging With His Girl

Chp. 12- Snogging With His Girl

Thanks to all those that reviewed!

Last Time:

Draco smiled at this and went into his room. He came out carrying a black velvet ring case. He kneeled next to her and opened the case up. Inside was the most gorgeous ring she had ever seen.

It was 24 karat white gold and had a rectangular diamond in the center and alternating small sapphires and diamonds around the band.

"Oh it's gorgeous Draco."

Draco grabbed her hand and slid it on her ring finger. Hermione admired it and looked at Draco.

"I love it Draco..."

"I'm glad," he replied and went back to lie on the couch. Hermione read her book again and looked at the ring every now and then. She fell asleep quickly, not even noticing when Draco picked her up and put her in her bed.

Now:

When Hermione woke up, she was in her bed. She smiled and went into the bathroom. It was empty.

She locked the doors and took a shower. Hermione wrapped a towel around her body when she was done and unlocked all the doors again. Draco came in right away in just his boxers.

Hermione felt herself blush. She wasn't use to seeing someone when they were practically naked.

Draco smiled over at her. Hermione felt as if he could see through her towel and wrapped it around her body tighter.

"Do you want to walk down to the Great Hall together Hermione?"

Hermione thought it over before replying.

"Sure Draco..."

Draco's smile widened.

"Alright. I'll meet you in the common room in thirty."

Hermione nodded and headed to her bedroom. She closed the door behind herself and went to her wardrobe. She finally decided on an outfit and slipped it on.

She was wearing a hunter green silk halter top and a pair of dark jeans over a pair of hunter green and black lace knickers. She slipped a pair of black leather boots with a stiletto heel on and zipped them up. They stopped right below her knees, and she pulled her pants down over them.

Hermione put her cloak on and then went to her vanity. She brushed her hair and clipped the front part back with a barette, leaving the rest of it down.

She put on some mascara, eyeliner, smoky gray eyeshadow, clear lipgloss, and pink blush.

Hermione grabbed her bag and made sure she had her Potions, Ancient Runes, and History of Magic supplies. She went out into the common room and Draco was already sitting on the couch.

He smiled and stood as Hermione made her way over to him. Hermione smiled back at him. Draco grabbed her bag from her.

"What are you doing?"

"Carrying your bag for you..."

"You don't have to..."

Draco smile widened.

"I know, but I want to."

This left Hermione speechless. She looked down at her hands and saw the ring...her engagement ring from Draco.

As she stared at her hands, Draco grabbed her left one and pulled her along. Hermione looked up surprised and walked along with Draco. They made their way to the Great Hall and Draco pulled Hermione back as she was going to go into the Great Hall. She looked back at Draco.

"What?"

Draco looked at her and then into the Great Hall.

"Pansy is in there already. Do you want to make her mad?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well she's bloody mad because she thought I would propose to her after we graduated, which is totally delusional...Anyways I think we should kiss again today."

Hermione thought the idea over and realized she liked kissing him so she had no objection.

"I think that's a good idea. We should break apart with a kiss every day and walk together to classes. I'm so mad at Pansy for telling everyone. Ginny said Pansy got up on the Slytherin table yesterday and screamed out about us."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Merlin that girl is desperate..."

Hermione snickered and nodded her head.

"Ready?"

Hermione breathed deeply and then nodded at Draco. They walked in together and everyone stared at them again.

Hermione looked over at Draco and before he could lean down to kiss her, Hermione stood on her tippy toes and kissed him.

She heard shouts and catcalls as her and Draco kissed passionately.

Hermione felt him nibble on her bottom lip and she opened her mouth for him. He coaxed her tongue out of her mouth and stroked it expertly with his own. Hermione almost moaned but remembered they were in the Great Hall. She felt his hands on her hips and his body next to hers'.

They pulled apart and Hermione heard applause surround them. She blushed and looked around to see half of the students standing, and clapping for their little show. Draco handed her her bag and winked at her. He squeezed her hand and made his way to the Slytherin table.

Hermione sat down between Ron and Ginny. Ginny grinned at her and Ron and Harry looked a bit green.

Just then Ginny gasped and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"What a rock! This is the prettiest ring I've ever seen Hermione!"

Hermione smiled at her and let Ginny examine her ring. This got Lavender and Parvati's attention. They gasped.

"Oh my god! Hermione is that your ring?"

Hermione nodded at them. They practically knocked the food out of the way as they reached over to look at her hand.

"Wow...this is definitely a ring fit for a Malfoy...I've never seen such an expensive ring..."

"I think I saw this ring at Diagon Alley...it was in the window on a cushion. It said it was the most expensive ring ever made...I think the tag said it was 6222 galleons, 2 sickles, and 25 knuts (A/N: $30,000!)."

Hermione gasped as Lavender said this.

"What?"

"I said it was 6222 galleons, 2 sick..."

Hermione cut her off and gaped at the ring. He had spent that much on a ring?

"I know what you said Lavender...I just can't believe he spent that much on a ring!"

"Well he's a Malfoy Hermione...the Malfoys only have the best of everything of course..."

Hermione just sat there staring at her ring. This was worth a lot for just an engagement ring...You could buy two brand new cars with her ring...

Ginny's eyebrows were raised up as high as they could go.

"Bloody hell Hermione! That has to be the most expensive ring ever made...and you're wearing it."

"I know...Merlin I still can't believe he would spend that much on a ring..."

Hermione grabbed some food and started eating quickly. She knew breakfast was almost over and she had classes to get to. She would discuss the ring with Draco later.

She made her way to Potions and took her seat next to Draco. He smiled at her and grabbed her hand, which just happened to have her engagement ring on her finger. This reminded Hermione to talk to him, now.

"Draco?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"Where did you buy this ring?"

"In Diagon Alley..."

"What did you pay for it?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because Lavender was gushing over it and she said she saw it on a pillow in a store window."

"Well she's right then..."

"She said it had something that said it was the most expensive ring ever made..."

Draco smiled over at her.

"Yes...it is."

"Why would you give me something like this?"

"Why not? You're my fiance Hermione."

"Yes but I don't want you to spend 6222 galleons, 2 sickles and 25 knuts on a ring!"

"I still don't get what the problem is..."

"You just spent $30,000 dollars on a ring Draco that I only wear for the duration we're engaged!"

"Yes and then you'll get an even better one when we get married..."

Hermione almost hit her head on the table.

"Why would you spend so much on a ring? You could have bought me a cheaper one and used the money for something else?"

"Hermione you're going to be a Malfoy! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Not really...should it?"

"Yes...We are loaded Hermione...we don't buy cheap things...we buy the most expensive of everything..."

Snape called for silence and told everyone to get to work on the potion on the board. Hermione got her stuff out and ready before speaking to Draco, who spoke first.

"Does it bother you to have nice things?"

Hermione thought about it.

"No...I just don't feel comfortable receiving things from people that are expensive. It's not like I got you anything..."

"So what? You'll have to get use to it...I like buying expensive things for my girls...well I should say girl now..."

Hermione felt herself blush at this. Draco Malfoy just called her his girl! She felt giddy despite herself.

"Well what if I don't want you to buy me expensive things Draco Malfoy?"

Draco narrowed his eyes playfully at her.

"Well Hermione that's just too damn bad...because...I'm...going...to...do...it...anyway," Draco said and kissed her on the lips.

Hermione felt herself swoon and kissed him back. Just then there was a loud smack in front of them. They pulled apart and saw Snape glaring at them. His hand was on the table.

"Do you two feel that now is the time to be snogging? Right in the middle of my class?"

Draco glared at his Head of House and Hermione looked down at her hands.

"I'll see the two of you after class!"

Hermione blushed bright red at being reprimanded for kissing Draco in class. Everyone was staring over at them.

"GET BACK TO WORK!"

Eveyone turned back to their cauldrons and continued working. Class ended and everyone put their things away and cast looks of sympathy at the engaged couple. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and lead her up to Snape's desk. He was sitting in his chair and looked at them.

"I should give you both detention for this! You're both Heads and you feel the need to snog right in the middle of my class!"

Draco decided to speak up.

"Professor I kissed Hermione. She had nothing to do with it."

Snape raised his eyebrows at this.

"Oh really Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes sir...You see Hermione and I are engaged, and well I really couldn't resist myself...She is my fiance after all!"

Hermione blushed bright red at this. Draco wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Show him your ring sweetheart."

Hermione held her hand out and saw Snape's eyes widen.

"Well this does change the circumstances slightly...I won't give you a detention, but this is a warning. Even if you are engaged I don't want to be seeing anymore of that behavior in my classroom!"

They both nodded.

"You're dismissed. Tell your teachers you were having a meeting with me."

Draco pulled Hermione out of Snape's classroom and upstairs. They made their way to Ancient Runes, neither speaking till they were several floors above the dungeons.

"Oh my god! We almost got a detention."

"No we didn't. Snape wouldn't give me a detention and if you're my fiance you won't get one either. He's my godfather you know..."

Hermione's jaw dropped at this.

"Really?"

"Yes...he was just putting on an act basically..."

Hermione and Draco made their way to the class and let themselves in. The teacher looked at them and they gave him their excuse and took their seats. In Ancient Runes they just took some notes and had to read 10 pages in the book, which Hermione completed in class.

She thought over the eventful day that had happened so far. The bell rang and she made her way to History of Magic. Draco was holding her hand and their fingers were linked together.

Professor Binns came in through the chalkboard like he did everytime and droned on about some war. Draco was still holding Hermione's hand. She saw Harry and Ron staring at them. She smiled over at them.

Class was done and they went to lunch. Hermione kissed Draco on his lips quickly as they broke apart. She sat down next to Ginny and felt someone sit on the other side of her.

"I can't believe you kissed Malfoy in Potions! Did you get a month worth of detention?"

"We didn't get any detention."

"All of the house points taken away?"

"No house points were taken away although I earned almost all of them!"

Ron and Harry's jaws dropped.

"So he didn't do anything to you?"

"Nope..."

They shook their heads in confusion.

"That makes no sense...Snape hates you practically..."

"I know, but he loves Draco since he's a Slytherin...and I'm his fiance."

Harry and Ron grinned at this.

"Well this is great...you can do anything you want in there pratically!"

Hermione just rolled her eyes and grabbed some food. She ate quickly and went up to the Head common room after saying goodbye to Ginny, Harry, and Ron.

She was up to the second floor when she heard someone call her name. She turned around and saw Draco running to catch up with her. He slowed down and finally was next to her.

They walked up to the Head common room together. They sat down across from each other and stared. Hermione didn't even blush when she saw Draco's eyes wander over her body.

"So what's with the Slytherin colors?"

Hermione grinned over at him.

"I like the colors...sue me..."

Draco smiled back at her.

"I must say I like the colors on you...It brings out the green in your eyes..."

Hermione blushed at his comment. He noticed what color her eyes were?

Draco was lying on the couch, and staring over at her. Hermione stared over at him, taking in all his features.

He had silky white blond hair that fell into his eyes since he stopped gelling it back. His eyes were silver like the moonlight and were staring intently at her. His face was handsome and had perfectly positioned features. His lips were plump and naturally fell in a slight pout. His jaw was strong and defined. He had muscular arms and legs. His stomach was a six pack and he had a thin trail of hairs leading down to his...

Hermione blushed at just thinking about it.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and saw Draco staring at her curiously.

Hermione smiled at him, and her smile widened when he smiled back.

"So..."

Hermione looked at him and didn't know what to say to him.

"Do you want to talk or something?"

Hermione shrugged.

"Sure...but what about?"

"I have no clue..."

They both laughed and then Draco stopped and looked at Hermione. Hermione felt his eyes on her and stopped laughing. He got off the couch and walked over to her chair as if he was under a spell. Hermione looked up at him curiously. He grabbed her hands and pulled her till she was standing. She fell into his body and looked up into his eyes.

He stared down at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Draco leaned down towards her and stopped with his lips just millimeters away from her lips.

Hermione breathed in and stared up into his eyes, wondering why he was being so forward with her. She was looking through her eyelashes, and saw he wasn't trying to move their lips any closer. His eyes were searching hers'.

Hermione closed the space between their lips and felt Draco kiss her with just the right pressure. He was the best kisser! Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his hands that were around her waist rest on her bum. She gasped slightly and felt his tongue make its way into her mouth.

Draco stroked her tongue and Hermione moaned in his mouth. They stood there, snogging like no tomorrow, till they couldn't breathe anymore. They broke apart and stared at each other.

"I just remembered I have something to do," Hermione whispered and pratically ran to her room.

She shut the door and leaned against it.

"Why the hell are Draco and I snogging? And why do I like it so much," Hermione questioned herself quietly.

Hermione slipped on a baby blue silk nightgown that fell to her knees. She got into bed and thought this new relationship over while staring at her ring.

She fell asleep after thinking for a long time, coming up with the decision to just let nature run its course.

I'm going to leave the chapter there! I hope you liked it and will review and tell me what you thought of it. It's pretty long, and it took me a long time to write...Well I can't wait to hear feedback from all of you!


	13. Crushes Revealed

Chp. 13- Crushes Revealed

Thanks to anyone that reviewed!

Last Time:

Hermione slipped on a baby blue silk nightgown that fell to her knees. She got into bed and thought this new relationship over while staring at her ring.

She fell asleep after thinking for a long time, coming up with the decision to just let nature run its course.

Now:

Hermione woke up and made her way into the bathroom. She heard water running and froze in the doorway. The water stopped and Draco stepped out naked. Hermione couldn't help but let her eyes sweep over his gorgeous body. He grabbed a towel and his eyes looked up.

He saw Hermione standing there, wide eyed. He grinned to himself and walked over to her, throwing his towel on the ground. Hermione backed up till her back was against her door. Draco was up against her body in seconds. He looked down at her with a very sexy smirk on his face.

"Hello," Draco said in a deep seductive voice.

Hermione stared up into his silver eyes that were so much like the moon on a dark night. She kept her eyes above his shoulders, not trusting herself to look any lower.

Her silk nightgown brushed against his bare chest and stomach. He was looking deep into her eyes and leaned down to kiss her. Hermione gasped as his soft lips brushed her's. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body flush with his.

They snogged passionately, neither caring that they weren't married, or really even friends yet. Draco pulled his lips off of her lips and looked her in the eyes before lifting her silk nightgown off.

Hermione lifted her arms so it was easier to take her gown off. Draco looked at her with lust filled eyes and she felt him poking her. She blushed slightly as he slipped her knickers off before taking her over to the shower. He turned the shower on before pulling her inside it.

Hermione stared over at him, not knowing why she was doing what she was doing, but liking it all the same. Draco let his lips trail kisses down her neck, nipping affectionately at her collarbone. He pushed her against the wall, and massaged her breasts with his expert hands.

She gasped out in pleasure as his hands worked wonders on her breasts. She felt heat pool in her stomach, becoming aroused.

Draco looked at her as she panted. Her lips were open slightly as she tried to breath.

He grinned before placing his hands on either side of her head, and sliding inside her. Hermione arched her back and heard him groan loudly. He slid out and back in, relishing in the feel of her around him.

Draco kept a steady rhythm with quick, even strokes. Sweat was forming on his forehead as he concentrated on the task at hand. Hermione watched him with amazement at how he was slowly bringing her to a climax. She grabbed his face in her hands, and he looked into her eyes. His eyes were dark gray, almost black and Hermione smiled at him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily on the lips. He kissed her back as he continued to pump in and out of her. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip.

Hermione opened her mouth and met his tongue in the middle. They tangoed with each other as they made love. Hermione felt herself start to orgasm and cried out against his lips.

She pulled away from his mouth and rested her head against the cool shower wall. Her eyes fluttered close as she clamped down on Draco. She arched her back and moaned out as she rode the wave of ecstasy.

She heard her name escape from Draco's mouth. She made herself open her eyes so she could stare into Draco's. His eyes were filled with desire and he moaned as he spilled his seed inside her.

Hermione felt herself climax again from the pressure.

"Draco..."

Hermione saw him stare at her intensely, his eyes never leaving her own. They both came down together, breathing deeply. Draco rested his forehead against her's and Hermione could feel his hot breath on her lips. Their lips were just a few millimeters apart.

Draco's eyes slowly turned back to their original shade and his breathing also returned to normal. He kissed her on the lips, and ran his hand along her spine. Hermione shivered as she kissed him back.

She felt his hand cup her bum and squeeze it softly. She moaned faintly and felt his teeth nibble softly on her bottom lip. He ground his hips into her's and then pulled himself out of her.

He trailed kisses along her jaw and then sucked where her pulse was. Hermione leaned her head back to give him better access to her neck.

After a couple minutes Draco looked up at her and smiled softly. He placed his lips next to her ear.

"I'll meet you in the common room in twenty..."

He pulled away and left her alone in the shower. Hermione breathed in deeply before washing her hair. She thought about what she had just done.

"Sweet Merlin...That's the second time we've shagged. I never imagined myself shagging with Draco. He's wonderful at it though...Perhaps being married won't be so bad. We'll be able to shag whenever and I don't mind it..."

Hermione smiled to herself and washed her body quickly. She turned the water off and grabbed a towel. She quickly wrapped it around her body and made her way to her room. She grabbed out a pair of white lace knickers and the matching bra. She looked through her clothes after putting on her undergarments. Finally she decided on a pair of jean capris that hugged her curves with a ripped right knee. She slipped them on and then grabbed a white satin halter top and slipped it on. It showed off some cleavage and a few centimeters of skin between the pants and shirt.

She went over to her vanity and brushed her long hair out. She slipped it up into a high ponytail, letting the curls fall down her back. She grabbed out her make-up and carefully applied cream eyeshadow, light pink blush, clear lipgloss, black mascara, and black eyeliner.

Once she was pleased with her look, she sprayed some perfume on her wrists, neck, cleavage and then sprayed some in the air and walked into it. She smiled to herself and looked through her shoes before slipping on a pair of black ballet flats. She slipped her cloak on and grabbed her bag.

Hermione stuffed her Care of Magical Creatures and Charms into the bag before looking in the mirror. She grabbed a cute silver butterfly clip and stuck it into her hair by her ponytail before going out to the common room.

Draco was sitting on the couch arm, waiting patiently. He looked up at Hermione and smirked happily. He let his eyes wander over her curves and his smirk widened. Hermione stood there, waiting for him to stop staring at her.

Finally after a minute or two of looking at her, he looked up and held out his hand. Hermione took it with a smile and they walked down to the Great Hall, hand in hand.

Once inside it, Draco kissed Hermione on the lips. After a minute they pulled apart and went to their separate tables. Hermione sat between Ginny and Harry. Ginny looked over at her with a smile.

"You're smiling Hermione...Why are you so happy?"

Hermione looked at Harry, who was looking back at her with his eyebrow quirked.

"No reason..."

Harry didn't look convinced but didn't talk about it anymore. Ginny leaned over till her mouth was next to Hermione's ear.

"So did you have fun this morning?"

Hermione looked over at her and grinned.

"Yes..."

Ginny's grin widened and she squealed slightly. Hermione felt her heart race as she looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Draco staring at her with a big smirk on his face.

"Tell me about it."

"Well we did it again...In the shower..."

Ginny sighed with happiness and placed her arm on the table, letting her chin rest in her hand.

"Man I wish I found someone like that for me...So how many times did you..."

Hermione blushed before replying, "Two."

"I can't believe how lucky you are...I know it's Malfoy, but he has a reputation for being wonderful in the sack. From the sounds of it, he lives up to it. You two are getting married, so he's all yours."

Hermione nudged Ginny playfully and grabbed some food to eat. She ate quickly and said goodbye to Ginny. Ron and Harry were done eating, so the trio made their way outside. Hagrid was sitting on the stairs of his hut, Fang's head resting on his knee. He was stroking him behind the ears as he waited for the class to arrive. Hagrid smiled when he saw them coming.

"Hello you three...How have you been?"

"Pretty good Hagrid."

The four made small talk as students started arriving. Hermione smiled over at Draco when he arrived with Blaise. She excused herself and made her way over to them. She stopped in front of the two. Draco looked her over and smiled.

"Hello Hermione."

Hermione smiled over at Blaise. He grabbed her hand and kissed it softly. His lips were warm and soft against her hand.

"Hi Blaise. How have you been?"

He released her hand after squeezing it pleasantly.

"I've been ok, but I'm much better now..."

Hermione grinned at him and looked over at Draco. He was glaring daggers at his best friend. She rolled her eyes and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his lips. Draco's mouth hung open slightly in surprise. Hermione smiled against his lips and kissed him roughly. He started kissing her back and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. She heard Blaise chuckle lightly in the background, but didn't pay him any mind.

All that mattered at the moment was Draco and her. The couple kissed till they couldn't kiss anymore. Hermione broke apart from Draco's lips to catch her breath. He stared at her with lust and ran his hand along her back before letting it rest on her bum.

Hagrid called for attention and they walked closer to his hut. Hermione stood on Draco's right side with her arm around his waist. His hand was around her waist, and his hand was currently resting in her right back pocket. He squeezed her bum softly and Hermione looked over at him. He grinned at her and she smiled back before turning her attention to Hagrid.

As Hagrid talked to them about a new creature, she felt eyes on her. She looked around and saw Pansy glaring at her. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was tapping her foot on the ground in anger. Hermione grinned to herself and kissed Draco's cheek. She looked over at Pansy and saw she was fuming.

Hermione decided to have a bit more fun and slid her hand down to Draco's bum before squeezing his left cheek. He jumped slightly in surprise and looked down at her. She looked up innocently at him, and felt her heart tug when he smiled softly at her. He leaned down and placed a quick kiss on her lips. Hermione smiled at him and looked over at Pansy.

She had her mouth hanging open, and she had a look of murder on her face. Hermione grin widened and she rested her head against Draco. She felt him place a kiss on top of her head. Hagrid talked the entire class period, and told them they had no homework.

Hermione and Draco walked up to Charms together, and they split apart to go to separate tables. Hermione sat down and grabbed out her stuff as she waited for the boys to show. They came in one minute later and sat on either side of her. They looked at her with a smile on her face before staring at each other.

What was up with their best friend? She was acting oddly...They saw her and Malfoy kissing during their last class...Sure she was engaged with him, but they didn't have to snog senseless...

Professor Flitwick took roll and then set down cups in front of them all. He climbed on his books again and looked around the class.

"Today we will be learning a new spell. You all are going to change the cup in front of you to an owl. Now the spell you need to know is Revealio Maximus with the following hand movements."

He flicked his wrist, swished his wand sideways, and finally made a sort of m shape in the air.

"The first to do the spell correctly will be awarded fifteen points to their house and the second will be awarded ten."

Hermione smiled and got to work. She did exactly what Professor Flitwick showed the class, and her silver cup changed into a light gray owl. It hooted and looked around with it's wide eyes. Professor Flitwick clapped.

"Well done Ms. Granger. Fifteen points for you!"

Hermione smiled at him and leaned back in her chair. She sighed happily and heard Draco's deep voice doing the same spell. Some more hooting entered the room and she let her eyes fall on Draco. In front of him was a black owl and Draco was stroking it. It nipped affectionately at his fingers.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy. Ten points to Slytherin."

Draco smirked and met Hermione's eyes. His eyes were twinkling as stared back at her. Hermione felt a smile tug on her lips as she stared at him. He was so handsome...How could she not have noticed before?

Class ended soon after, and Hermione broke her eye contact with Draco. She walked down to lunch with Ron and Harry. She sat in between the two and grabbed whatever was in front of her. She ate quickly as she thought about Draco. He was sweet when he was with her...No one knew this other side of them. If she told Harry and Ron that he was nice, they would scoff and tell her she was crazy.

Once she was done eating, she said goodbye and made her way up to the Head Common Room. She dragged her bag on the floor behind her. As she stared down at the floor, she bumped into a hard body. She fell on her bum harshly.

"Ow..."

She looked up and saw Blaise grinning down at her. He squatted down in front of her.

Hermione smiled up at him from the floor.

"Hello Blaise. Sorry about running into you. I wasn't really watching where I was going."

Blaise laughed lightly before replying, "I think I did more damage to you than you did to me Hermione. I was looking for you..."

Hermione stared into his eyes at this. He held his hand out to help her up. She took it gratefully and stood up. She brushed the dirt of her robes and slung her bag over her shoulder. She rubbed her sore bum quickly before turning back to Blaise.

"Oh really? What did you want?"

The two walked together to the Head Common Room. Hermione said the password and allowed Blaise to enter first. He sat down on one end of the couch. Hermione threw her bag on the ground before joining him.

Blaise watched her with amusement.

"I was wondering...if perhaps...Well you're best friends..."

"I can't believe Blaise Zabini is tongue tied," Hermione said and her eyes shimmered with amusement.

Blaise blushed slightly, and ruffled his shaggy black hair. It fell into his bright blue eyes and he was biting his lip. Hermione smiled slightly as she looked over the young man in front of him. He was very tan and he had long eyelashes. He was probably almost as fit as Draco, but he looked a bit leaner than his pale best friend. He had to have Italian blood...

"So spill. Who's the girl?"

Blaise grinned over at her.

"Well actually I like...Ginny Weasley."

Hermione smiled at this.

"Oh really?"

Blaise nodded and sighed.

"I have no chance...She would never like me. What was I thinking?"

Hermione patted his leg and grinned at him.

"I'm sure Ginny would happily agree to go out on a date with you if you asked her. Perhaps you should ask her to Hogsmeade this weekend."

"Maybe I will do that...Do you happen to know what her favorite flower is?"

"Mmm...Yes I do. She loves red roses."

Blaise nodded and smiled.

"Well then I'll have to give her a dozen when I ask her...So you really think she'll say yes?"

"I'm positive Blaise. You are good looking. She would be crazy to say no...She doesn't care about houses or anything so you needn't worry about that. Just be yourself when you're around her."

"Thank you so much Hermione. Draco's got himself quite a catch."

Hermione grinned and snorted slightly.

"Oh yeah...Like Draco and I would be together if it wasn't for our parents. So have you liked Ginny for awhile or is this just a recent thing?"

Blaise blushed bright red at this question.

"Well actually I've liked her since last year...but I didn't want to tell anyone. I figured I'd get over her but I still haven't."

"Oh that's so sweet. Ginny's a lucky girl. Just make sure you treat her right, otherwise Ron, Harry, and I will hunt you down."

Blaise paled at this but saw a big smile on Hermione's face.

"I'm just kidding Blaise. We won't hunt you down."

"Well I'm glad. I had better get going. I want to send out an order for the roses so I can ask her as soon as possible. Thanks for all your help Hermione."

Hermione stood up with him and felt him hug her. She smiled at this and hugged him back.

"Bye Blaise. You're always welcome here."

"Thank you. Bye."

Hermione waved and then felt arms wrap around her waist. She looked behind her and saw Draco.

"What was Blaise doing here?"

"He was getting advice about asking a girl out."

"Oh really? Who?"

Hermione grinned cheekly at him.

"I'm not telling you...You'll have to ask Blaise if you want to find out."

"You won't tell your fiance?"

"Nope...Blaise will tell you when he wants to. It's not my secret to give away..."

Draco's eyes twinkled, but Hermione didn't notice since her back was to him. He had heard her entire conversation with Blaise, and he already knew that Blaise liked Ginny. He had told him last year. He was happy that his best friend and fiance were getting along.

"So what are your favorite flowers?"

Hermione turned around at this.

"You were listening the entire time?"

Draco nodded.

"Yes...I was outside the portrait. Besides I already knew he liked the Weasley girl since last year."

Hermione smacked him lightly on the chest and glared softly at him.

"I'm glad that you two are friends now. Blaise doesn't have very many friends he can trust or confide in, and I guess he sees you as one he can."

Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around Draco. She brought her lips up to his ear and whispered, "Pink lilies."

Draco pulled back and grinned at her. He cupped her cheek in his hand and smiled at her.

"I agree with Blaise."

Hermione looked confused at this.

"You agree with him about what?"

"That I've got myself quite a catch."

Hermione blushed bright red at this. Draco brought his face down to her's and stopped when his lips were almost to her's. He looked in her eyes before smashing his lips against her own.

Hermione groaned and kissed him passionately. His tongue swept across her bottom lip and Hermione opened her mouth instantly. Draco greedily swept every crevice of her mouth, as if wanting to learn it by heart. Hermione felt her knees shake as he kissed the breath out of her. She clung to him tighter, and pressed her body against his. They molded together as if they had been made for each other.

Draco ran his hand over her bum, cupping it and bringing her hips crashing into his. Hermione moaned loudly into his mouth and slowly moved her hips against his, almost as if she was teasing him.

Draco groaned loudly and pulled her down on top of him, so she was straddling his hips as he laid on the couch. They broke their lips apart and Hermione looked down at Draco with lust.

She slowly unbuttoned his shirt, and smiled when Draco groaned loudly. Her hands pushed his shirt away and she let her fingers trail over his fit stomach. She felt him harden under her and her grin widened.

Well I'm leaving it there...Hope you all liked it! Review to find out what happens next...I can't wait to read all your reviews!


	14. Naughty Note

Chp. 14- Naughty Note

Thanks to the reviewers!

Last Time:

Draco groaned loudly and pulled her down on top of him, so she was straddling his hips as he laid on the couch. They broke their lips apart and Hermione looked down at Draco with lust.

She slowly unbuttoned his shirt, and smiled when Draco groaned loudly. Her hands pushed his shirt away and she let her fingers trail over his fit stomach. She felt him harden under her and her grin widened.

Now:

Hermione felt Draco's fingers touch her bare skin as he slipped her halter top off. He quickly unhooked her bra and brought her body down to his.

She felt his mouth close around her right breast and gasped. His tongue circled her nipple and Hermione moaned loudly. She reached her hands down and started unbuttoning his pants quickly.

Draco trailed kisses up her neck, sucking on her pulse point. Hermione shuddered with pleasure and growled when she couldn't get Draco's pants off. Draco chuckled as he undid her capri pants, slipping them off. Hermione finally got his pants undid and quickly pushed them down along with his boxers.

She saw he was hard already, and felt his hands dip into her knickers. He stroked her and Hermione fell forward onto him. She groaned loudly as he slipped a finger inside her. Draco pushed her knickers down with his free hand, and added a second finger.

Hermione felt his thumb rub her clit and his lips break from her neck. He stared at her as she groaned loudly.

"Oh gods Draco," Hermione said before kissing him roughly on the lips.

Draco returned the kiss as he kept stroking her. Hermione felt a third finger enter her and reached a hand down. She gripped him firmly in her hand and moved her hand up and down.

Draco groaned loudly into her mouth at her actions. Hermione smiled. Draco stroked her even quicker, trying to make her cum, and to reward her.

Hermione heard him whisper her name as she climaxed. Hermione gasped loudly and she arched her back. Draco's fingers kept stroking her even as she orgasmed.

Once Hermione was done, she slipped onto Draco and stared down at him. Draco's hands were resting on her bum, moving her on and off him. Draco was staring intensely back at her, as they made love. Hermione moaned loudly as she stared down at him. Draco placed one of his hands on the nape of her neck and brought her lips down to his. He kissed her hungrily as Hermione grinded her hips down into his.

He trailed his tongue along Hermione's bottom lip, and Hermione opened her mouth immediately for him. Draco caressed every inch of her mouth tenderly with his tongue. Hermione kissed him back and ran one of her hands down his chest and stomach in feather light touches.

Her other hand rested on his jaw, keeping his lips against her's. Hermione could feel herself start to climax and she whimpered in pleasure against his lips. His mouth swallowed her cries.

Draco soon followed her and broke their lips apart to stare up at Hermione. She was panting and lying on top of him. He trailed his lips along her jaw before nipping softly on her earlobe.

"Hermione," he whispered softly in her ear as he finished climaxing.

Hermione collapsed in his arms, exhausted. Draco's arms wrapped tightly around her waist, holding her tightly. His lips kissed the top of her head sweetly, and Hermione smiled against his chest.

They laid there for awhile before Draco pulled her to his bedroom. He kissed her tenderly on the lips before they laid down. Hermione stared at him as they faced each other. He had a smile upon his face as he stared back at her. His arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her body to his. Hermione sighed as her body fit perfectly against his.

She kissed him quickly on the lips and snuggled her head into his chest. Draco smiled as he held the young witch. They fell asleep together, not bothering to cover up, their body heat keeping each other warm.

Hermione woke up first and looked around. She smiled when she saw she was in Draco's room. He was sleeping soundly with his arms around her. He had a tight grip upon her, even in his sleep. She let her eyes look him over. His hair was messy and falling into his closed eyes. His mouth was open a small amount and Hermione could feel his breath tickling her.

She slowly unwrapped his arms, being careful not to wake him. She slipped from his bed and went into the bathroom. Hermione slipped into the shower and started the water.

Hermione took a quick shower before wrapping a white towel around her body. Draco still hadn't come in so she went to her room to get dressed. She grabbed her wand and waved it at her hair. It instantly dried, and Hermione threw it up into a messy bun.

She slipped on a pair of red lace knickers and the matching bra before putting on a black pleated mini skirt and a red silk tank top.

She slipped some red flip flops on and heard the shower turn on. She smiled to herself as she put some light make-up on. Hermione put her cloak on before grabbing her bag and shoving History of Magic and Arithmancy into it. She slung it lightly onto her shoulder before walking out to the common room. She sat on the couch arm to wait for Draco.

Hermione was unbuttoning her cloak, deciding to leave it open when Draco stepped out. He watched her as she fumbled with the buttons. A piece of her hair fell out of her bun and into her face as she undid her cloak. Hermione quickly tucked it behind her ear and finally undid the last button.

She looked up and saw Draco staring at her with amusement. Hermione blushed slightly, and saw Draco's grin widen. He offered his hand to her, and Hermione grabbed it with a smile. He reached around to grab her bag and slung it on his shoulder along with his.

Hermione looked over at him curiously.

"Why'd you take my bag?"

Draco smiled over at her as they walked down to the Great Hall.

"Haven't you ever heard of a guy carrying the girl's bag?"

"Well yeah but you don't have to Draco..."

Draco looked down at the hand he was currently holding. He fingered Hermione's ring slightly with a small smile. Hermione watched him with interest. He looked up before replying, staring straight into her eyes.

"I know...but I want to."

Hermione felt her stomach fill with butterflies at this. She laid her head on his shoulder as they walked. Draco looked at her, knowing she was the perfect girl for him.

They finally reached the Great Hall, and Hermione was the one who kissed him. They pulled back after awhile and Draco handed her her bag with a smile and a quick squeeze of her hand. Hermione sat down between Ginny and Ron. She looked over and saw Blaise smiling over in their direction. Hermione smiled to herself, and turned to Ginny.

"Hey Ginny," Hermione said as she grabbed a piece of toast to munch on.

"Yeah Hermione?"

"I was wondering if you had a crush on anyone..."

Ginny looked up at this, and blushed slightly. She stared at Hermione, unsure of what to say.

"Well yeah...but why?"

"No reason really. Just wondering."

Hermione started eating and looked over at the Slytherin table. Draco was talking to Blaise and looked up when he felt eyes on her. He grinned at her, and Hermione grinned back. She blushed slightly when she saw him wink at her.

Ginny was playing with her food, not really eating. Hermione looked over at her, and smiled to herself.

"Ginny can I talk to you?"

"Sure Hermione."

"I'll see you in class guys..."

Ron and Harry nodded their heads and Hermione walked out arm in arm with Ginny. She looked over at Blaise and winked at him. He grinned and started getting up as well.

"So who do you like?"

"Well...I suppose I can tell you. You're my best friend...Ok I like Blaise Zabini...Don't hurt me."

"Why would I hurt you," Hermione replied with a laugh.

"Because he's a Slytherin..."

"I'm engaged to Draco Gin..."

"Well yeah but you were forced Hermione."

"Yes," Hermione replied but smiled to her best girl friend, "But I've developed some feelings for him. It doesn't matter that he's a Slytherin. I've gotten to know him, and he's very nice and sweet."

Ginny nodded and grinned.

"Yes, and he's so handsome. I don't care about houses or anything, but I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you'd be disappointed."

"I'd never be disappointed in you Ginny. You follow your heart."

Ginny hugged Hermione tightly. Hermione hugged her back and saw Blaise approach. He was carrying a big bouquet of a dozen red roses and baby's breath. Hermione nodded at him before pulling back. Hermione turned Ginny around so she could see Blaise.

Ginny gasped as Blaise stopped in front of her. Blaise held the flowers out to her, and Ginny looked behind her at Hermione with a smile.

Hermione nodded before walking away. She smiled to herself as she headed to History of Magic. She took a seat in the empty classroom. She was reading the text book when she felt lips kiss her neck. She shivered at turned to see Draco smiling at her.

"That was wonderful of you to help Blaise. I walked past them as they were snogging...not really a mental image I want to remember though."

Hermione laughed and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Well I guess I'll just have to give you another image to remember," Hermione whispered with a naughty grin.

Draco groaned before pulling her close, and snogging her passionately. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into his body. She heard comments about getting a room and she also heard some girls giggling. Hermione didn't pay them any mind, until she heard Ron say something.

"I just ate breakfast Hermione...Try not to make me sick."

Hermione pulled away from Draco's lips, but he tried to kiss her again. Hermione smiled before pecking him quickly on the lips.

"You'd better go sit down. Class is going to begin."

Draco nodded reluctantly and Hermione shivered as his eyes looked at her with a sultry gaze. He left to sit in the back and Hermione took her seat in between the two boys. Harry and Ron both looked a bit green.

"That's just sick Hermione..."

Hermione turned to Ron. She licked her swollen lips and raised her eyebrow.

"What Ron?"

"You making out with Malfoy...At least do it where no one can see you!"

She glared at him before staring ahead. She started taking notes once Professor Binns came in through the chalkboard. Halfway through the class, a small bird made of parchment landed on her paper. Hermione looked at it curiously before opening it.

Hermione,

I can't wait till classes are over so I can kiss you till you're breathless. You look wonderful just sitting there, taking notes. I want to get up and shag you right now on the desks. I want to run my lips all over your body, and make love to you till you scream my name in pleasure. I'm trying hard right now to stay in my seat, but I can't help but look at you as I sit here, making me want you even more. I'll see you after dinner...

Draco

Hermione blushed deep red...Good Lord! She quickly tucked the note in her bag and fanned her face. Harry looked at her curiously.

"You ok Hermione?"

"Um yes Harry...Just a bit hot."

He nodded and stared back out the window. Hermione turned around and met Draco's heated gaze. His eyes were black as he stared at Hermione with lust. Hermione felt herself hypnotized by his gaze, and felt herself become wet just looking at him. She gasped softly and broke his stare. She turned around to the front and breathed in deeply.

"My god. I've never gotten this wet from a look," Hermione whispered to herself.

She dipped her quill in ink to write a quick note to Draco. She folded it into a bird and waved her wand at it. It flew over to Draco, who instantly caught it in his hand. He read it quickly before looking back up at her, his lust for her even stronger.

She could feel Draco's eyes still on her, but she knew she couldn't look at him without wanting to jump him. Class ended, and Hermione had a free period before lunch. After lunch she had Arithmancy. She saw Draco exit and said goodbye to the boys. She started walking away from where everyone else was headed and felt a hand grab her wrist before pulling her into an empty classroom.

Hermione smiled as Draco covered her body with his own. He kissed her hungrily and Hermione moaned loudly as she frantically undid his pants. Draco slipped her knickers down quickly before grabbing his wand out.

"Muffliato. Colloportus."

He threw his wand on the floor before pushing Hermione into the door. She wrapped her legs around his waist once she pushed his boxers down as well. He slid inside her as he kissed her. Hermione moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with his hair. He was quick and rough, but Hermione didn't mind. In fact she enjoyed it.

Draco nibbled on her bottom lip, wanting to feel every part of her he could. Hermione opened her mouth for him and moaned loudly when his tongue massaged her's. He ran his hands down her body, and cupped her breast.

"Draco," Hermione moaned into his mouth as he massaged her breast.

Hermione felt his lips leave her's and trail down her neck. He pushed her cloak away from her shoulder and bite softly on the smooth skin. Hermione groaned and grinded her hips into Draco's. One of Draco's hands slipped under her skirt and cupped her bum. Hermione moaned loudly when she felt Draco suck on the spot below her ear.

She slipped her hands under his shirt, caressing his back muscles as they moved under her fingers. He groaned loudly when Hermione nipped at his earlobe.

"Oh Merlin Hermione..."

Draco growled as he bite down on her shoulder. Hermione cried out and climaxed, clamping around Draco. Draco groaned as he climaxed as well. He sought out Hermione's lips and kissed her roughly. Hermione kissed him back, and felt his hand cup her cheek softly. Hermione opened her mouth and licked his lips. Draco met her tongue and they kissed till they were done with their orgasms.

Draco pulled his lips away and rested his forehead against her's. Hermione grinned at him as she tried to catch her breath.

"Well it wasn't on the desk, but I figured you would take it," Hermione said with a grin.

Draco grinned back and kissed her lovingly.

"Mmm...You taste so good," he whispered as he sucked on her neck, then her shoulder.

Hermione laid her head back, and shivered when she felt Draco lick her shoulder. He pulled back after awhile to look at Hermione.

"Merlin you drive me crazy Hermione," Draco said softly as he stared at her.

Hermione smiled and nibbled on his earlobe, earning a throaty moan from Draco. She looked up at the clock and saw it was now lunch time. She groaned and pulled her lips from him.

"It's lunch time now..."

Draco squeezed her bum before nipping softly on her lip.

"I'd rather eat you," Draco said against her lips.

Hermione shuddered with pleasure as she stared at him. His eyes were still dark and he kissed her hungrily. His hands tangled themselves into her hair and tilted her head back slightly. He kissed down her neck, nipping softly at her collarbone. Hermione whimpered with pleasure, and closed her eyes. His lips were hot against her skin, leaving a trail of kisses along every inch of skin he could touch.

Hermione arched her hips when he bit her other shoulder, and she heard Draco growl against her skin. She smiled and opened her eyes.

"Did you growl at me Draco?"

He pulled back and looked at her. He had the sexiest smirk upon his lips and Hermione wanted to kiss him so bad.

"Yes I did..."

Hermione grinned and growled too before slamming her lips upon his. Draco's smirk widened as he kissed her yet again.

"Mmm...Draco likes."

Hermione pulled back and laughed softly. Draco nuzzled his nose against her ear, and Hermione laughed louder.

"That tickles Draco..."

Draco opened his mouth and flicked his tongue in her ear. Hermione shivered and kissed his nose affectionately. Draco smiled at her.

"We'd better go before the boys send out a search party for me," Hermione said, unwrapping her legs from around him.

Draco nodded and slid out of Hermione, reaching down to pull up his boxers and pants. Hermione grabbed her knickers and slipped them on. She grabbed Draco's wand, which he had thrown halfway across the room, and handed it to him. He took it from her with a smile and gave her a kiss.

She looked up at his hair and laughed. It was messy from her hands, and she reached up to fix it. Draco watched her as she fixed his hair, and smiled. She was so wonderful. He straightened her cloak, before grabbing two handfuls of it, and pulling her to his body.

"We will continue this later," Draco whispered and kissed her softly.

Hermione nodded and pulled him along to the Great Hall. Lunch was already half over, and she was hungry.

Well that's it for now. I hope you all liked it...Please review and keep reading. I love you all!


	15. Figuring Out Draco

Chp. 15- Figuring Out Draco

Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter!

Last Time:

She looked up at his hair and laughed. It was messy from her hands, and she reached up to fix it. Draco watched her as she fixed his hair, and smiled. She was so wonderful. He straightened her cloak, before grabbing two handfuls of it, and pulling her to his body.

"We will continue this later," Draco whispered and kissed her softly.

Hermione nodded and pulled him along to the Great Hall. Lunch was already half over, and she was hungry.

Now:

When Hermione finally got down to the Great Hall, Ron and Harry looked at her.

"Where have you been Mione?"

Crap. Make up a lie.

"I went to the library..."

Ron raised his eyebrows at this before snorting.

"God Hermione...Is that all you ever do? I swear you live in the library."

Hermione glared at Ron. How dare he? She half wanted to tell him the truth so he'd stop making those stupid comments. Oh yeah Ron...I lied. I was shagging with Draco in an empty classroom because we were so horny. Yeah like she'd ever tell him that.

"I do not live in the library Ron, but perhaps you should try it. You might actually do well in classes then."

Ron blushed deep red at this. Hermione turned to Ginny, who was sitting on her right.

"So how did things go after I left?"

"Wonderful," Ginny replied with a twinkle in her eyes, "Oh thank you for helping him. He told me you helped him out about my favorite flower, and gave him the courage to ask me out."

"So did you say yes," Hermione asked excitedly.

Ginny nodded and squealed with happiness. Both looked over at Slytherin table. Draco and Blaise smirked over at them. Hermione smiled at her fiance and Ginny grinned over at her new boyfriend.

Ginny turned back to Hermione, and sighed with happiness.

"Good Lord...Who knew Slytherins were such good kissers," Ginny whispered softly.

Hermione grinned at this.

"If you think they're good at kissing, wait till you shag. You'll be in heaven."

Ginny started laughing loudly and Hermione joined her. Both Harry and Ron stared at the two girls, not knowing what they were laughing about. They shrugged before starting on a discussion about Quidditch. Hermione ate quickly, knowing if she didn't hurry she would be late for Arithmancy.

She said goodbye to her friends and quickly rushed up to Arithmancy. She was the first person there, no surprise. She waited patiently for everyone else to show up. They were told to read fourty pages and take thorough notes. Hermione got to work, not wanting any homework.

Draco said they would continue later, and she wanted to continue right away. She smiled to herself before shaking her head. She needed to keep her focus on her work, and not daydream about Draco.

Although he was wonderful to daydream about...She rolled her eyes at herself and quickly got back to work. She finished with a minute to spare. The bell rang and she put all her things away. She made her way to the Head common room. She wasn't sure if Draco was back yet or not. She walked inside, and saw Draco lying on the couch. His eyes were closed.

Hermione smiled to herself and set her bag down on the ground quietly. She undid her cloak before walking over to the couch. She jumped on top of Draco. He jumped up and opened his eyes. Hermione grinned down at him, innocently. He narrowed his eyes at her before grinning as well.

"Merlin you scared me. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Hermione trailed her lips along his jaw, nipping at his earlobe. She felt him harden under her and smiled.

"No...I'm trying to give you a hard on."

Draco chuckled as he looked up at her.

"Well you're doing a marvelous job then Hermione."

Hermione wiggled her eyebrows at him before planting a passionate kiss upon his lips. He groaned and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Draco slipped his hand under her skirt, and cupped her bum through her knickers. Hermione's hips crashed into his and she moaned into his mouth, grinding her hips against his, seductively.

Draco nipped at her lower lip, asking for entrance. Hermione immediately granted him access to her awaiting mouth. His tongue searched every crevice of her warm, succulent mouth. He trailed his tongue over her own and Hermione battled with his tongue as he carefully removed her skirt. She smiled against his lips, working on his pants.

She unzipped them, pushing them down, along with his boxers. She broke her lips apart to pull Draco's shirt off and Draco quickly took her's off as well. He unclasped her bra and ran his hands over her breasts. Hermione moaned as his thumb brushed across her nipple and he slipped his hand into her knickers. He slid a finger inside her, testing to see how wet she was already. He was surprised at how wet she really was. He smirked at her, pushing her knickers down.

Hermione practically ripped his boxers from his body before effectively sinking him inside her. She shuddered and moaned. Draco rested his hands on her bum, moving her hips against his in a seductive dance.

Hermione kept a steady pace as she slowly slid up and down on him. Draco growled as he stared up at her. Hermione's eyes glittered as she grinned down at her fiance.

Merlin she didn't know how anyone could make her feel this way, but he could...She had never been this reckless or passionate before, but here she was, shagging him on the couch. She had never been all for emotions, and certainly never lusted after anyone, except this man beneath her.

Draco brought her body down to his and closed his mouth around her breast. Hermione shuddered and moaned as his tongue swirled around her nipple before he nipped at it. Hermione gasped and ran her hands through Draco's hair. He groaned and trailed kisses up her neck.

"Draco," Hermione moaned out as she tightened around him.

Draco met her lips in a passionate kiss as he joined her in ecstasy. Hermione felt her toes curl under and she moaned loudly into Draco's mouth. They didn't break their lips apart till both were done with their climaxes. Hermione collasped on top of Draco, resting her head on his chest.

She was breathing deeply, trying to catch her breath. Draco's chest rose and fell, and Hermione placed a soft kiss upon his chest. She looked up at Draco, and saw him grinning at her. She smiled back and stretched, her breasts rubbing against Draco. His grin widened and he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"Merlin that was amazing," Hermione gasped out.

Draco nodded in agreement, running his fingers up and down her back. Hermione shivered, arching into his body more. He smiled before letting his hands get lost in her silky curls. Hermione closed her eyes as she laid on top of Draco.

She fell asleep to him running his hand along her back, in a soothing and calming gesture.

When she woke up, she was in Draco's bed. She smiled to herself and stretched. She smiled when she realized she was wearing a big t-shirt. She grabbed it and smelled it. It smelled like Draco. She looked next to her and saw an empty bed. She slowly made her way to the bathroom and heard the shower running. She slipped the t-shirt over her head and opened the shower door quietly. Draco had his back to her, and he was washing up. Hermione looked at his wonderful backside, letting her eyes stop on his bum for awhile.

Merlin he has a nice bum she couldn't help but think.

She walked over to him after closing the shower door quietly. She wrapped her arms around his waist and nestled her face into his back. Draco jumped slightly.

"Morning sleepy head."

Hermione grinned into his back, placing a kiss upon his shoulder blade. Draco turned around and grabbed her chin in his hand. He brought her lips to his, placing a sweet kiss upon them. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing her body into his. They stood there under the shower head, kissing. Hermione felt the water fall on her hair and down her face, but she didn't care. All that matter was her and Draco kissing right now.

Draco trailed kisses down her neck and held her tightly. He nuzzled his nose into her neck, causing Hermione to laugh softly.

"Draco!"

"Mmm...I love it when you say my name," Draco whispered as he pulled back to stare at her.

Hermione felt her heart beat faster as Draco stared down at her with his sultry silver eyes. The water was running down his face, and his hair was soaking wet. He didn't seem to notice though, because he continued to stare at her. Hermione smiled up at him and kissed him softly on the lips.

Time seemed to stop as they stood there, in each other's arms. Hermione felt as if the world had stopped spinning. Apparently it hadn't because Draco pulled away after a few minutes, and sighed.

"We're going to be late if we keep snogging."

"Mmm...I don't care," Hermione replied as she kissed him again.

Draco smirked at this. Hermione Granger didn't care if she was late for classes? He pulled back after several minutes.

"I think you do care..."

Hermione sighed and started washing up. Draco watched her. She looked over at him with a smile.

"Ok I do care..."

"I'll see you in the common room."

Hermione nodded and started humming some tune as she washed her hair. Draco smirked and headed out of the bathroom to get dressed. Hermione smiled to herself and finished her shower.

She wrapped a towel around her body, and made her way to her room. She looked through her closet before slipping on a pair of faded hip hugger jeans and a white tanktop. She slipped some black trainers on and brushed her hair up into a messy bun. She put some light make-up on before slipping her cloak on.

Hermione grabbed her bag and stuffed her Herbology and Defense Against Dark Arts into it. She slipped it on her shoulder and went to the common room. Draco stood up and offered his hand. Hermione took it with a smile.

They slowly made their way down to the Great Hall. Today was Friday, and tomorrow happened to be the day they were going to Hogsmeade. Draco hadn't said anything about going together, so Hermione wasn't about to bring it up. Maybe he just wanted to hang out with friends, and if he did, then so was she.

They broke apart with a quick kiss and Hermione took a seat between Ginny and Harry. She started eating, and saw Ginny smiling at her.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to Hogsmeade with him. I forgot to tell you yesterday."

"Oh that's great Ginny."

Ginny stared at Hermione, as she sighed.

"What's wrong Mione?"

"It's just I thought perhaps Draco would bring up something about going on a date or something tomorrow since it's the Hogsmeade weekend, but he hasn't said anything. We've been getting along so well, and now we're just shagging and I don't know what to feel. I really really like him Gin, but I feel sometimes that he's just in it for the sex kind of. We don't really talk and we're going to be married soon..."

"Why don't you discuss it with him then?"

"Because I don't know if I'm just being paranoid...I don't know how this all works out, because I've never had anything like this before."

"Well if you're still having doubts or these feelings, then perhaps you should say something."

Hermione nodded and smiled at Ginny.

"Thanks Ginny."

"No problem Hermione."

Hermione finished eating before heading outside with the rest of the trio. They made their way to Greenhouse Two. Hermione took a seat, leaving open an empty seat to her left. If Draco wanted to sit there, he could. She was hoping he would, but she wasn't sure if he would or not.

Class was about to begin and Hermione felt someone sit next to her. She took a deep breath before looking over to her left. Draco was sitting there, grinning at her. She let out the breath she hadn't even noticed she had been holding. Draco grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

Hermione sent him a dazzling smile and class started. Hermione could barely concentrate though with Draco's thumb rubbing her hand, and squeezing it. Halfway through the class, he set her hand on his leg, running his fingers over her open palm.

Hermione smiled and tried to pay attention. Finally class was over and they headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hermione took a seat with Harry towards the front. She took notes as the Professor talked. They were taking notes the whole period and Hermione felt eyes on her. She turned around and saw Draco staring at her. He had a grin upon his face and he winked at her.

Hermione flushed before blowing him a kiss. Draco pretended to catch it and Hermione had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. She smiled at him and went back to her notes.

Everytime she started deciding how Draco was, he acted different or did something to show her a different side to him. He had so many different personalities. He definitely acted different with her than with anyone else.

The bell rang as she was thinking about Draco. She sighed and walked to the Great Hall with Harry and Ron. She sat between the two, grabbing some food to eat. She would see if Draco asked her to Hogsmeade tomorrow. If not, she would hang with the boys.

She whispered goodbye to Ginny, Ron, and Harry and made her way up to the Head common room. She heard someone calling her name and saw Blaise running after her. She stopped and smiled at him.

He stopped in front of her to catch his breath. Hermione watched him with a smile. He sent a dazzling smile her way.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me and Ginny. You're really a great friend Hermione, and I'm sorry I wasn't nicer to you sooner."

"That's fine Blaise. I'm glad that we're friends now. I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"Sure Hermione."

Hermione looked around before pulling Blaise up to an empty classroom. She couldn't risk anyone hearing her. She closed the door before looking at an amused Blaise. He was sitting on a desk, staring at her.

"Ok...Draco and I have been getting along wonderfully but there's something in the back of my mind."

Blaise nodded for her to continue.

"Is he usually unemotional and untalkative? I mean usually we just...you know...shag and that's about it..."

Hermione blushed and looked at the wall. Merlin this is embarrassing...but she had to know. She heard Blaise chuckle and looked at him. He didn't look embarrassed at all. Why were men not embarrassed about these things?

"Draco isn't really into the feelings and talking things. He's used to being withdrawn and cold. I'm surprised you've penetrated him so much. He's made great improvements since you've been with him."

"Really?"

Blaise nodded and stood up.

"I've tried to help him but I've obviously never gotten as far as you have. Perhaps it's because you're a women and Draco can relate to you more. But yes he's usually no talking, no touchy feely stuff."

"Oh...Because I thought since we're going to be getting married that perhaps he'd want to spend more time together, talking and hanging out besides shagging...but he hasn't brought anything up."

"Hmm...Well I'm sure he'll say something soon. You're the only one I've seen him so open and happy with. Has he said anything like I love you or I like you or anything of the sort?"

Hermione tried to think. Had he?

"Not exactly. He agreed with you when you said that I was quite a catch. Then he carried my bag twice and he said he loved it when I said his name, but no he hasn't said I love you or like you."

"This is good."

Hermione's eyes widened. How was this good?

"How is this good?"

"Because usually Draco tells the girls right away, and doesn't mean it. He knows it's what they want to hear and he says it without meaning it. So I'm guessing that he's waiting for the right moment to tell you..."

Hermione felt her heart beat faster at this. Now that Blaise was telling her all this, she understood Draco so much better.

"I've seen the looks he gives you Hermione...He's definitely attached and I'm pretty sure he's fallen for you already," Blaise admitted.

Hermione smiled at him before hugging him tightly.

"Thank you Blaise. This really helped me out a lot."

"You're welcome. Just make sure you let Draco into your heart. He's a great guy Hermione, and he'll pamper you to no end. Once he admits to himself and you that he loves you, he's one hundred percent in it. I think this marriage is the best thing that's ever happened to him, since you were the girl. Don't tell him I told you this, but he's always had a small crush on you."

"Really?"

Blaise nodded and smirked.

"Yes...You're intelligent, quick, witty, and pretty. What's not to like?"

Hermione blushed before nudging Blaises's side.

"Well you're not too bad yourself. Ginny's lucky."

"I hope she feels that way..."

"Trust me...She does," Hermione replied with a smile, "She's had a crush on you for awhile now...Now she's pretty open about her feelings, which I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

Blaise laughed softly.

"I look forward to it."

Hermione and Blaise made some more small talk before Hermione decided she had better get going.

"I'd better go. As far as anyone knows, I was headed back up to the Head common room and it's been about half an hour."

"Yeah Draco's probably worried out of his mind," Blaise said with a small laugh.

Hermione hugged him again quickly before heading up to the Head common room. She practically ran there, not wanting to worry Draco any longer. When she opened the portrait, Draco was pacing around the room. He saw her and narrowed his eyes. Hermione's eyes widened as he stormed over to her.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?"

"Um..."

"It's been thirty two minutes since you left the Great Hall and you weren't here when I got back."

"Were you worried Draco darling?"

"Yes I was worried! You could have been hurt or someone could have been hurting you or anything."

Hermione felt tears come to her eyes. He really did care for her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him closely. Draco's mouth opened and closed. He had no idea what to do now. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I was trying to be mad at you witch," Draco growled in her ear.

Hermione pulled back and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry I worried you. I was talking with Blaise. He wanted to thank me in person and then we got talking about some other things."

"Oh...So you're fine right?"

"Yes I'm wonderful actually."

"Why are there tears in your eyes?"

"Oh...It's just you were so worried about me, and it's really sweet."

Draco smiled at her and tighten his grip on her. He kissed her on the lips, hungrily. Hermione moaned and kissed him back. He trailed kisses down her neck.

"I'm...suppose...to...be...mad...at...you...but...you're...making...it...very...difficult," Draco said in between kisses.

Hermione responded with a throaty moan. Draco started removing her cloak as Hermione set her bag down on the floor. They made their way over to Draco's, stripping out of their clothes. Finally they made their way into his room, Draco practically slamming the door in his haste.

He laid Hermione carefully on the bed, covering her body with his. He pulled back to smile at her. Hermione grinned back up at him.

Well that's it for now. I hope you all liked it. It's a fairly long chapter. I can't wait to hear from everyone. Blaise gave Hermione a lot of insight about what Draco's all about and she understands him better. Yay! Well please leave me a review!


	16. Flaws

Chp. 16- Flaws

Thanks to everyone that left a review!

Last Time:

Draco smiled at her and tighten his grip on her. He kissed her on the lips, hungrily. Hermione moaned and kissed him back. He trailed kisses down her neck.

"I'm...suppose...to...be...mad...at...you...but...you're...making...it...very...difficult," Draco said in between kisses.

Hermione responded with a throaty moan. Draco started removing her cloak as Hermione set her bag down on the floor. They made their way over to Draco's bedroom, stripping out of their clothes. Finally they made their way into his room, Draco practically slamming the door in his haste.

He laid Hermione carefully on the bed, covering her body with his. He pulled back to smile at her. Hermione grinned back up at him.

Now:

Hermione moaned as Draco hand traced a path up her thigh. She could feel his heated touch, as if his fingers scalded her. She arched up when his hand brushed against her, and he grinned before sinking himself inside her. Hermione closed her eyes and let out a breath.

Merlin he felt wonderful inside of her.

Draco nipped along her shoulder and neck, leaving small marks as he went up to her jawline.

They kept a steady rhythm, and it didn't take long for them both to peak. Hermione cried out Draco's name loudly as he groaned out her name into her hair. Draco collapsed on top of her, their sweat covered bodies exhausted.

Draco rolled off of Hermione after a few minutes, opting to lay next to her instead so he wouldn't squash her.

Hermione laughed softly before turning to Draco. His hands were folded behind his head, his naked body on display for her to see. She could see his erection slowly unhardening as he laid there. She placed a kiss upon his chest and looked up at him.

"So what did you talk to Blaise about?"

Hermione blushed slightly before looking away.

"Oh I just wanted to chat with him about Ginny. He ran after me to thank me for helping them. I think they're just perfect together, don't you?"

Draco nodded and raised his eyebrows.

"That's all you talked about?"

"Well we talked about school and the books we read lately. Nothing interesting really. Just some light chat between two friends."

Draco didn't look entirely convinced but he dropped the subject. The engaged couple laid there, basking in their afterglow and slowly falling asleep. Right before Hermione fell asleep, she felt Draco's arms wrap tightly around her. His body came close to her's, his groin pressed into her bum. Hermione smiled softly to herself before she drifted off to sleep.

Hermione woke up to an empty bed. She rolled over and smiled when she found a pink lily upon Draco's pillow. She picked it up carefully and smelled it.

A smile overtook her face at this simple and sweet gesture. She saw a note lying on the pillow, and picked it up. In Draco's neat masculine scroll was a small note.

Hermione,

I know it's a bit late, but I was wondering if perhaps you wanted to go to Hogsmeade together today. I would really enjoy spending time with you, and perhaps we can get to know each other better. If you don't want to go or you already have plans, then that's fine.

Draco

Hermione smiled at this. Draco had finally asked her to Hogsmeade although it was the morning of the trip and through a note, but still. Blaise had said he was unemotional usually, and if he asked her through a note, he wouldn't have to face asking her himself and get rejected.

She slowly got up, the sheets pooling away from her naked body. She stretched before looking at herself in the mirror. Her hair was mussed from their shagging last night, and she had small marks all along her left shoulder and up her neck. Her eyes widened as she took a look at herself.

Hermione usually didn't look at herself naked, but she took the time to memorize her body. She wanted to see why Draco enjoyed shagging with her. Was she really that special to be shagging with Draco, who had the body of a God? She never really thought of herself as lacking but now compared to Draco, she found her flaws.

She wasn't fat or anything, but she did have a lot of curves. She found her breasts too big, and her stomach which was usually flat, was rounded slightly now.

Draco had left marks along her, as if he needed to let everyone know she was his. As if the ring she wore wasn't sign enough. Astronaunts could probably see it from space!

Finally she peeled her eyes away from her image and as she started towards the bathroom, she heard the shower running. She smiled to herself. She would tell Draco that she loved the flower, and she would love to go to Hogsmeade with him.

Hermione walked into the bathroom, and saw the mirror was full of steam. She sighed softly as the warmth fell over her, and walked over to the shower. Draco was facing her, but his eyes were closed as he rinsed shampoo out of his hair. Hermione moved into the shower as quietly as she could, and once she had closed the door, she walked towards Draco.

She pushed him against the wall, pressing her body against his. Draco's lower anatomy stirred against her as his eyes remained closed. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her body even closer to his. Hermione skimmed her hands along Draco's chest before resting them on his shoulders.

Draco's erection was now poking her stomach, hard as a rock. Hermione smiled to herself when she realized she had that effect over him. She stood up on her tippy toes, rubbing her groin against his own. Draco let out a throaty moan before opening his eyes.

Hermione smiled innocently at him, batting her eyelashes.

"I got your note and flower. The flower was beautiful, and I'd love to go to Hogsmeade with you Draco."

Draco gave her a sexy smirk before bringing his lips to her's. Right before he placed his lips upon her's, he stopped to tell her something.

"Wonderful. Now would you like some morning sex before our afternoon date?"

Draco raised his eyebrows suggestively and Hermione licked her lips. Merlin he knew just what to say to get her all hot for him.

She closed the small space between their lips and guided Draco inside her. She groaned into his mouth and slowly rocked her hips against his. Draco nibbled on her bottom lip, and Hermione opened her mouth for him.

His tongue slipped inside and searched the crevices of her mouth, before dancing with Hermione's tongue. Draco's right hand trailed down her back before cupping her bum.

"Draco," Hermione moaned into his mouth.

She felt his lips curl up at the corners and bite down softly on his bottom lip. His grin widened even more and he broke their lips apart to nip at her neck again. Hermione leaned her head back as Draco moved himself in and out of her in a frenzied pace now that they were so close.

Hermione felt herself start to climax and laid her head against Draco's shoulder. She groaned out his name as she tightened around him.

"Hermione," Draco moaned as he cummed inside her.

Draco's head fell on top of Hermione's as they stood there. Hermione's heart was racing and she felt Draco's arms tighten their hold upon her. He unhooked one of his arms, and traced hearts and circles upon her hip. Hermione smiled softly to herself before lifting her head up to look into Draco's eyes.

He gave her a soft grin before grabbing her chin in his hand and bringing her lips to his again for a short kiss.

"So what do you want to do today," Draco asked softly as he pulled himself out of Hermione, finishing his shower up.

Hermione watched him for a minute before replying.

"It doesn't matter. We can do whatever. If you want, we can wait till we get there before deciding."

"That sounds good."

Draco kissed her forehead before getting out of the shower. Hermione leaned against the wall and sighed before starting to wash up. She hurriedly finished before going into her bedroom with a towel wrapped around her body. She looked through her clothes, trying to decide what to wear.

What was the right thing to wear on a date with a fiance you liked but just got to know? Should she wear a dress and be more formal, or just a pair of jeans to be casual?

She hadn't even dated before really, so she was new to all of this. Finally she picked out an outfit and slipped it on over a pair of black lace knickers. She waved her wand and her hair fell in ringlets. She brushed through the curls and decided to leave them down. She put on some dark gray eyeshadow, mascara, black eyeliner, blush, and rosy red lipgloss that tasted like cherries.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror after she slipped on some black wedge sandals and smiled at herself. She was wearing a pair of black dress pants that hugged her legs and bum, along with a red tanktop that had sequins upon it. The back of the shirt had crisscrossing straps and showed off some of her milky skin. Hermione slipped her wand in her pocket along with some galleons, just in case she wanted to buy something. She took a deep breath before walking out into the common room.

Draco was standing at the bookcase, dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white button up shirt. The sleeves were rolled back to his elbows in a casual look. His back was to her, but he turned around when he heard her close the door. His eyes took in her body, his grin widening.

Hermione blushed slightly as Draco took his time looking over his fiance. Finally his eyes locked on her's as he walked over to her. He stopped in front of her, and gave her a sexy grin.

"You look wonderful Hermione."

"Thank you Draco. You look great too."

He grabbed her hand, placing a soft kiss upon her knuckles. Draco slipped his fingers into her's and they headed down to the Great Hall together. They stopped outside the doors, and Hermione took a deep breath.

She smiled over at Draco and they walked in together. People looked up to see who was entering now, and lots of jaws dropped. Boys were drooling over Hermione Granger, and the girls drooled over Draco's body.

Ron nudged Harry in the side, pointing at Hermione. Harry, who had been chatting with Ginny, turned and his eyes widened immensely as his jaw fell open. Hermione blushed slightly, giving Draco a quick kiss upon the cheek before heading to the table. She took a seat between Harry and Ron, grabbing a banana nut muffin and starting to eat.

"What are you wearing Hermione?"

"Clothes Ron."

"I know, but usually you don't wear something this nice."

Hermione turned and glared at him.

"Well I'm surprised you even noticed Ron...Draco and I are going to be hanging out at Hogsmeade together today, so I figured I'd look nice."

"Well it's not like you had a choice in the matter, so why should you care what you look like when you're with him?"

"Because it feels nice to look good, and get compliments," Hermione said, ending the discussion.

Ron kept his mouth shut, deciding not to get on Hermione's bad side this morning. She chatted with Ginny, who was excited about her date with Blaise.

"So how was your morning?"

"Wonderful. Draco had a pink lily lying on his pillow when I woke up. It had a note asking me to Hogsmeade, so we're going together today."

"Aww that is so sweet...Man who knew Malfoy could be this sweet or adorable?"

"Yeah I know. It's definitely different, and a bit strange. I talked with Blaise yesterday about Draco, and he filled me in on a lot of things, so I understand him better now."

"Well that's good," Ginny replied and offered her a smile.

Hermione found herself returning it. When most of the kids had finished eating, Dumbledore stood up and called for attention. Everyone instantly quieted down.

"Will all third years and older with permission to go Hogsmeade please go out into the hallway so Mr. Filch can check you out? Please be back by seven tonight."

Hermione stood up and went out into the hallway with Harry, Ginny, and Ron. She looked around, trying to find Draco. She saw him several people ahead of her. She waited till Filch had checked her out before saying goodbye to the boys and Ginny.

"Draco," Hermione called out, running to catch up with him.

Draco stopped, turning around and giving her a smile. Hermione finally stopped when she was next to him.

"There you are. I was wondering where you were."

"I was behind you with Ginny and the boys," Hermione replied and smiled at him when he wrapped his left arm around her waist, pulling her body next to his.

They took their time walking to Hogsmeade, and discussed what to do. Hermione knew she wanted to go to the bookstore, and Draco wanted to go to the Quidditch shop there quickly. Then they were going to go the the Three Broomsticks and then they would decide where to go after they were done.

Well that's it for now. The Hogsmeade date will be in the next chapter, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It's shorter than the last one, but that one had a lot of information in it. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think of it so far.


	17. Time to Cope

Chp. 17- Time to Cope

Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

Last Time:

Hermione stood up and went out into the hallway with Harry, Ginny, and Ron. She looked around, trying to find Draco. She saw him several people ahead of her. She waited till Filch had checked her out before saying goodbye to the boys and Ginny.

"Draco," Hermione called out, running to catch up with him.

Draco stopped, turning around and giving her a smile. Hermione finally stopped when she was next to him.

"There you are. I was wondering where you were."

"I was behind you with Ginny and the boys," Hermione replied and smiled at him when he wrapped his left arm around her waist, pulling her body next to his.

They took their time walking to Hogsmeade, and discussed what to do. Hermione knew she wanted to go to the bookstore, and Draco wanted to go to the Quidditch shop there quickly. Then they were going to go the the Three Broomsticks and then they would decide where to go after they were done.

Now:

Hermione stared over at Draco as they walked, a smile on her face. He had finally asked her to Hogsmeade, just when she was losing hope.

He lead them into the Quidditch shop, where he looked through some books. Hermione walked around the shop, letting Draco look as he long as he wanted. It was rather boring, but if she wanted to be in a relationship, she would have to compromise sometimes.

That was all a part of being with someone else.

She leaned against the wall close to the shelves, so she could watch Draco. His eyes lit up when he scanned the book he was holding. The same thing always happened to Hermione when she gathered information. Knowledge was a wonderful thing, and you could always gather more no matter how much you had.

Finally Draco looked up at her, offering her a smile. He walked over to her, four books in his arms. He grabbed Hermione's hand, giving it a pleasant squeeze as he pulled her up to the register to pay.

The total only came to thirteen galleons, and Hermione watched as Draco grabbed out a huge handful of galleons. She still couldn't get over the fact that he was rich beyond anything she could have ever imagined. Her ring had been expensive as bloody hell, and he had said she would get an even better one when they got married.

She had never imagined marrying a rich man, because she was going to marry for love. Now that she had been promised to Draco, she realized that she would marry a rich man who at the moment she didn't love, but given time she probably would come to love him.

Blaise had helped her understand Draco so much more, which would be wonderful down the road. Once he said that he loved her, she knew it would be for real. She just hoped that once she loved him, he would soon follow her into love. She didn't know how long she could take it without having Draco return her love.

Her mind came back to reality as her and Draco stepped outside again. They walked around for awhile before they went to the bookstore.

"Do you know what you want to look for?"

"Sort of...I was just thinking about browsing around though for a bit."

Draco nodded in reply. Hermione headed for the back of the store, and went forward from there. It was a habit she had picked up. She always started at the back of a bookstore.

She grabbed a couple books here and there before heading with Draco to the counter. The clerk ran up her books and the total came to twenty galleons. Hermione started to grab out money, but Draco had already set down money for her. The lady smiled and handed Hermione the bag.

Once they were outside, Hermione turned to Draco.

"You didn't have to pay for me. I have my own money Draco."

"Yes I know, but I want to buy you things. You're my fiance now, and my money is your money."

"I feels weird with you paying for my stuff," Hermione admitted after they had started walking again.

"Well you better get used to it, because I'm going to spoil you," Draco said, placing a kiss upon her hand.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but a smile was on her face. They went to several more stores, and every time Hermione tried to pay for her purchases, Draco was quicker. He paid for everything that they both bought. Finally they headed to the Three Broomsticks to get butterbeers. Draco told Hermione to grab a table while he ordered.

She picked one towards the back of the restaurant, and settled down. She looked around and saw it was relatively empty, which was strange for a Hogsmeade weekend. She shrugged before staring at Draco.

He was currently at the bar, ordering from Madam Rosmerta. They made some small talk and when Rosmerta went to go fill the drink orders, Hermione saw a girl around her age approach Draco. The girl, who Hermione had never seen before, started flirting with her fiance.

She was about to get up and give her a piece of her mind, but she saw Draco scowl at the girl. He said a few words to her before turning his back to her. Finally the girl took a hint, and left the building.

Hermione felt a smile overtake her face at this. Draco hadn't even acknowledged the other girl, except to tell her to get lost. She couldn't help the fact that her heart swelled at this realization. Draco was truthful about wanting to be faithful with her, and he hadn't even glanced at the other girl. She had nothing to worry about.

Draco was now walking over to her, drinks in hand. He sat down next to her, placing a butterbeer in front of her. Hermione smiled at him, taking a sip of the warm liquid. It tasted wonderful, and she sighed with satisfaction. Everything was perfect so far today.

They made small talk about what to do for the rest of the day, and finally after they were finished with their drinks, they headed to a few more stores.

Hermione was looking around Gladrags for a winter cloak since she her one from last year was a bit snugger than she usually liked to wear them, and when she looked around to find Draco, she couldn't see him anywhere. She bit her lip, before shrugging. He had to be around somewhere. She continued to look before finally selecting a navy blue cloak that was thick and warm. She had already tried it on, and looked in the mirror to make sure it looked good on her.

She paid for it before looking around the entire store. She still couldn't see Draco anywhere, so she stepped outside. He was standing there, next to the door. He smiled at her as she walked out, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Where were you? I was looking for you. You just disappeared on me."

"Sorry. I had to use the loo and you were busy looking."

Hermione nodded, but she wasn't entirely convinced. She decided to worry about it some other time, and they walked back to the castle together as the sun started to set.

Filch was waiting at the doors to mark the students back in. He eyed Hermione and Draco suspiciously, as if they had a secret they were hiding. Hermione looked at him oddly as the passed him. Once they were far enough away from him, Hermione whispered, "Merlin he bloody creeps me out."

Draco chuckled, but nodded.

"Yes. He's a very strange man."

Hermione and Draco headed up to the Head common room to dispose of their bags before they ate supper. They went to their respective bedrooms, and Hermione deposited her bags onto her bed, deciding she would unpack them after eating. She was starving at the moment.

Draco was already waiting for her in the common room when she came out, and as she started to pull on his arm so they could go to the Great Hall, he pulled her back. Hermione looked at him curiously, then moaned when she felt his lips on top of her's. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, pulling her close to his body. He kissed her passionately, wanting to make up for the afternoon they had missed out on snogging.

Hermione melted as his hands ran up and down her sides, leaning into his touch more. They stood there for several minutes before pulling back. Hermione slowly opened her eyes to stare at Draco. He was staring at her intensely and he gave her a sexy grin. Hermione felt her heart beat faster, and her stomach fill with butterflies.

Finally they headed to the Great Hall, and broke apart with a quick kiss. Hermione sat between Harry and Ron, grabbing whatever food she could reach. She ate as slow as she would allow herself, not wanting to look like a pig.

The boys discussed Quidditch, which wasn't a big surprise to her, since that's all they ever talked about. She finished eating so she could head back up to her room and put her things away.

After saying goodbye, she headed upstairs. Draco was still eating, and she didn't want to stop him. Once up in her bedroom, she unpacked all her new things, placing them where they belonged. She heard the portrait open and close, and quickly put the rest away before heading out there.

Draco was lounging on the couch, and smiled when he saw her walk out. Hermione walked over to him, and he pulled her down to lay with him. Hermione grinned to herself as she laid there on top of Draco.

He kissed her softly before rummaging in his pocket.

"What are you doing?"

He didn't reply, but instead he pulled out a necklace. Hermione gasped in surprise as she saw it was a silver heart shaped locket. He grinned at her, undoing the clasp and placing it around her neck.

Once he had it on her, he pulled his hands back to look at it on her. Hermione looked down at the locket as well, and saw it rested a bit above where her cleavage was.

"Is this what you were doing in Hogsmeade today?"

Draco nodded.

"Yes. I wanted to get you a present, so I sneaked off."

"Well you're definitely a Slytherin Draco," Hermione said, a hint of pleasure in her tone.

She looked down at the locket, and opened it. Inside was a picture of herself and then one of Draco. They kept glancing at each other with furtive looks, and about every few minutes, the Draco in the picture would walk into Hermione's and kiss her soundly on the lips.

"Thank you Draco. I love it."

Draco grinned at this.

"I'm glad."

Hermione blushed slightly before kissing him on the lips. Just as she started to pull back, she felt his hand on the back of her head, keeping it where it was. He brought his lips to her's, and kissed her roughly.

Hermione groaned, abandoning her hold on her locket to sift her fingers through Draco's soft locks. They laid there as they snogged each other breathless, and Draco pulled back when he was hard as a rock and frustrated from the passion he was feeling, and he wasn't getting rid of it by just kissing her.

As Hermione laid there, staring at her fiance, she realized that she needed to owl her parents. It was time to start talking to them again, because she was finally becoming close to Draco, and she didn't want the guilt she felt for turning away from them over her head.

Sure they had messed up by not telling her, but they had done it all for her. They were her parents, and she only ever got two. She didn't want to fight with them anymore. She was finally at peace with her engagement to Draco, and it wouldn't help to be not speaking to her mum and dad. She had always been close to her parents and she didn't want to ruin that by being a selfish brat.

She had had her time to cope with her feelings and confusing, and it was time to talk to her parents again. She loved them with all her heart, and nothing would ever change that.

I'm leaving the chapter there. So what did you all think of it? Please leave me a review, telling me what you thought of it. I can't wait to hear from all of my reviewers! You guys are awesome. This chapter was a filler sort of, but it was necessary for some information. The next one should be much more interesting.


	18. Bloody Amazing

Chp. 18- Bloody Amazing

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! You guys are awesome.

Last Time:

Hermione groaned, abandoning her hold on her locket to sift her fingers through Draco's soft locks. They laid there as they snogged each other breathless, and Draco pulled back when he was hard as a rock and frustrated from the passion he was feeling, and he wasn't getting rid of it by just kissing her.

As Hermione laid there, staring at her fiance, she realized that she needed to owl her parents. It was time to start talking to them again, because she was finally becoming close to Draco, and she didn't want the guilt she felt for turning away from them over her head.

Sure they had messed up by not telling her, but they had done it all for her. They were her parents, and she only ever got two. She didn't want to fight with them anymore. She was finally at peace with her engagement to Draco, and it wouldn't help to be not speaking to her mum and dad. She had always been close to her parents and she didn't want to ruin that by being a selfish brat.

She had had her time to cope with her feelings and confusing, and it was time to talk to her parents again. She loved them with all her heart, and nothing would ever change that.

Now:

Hermione didn't have much time to think about her parents or the guilt she felt for forgetting about them for so long, because Draco had placed his lips upon her's again. She wasn't about to complain though...because it felt amazing. She had no idea how Draco's lips could be so soft.

She felt him shift under her and she moaned when she felt him poking her. Merlin...He was rock hard already, and they had just been snogging.

Draco sat up abruptly, and Hermione would have fallen off him if he hadn't had his hands around her waist. He pulled her up along with him, keeping their lips joined. Hermione let Draco lead her to his bedroom, and she groaned when she felt her back hit his door.

Draco quickly opened the door, and the two teenagers stumbled inside. Hermione felt Draco's hands undoing her pants, and she kicked off her shoes as the pants slid down her legs. She kicked them off as well and started unbuttoning Draco's shirt. She allowed her hands to dance over his sculpted muscles as she slowly undid each button, earning a throaty groan from her husband.

Once she had pushed his shirt off of his shoulders and it floated to the floor, she started on his pants. She deftly unzipped them and pushed them done along with his boxers.

Draco pulled his lips away from her's so he could pull her red top over her head. Hermione blushed slightly when she saw Draco's eyes roam over her body. At the moment, all she was wearing was her black lace knickers, and even though Draco wore nothing, she felt exposed. Perhaps it was the fact that she wasn't very experienced in the shagging department, but for Draco, being naked was normal. Who wouldn't feel at home or proud of his body when he was naked?

Every inch of his Pureblooded body was perfect...and he'd been having sex for several years now. She had no doubt that women and girls had been throwing themselves at him since he was young, since he was so fair and gorgeous. Especially since that one girl their age had tried hitting on him at the counter, her mind had been turning this fact over and over again.

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted with the fact that Draco's lips were upon her body and one of his hands was slipping into her knickers at this moment. Hermione heard herself moan as her fiance did wonderful things to her. She reached down to push her knickers off, so Draco would have an easier time doing what he wanted. She heard him chuckle against her neck, and smiled at the sound.

The next thing she knew, she was on her back in the middle of Draco's big bed. His body covered hers, and he was embedded deep within her with one powerful stroke. Hermione shuddered beneath him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Draco stared down at her as he pulled out and slid back in. Hermione gasped in surprise at how quick and deep he was filling her. As she stared into Draco's eyes, she saw them darken immensly at the sound of her moans.

"Oh gods Draco," Hermione whimpered, as she dug her nails into his back.

Draco groaned as he speed up slightly. Hermione smiled at him before running her hands up his shoulders to his hair. She brought his lips to hers, and kissed him passionately. Draco kissed her back with the same passion, and he nibbled on her bottom lip. Hermione quickly opened her mouth and their tongues met in the middle. They danced together as their climaxes got closer and closer.

Hermione pulled her lips away from Draco's as she cried out his name. She clenched around him, and clung to his body.

"Merlin Hermione," Draco groaned as he joined her.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as Draco cupped her face in his hands. He stared down into her eyes and Hermione stared right back at him. Draco traced her lips with one of his fingers, and Hermione felt Draco's eyes on her lips. He moved closer and closer to her till his lips were on top of her's.

Hermione felt his hands stroke her cheeks tenderly, and one of his hands slide down her jaw till he was cupping her chin. Hermione smiled against Draco's lips and kissed him softly. His kiss was tender and sweet, yet so full of passion.

Hermione would let him kiss her like this all day if he wanted. She was sure that she was falling for Draco already...He was so gentle with her sometimes, yet there were times when he was passionate and needy. She loved both sides of him equally.

When she would be head over heels for this wizard she wasn't sure, but at this rate, it could be any day. They still had awhile till they were going to get married, and then they were suppose to have a child. She just hoped that they would be in love with each other before they brought a child into this world.

Draco collapsed on top of Hermione, and she sighed with content. She could feel every inch of Draco's naked, sweaty body against her own and she had to admit to herself that it felt wonderful. He was suprisingly light, but that was probably due to the fact that he was thin and muscular.

Hermione watched as Draco lifted his head from where it had been resting on her chest, and she smiled when she saw his eyes were slowly changing back to their normal state and color.

Draco rolled off of her and Hermione almost pouted from the loss of contact with his body. She didn't have time to though, because Draco had grabbed her and pulled her on top of his body. Hermione grinned down at Draco, and stretched. She saw Draco's lips twitch in amusement, and her smile widened.

Draco wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, resting his hands on her bum. He stared up at Hermione, and she stared right back at him.

He brought one hand to her front and fingered her locket, brushing against her breasts as he did so. Hermione felt her breathing get heavier and shallower, and she closed her eyes.

She felt Draco's hand that was still resting on her bum, squeeze it. She squealed in surprise and she heard Draco let out a deep chuckle. His laugh sent every nerve of her's on edge.

"Open your eyes...darling."

Darling? Hermione slowly opened her eyes, and looked at Draco. He cupped her chin and brought her lips closer to his till they were barely touching.

"What did you want to do tomorrow?"

Hermione shrugged as she stared into Draco's silver eyes. Those eyes could turn any girl into a puddle with just one smoldering look, much like they were about to do to her at this very second.

"I haven't really thought about it. Why?"

"No particular reason. I just though perhaps we could take a stroll out on the grounds."

Hermione smiled at this, and her lips brushed against Draco's.

"That sounds wonderful."

"Good," Draco replied before closing the small space between their lips.

Hermione sighed into the kiss before snogging with him. She shivered when she felt one of Draco's hands run up her spine slowly, and she arched into his body more. She felt Draco stir between her legs and smiled to herself. Draco nipped at her bottom lip before stealthfully sliding his hand in between their bodies and cupping one of her breasts.

Hermione gasped and felt Draco's tongue slip inside her mouth. He ran his tongue along every surface of her mouth before dancing over her own tongue. Hermione was ready, and she tangoed with his tongue.

They didn't pull apart till they were both breathless. Hermione couldn't stop the grin that took over her face. She laid her head down on Draco's chest, and closed her eyes. Just before sleep overcame her, she felt Draco's grip tighten on her. He pushed a few strands of hair away from her face, and she could feel his eyes on her.

Hermione was the first to wake up in the morning. She groaned and tried to sit up but she didn't get very far. She blew some of her hair out of her face and lifted her head to look at the clock. It was eight in the morning.

She reached behind herself after a few minutes, and unwrapped Draco's arms from around her waist. He shifted beneath her and groaned softly. Hermione smiled as she got off his bed and made her way into the bathroom. She started the shower and washed up.

Hermione made a reminder to herself to write to her parents today, and she was lost in thought about what to include in the letter that she didn't hear Draco come in the bathroom to join her. She nearly jumped a foot when she felt him place a soft kiss on her neck. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her petite waist, pulling her body to his.

Hermione lifted a hand up to her racing heart.

"Merlin you scared me Draco. Are you trying to kill me?"

The small amount of annoyance she felt vanished almost instantly when he nuzzled his nosed against her neck. She had to bite her lip to keep from smiling. It was like he was a little boy getting scolded, and it was rather adorable...

"Of course I'm not trying to kill you, because then who would I marry? Or for that matter, shag?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at this yet she was pleased at his reply. Girls would kill to have him in their bed, or have his hand in marriage. He'd have no problem finding someone else, yet it didn't seem like he wanted the option of marrying anyone else. Perhaps he was finally starting to fall for her...She shouldn't get her hopes up, but she couldn't help it.

Draco trailed warm, wet kisses along her neck and shoulder, drawing Hermione out of her thoughts and hopes. She leaned back against him, allowing him to do what he wanted. He slid one of his hands up from her belly to massage her right breast. Hermione practically purred at his teasing, erotic touches.

He trailed kisses back up her neck before pulling his lips off of her skin, and breathing in her scent.

"Mmm...You smell delicious dear. In fact, almost good enough to eat."

He nipped at her shoulder to illustrate his point before soothing the mark with his tongue. Hermione's breathing became raggedy as she waited for him to turn her around and enter her.

She was surprised when he softly nudged her legs apart slightly, and entered her from behind. Hermione gasped in surprise at how snug the fit was inside her, and she realized that this new position had many advantages.

A tighter fit if she kept her legs close together, for more friction and intensity. It allowed them to remain close and intimate for the most part, even more than regular shagging. Less physical activity so they could last longer. There were several other advantages as well.

One Hermione found out about halfway to her climax. Draco's hand slipped down her stomach till he was between her legs. He stroked her clit feverishly, and Hermione cried out his name, almost collapsing from the pleasure she was feeling. She placed one of her hands on the shower wall so she wouldn't fall over, and moaned for Draco.

His lips trailed over every inch of skin he could reach, nipping and sucking as well as kissing. Hermione could feel herself about to peak from the sensations she was feeling all at the same time. She clenched around Draco, and moaned with abandon as she felt her biggest orgasm ever wash over her.

"Oh gods Draco...Bloody amazing...Keep...Going...Don't...Stop..."

She felt Draco's grip on her tighten, which she was thankful for because she felt like she was going to collapse at any second. He kept stroking her clit even as he too climaxed.

"Hermione," Draco groaned loudly.

"Oh Merlin! This...feels...bloody...wonderful."

The two collapsed against the shower wall, and Hermione sighed as the cool shower tiles resting against her forehead cooled her down. Draco was still inside her and his head rested against her back. She could feel his hot breath on her skin, and she shuddered against him. After they both gained use of their legs, they stood up straight. Draco kissed the top of her head and trailed his hand along her flat stomach.

"How was that," Draco asked, his breath falling on her ear.

"Absolutely incredible. I have a question though..."

"Shoot."

"Why haven't we done that before?"

Draco chuckled at this and Hermione felt her stomach do flips. Things were good...Really, really good.

So what did you all think of this chapter? I hope you all enjoyed it. The next chapter will have them walking around the lake and Hermione's going to be writing to her parents. I can't wait to hear from everyone. Please leave me a review!


	19. Complete My World

Chp. 19- Complete My World

Thanks to my reviewers!

Last Time:

The two collapsed against the shower wall, and Hermione sighed as the cool shower tiles resting against her forehead cooled her down. Draco was still inside her and his head rested against her back. She could feel his hot breath on her skin, and she shuddered against him. After they both gained use of their legs, they stood up straight. Draco kissed the top of her head and trailed his hand along her flat stomach.

"How was that," Draco asked, his breath falling on her ear.

"Absolutely incredible. I have a question though..."

"Shoot."

"Why haven't we done that before?"

Draco chuckled at this and Hermione felt her stomach do flips. Things were good...Really, really good.

Now:

Draco leaned closer to her and kissed her shoulder.

"I wasn't sure if you would be up to trying new things or not..."

Hermione grinned at this. She really don't know that much about shagging...especially different positions. Hell she was up for anything.

"I don't mind trying out different things, especially if they feel as good as this did."

Draco turned Hermione around and kissed her passionately on the lips, his hands sliding around her waist to draw her body close. Hermione smiled against his lips and kissed him back. She slid her hands up his arms till they were wrapped around Draco's neck.

They stood there for several minutes before pulling apart because lack of breath. Hermione stared up into Draco's silver eyes and saw him smiling down at her.

She kissed him again quickly before unwrapping her arms from his neck.

"I'll let you shower so we can go for that walk in a bit."

Hermione made to move out of his arms, but Draco pushed her into the shower wall and closed the space between their lips again.

Hermione smiled to herself as she kissed her fiance back. He nipped at her bottom lip, and Hermione opened her mouth to allow his tongue entrance. Draco trailed his experienced tongue over every inch of her willing mouth before he finally tangoed with Hermione's tongue.

Hermione let out a low moan and pushed herself into Draco's body more. She could feel him smirk at this and she reached her hands up into his hair to play with the silky strands of blonde hair.

Draco slid one of his hands down till he was cupping her bum, bringing her hips crashing against his. Hermione gasped and practically purred with satisfaction. Merlin things were good.

Hermione had no idea how she could have went seventeen years of her life without Draco by her side. Now that she knew him, and how well they went together, she didn't want to give him up for anything. Now they both had to fall in love, and they could get married and live happily ever after.

They would have a fairy tale ending if she had to kill herself trying to achieve it. It had always been one of her dreams to marry someone she loved, and they could start a family together.

She never even considered Draco as a possibility but now that he was the only one, she knew she couldn't have found anyone better. She thanked Merlin for forcing them together, even with unconventional circumstances.

They had plenty of time to fall in love together, since they had till Christmas break till they were getting married. It was only the middle of September now, and they still had a little over three months left until they had to be married. Three months would give them time to fall madly in love with each other, since they were getting closer and closer to that goal every day.

Hermione was abruptly pulled away from her thoughts by the fact that Draco was pulling his lips away from her's. She saw him smile at her before he finally released her. He kissed her forehead and Hermione sighed with content.

"See you in thirty?"

Hermione nodded before getting out of the shower. She wrapped a fluffy towel around her body before making her way to her room. Once she was in there, she closed the door and went to her wardrobe.

She looked through her clothes, trying to evaluate what would be a good outfit to wear today. It wasn't technically a date, yet Draco and herself would be spending time together. She wanted to look nice for him but she didn't want to overdress for the occasion.

Finally she grabbed out a pair of faded jeans. She slipped them on over a pair of lace sage green and cream colored knickers. They looked like camoflague sort of. She slipped on the matching sage green bra before looking through her tops. Finally she slid a silk sage green tanktop that was covered in a layer of sage green lace fabric on and looked in the mirror. She smiled at the outfit.

It hugged her curves without being entirely too tight. It was dressy yet casual. She brushed her hair up into a high ponytail and just put some natural looking make-up on. Some light powder, blush, sage green eyeshadow, mascara, and clear lipgloss.

Hermione grabbed a scroll, quill, and bottle of ink before settling herself on her bed to write a letter to her parents. She wrote to them that she was good, and she was sorry she hadn't wrote them sooner, but she had been angry and confused. She said that she forgave them, and Draco and herself had come to terms with their marriage. They had even started getting along quite well, and things were going great. She told them that the Malfoys had moved the wedding back to Christmas break and she would keep them posted if anything else changed. Finally she told them she loved them.

Hermione rolled the scroll up after blowing on the ink to make sure it was completely dry. She sealed it and looked down at her left hand, which was holding the scroll. Her huge engagement ring caught the light in the room and glittered magically. She had to admit it really was a gorgeous ring. After looking at her ring for another minute, she got off her bed, heading over to her wardrobe.

Hermione slipped a pair of sage green flip flops on before walking out to the common room to wait for Draco. She checked to make sure she had her wand in her pocket before going over to the bookcase and skimming through the titles.

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century, Notable Magical Names of Our Time, Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions, Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes, Powers You Never Knew You Had and What To Do With Them Now You've Wised Up, Weird Wizarding Dilemmas and Their Solutions, Handbook of Do-It-Yourself Broomcare, Rune Dictionary, and Twelve Failsafe Ways to Charm Witches._

Hermione laughed at the last book she read the title of. What in Merlin's name was that doing in the Head common room? She grabbed it up and started leafing through it. It gave her plenty to chuckle about.

She was so absorbed in the book that she didn't notice Draco sneaking up on her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a kiss on her shoulder. Hermione slammed the book closed and held it to her body tightly. Her heart was racing.

"Watcha reading," Draco questioned as he trailed kisses along her right shoulder and up her neck.

Hermione let out a ragged breath before shoving the book back on the shelf and turning her back to it, so she was facing Draco. He raised an eyebrow at her peculiar behavior. She gave him a smile and kissed him on the lips. Distract him with something else, such as her lips, and he would forget about the book. It would be a bit embarrassing to be found reading that book.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and the scroll she was holding happened to hit his back. He pulled away from her lips and looked behind him to see what had just hit him. Hermione smiled sheepishly at him.

"It's a letter to my parents I have to drop off before we go eat breakfast. I haven't talked to them since I found out we were engaged."

"Really?"

Hermione nodded.

"It's not one of my prouder moments, but I'll admit I was pissed at them for promising me away...Then I found out it was you, and well I'll just say we've been less than friendly with each other in the past, so I left my house to stay with Ron's family."

"I see."

Hermione sighed before staring up into Draco's eyes. He gave her a soft smile and rested his forehead against her's. Hermione kissed him on the lips quickly before pulling back.

"You look fantastic Hermione."

"Why thank you Draco," Hermione said and looked her fiance over.

He was wearing a pair of slightly baggy jeans and a white button up shirt that was open over a gray t-shirt. The gray color brought out his silver eyes Hermione happened to notice.

"You look wonderful too Draco."

Draco cupped her face in his hands and gave her a dazzling smile. Hermione found herself smiling back.

"You ready to go?"

She nodded in response, and she slipped her hand into Draco's awaiting one. They made their way to the owlery first and Hermione gave her letter to the owl before they headed down to breakfast.

Hermione now felt as if a great weight had been lifted from her chest. She was finally contacting her parents, and they could finally get back to their usual self. Before this fight had happened, Hermione had always trusted her parents, and their judgement. They had been closer than most parents ever were with their children, and being away from them and not talking hurt Hermione.

Sure they had messed up...Who doesn't? Hermione could finally forgive them, because they had been part of the reason she was now with Draco. She was happier when she was with Draco, than she had ever been when it had been just herself, all alone. He made her world complete, and always knew how to make her feel good and even beautiful.

He wanted her as much as she wanted him. Every time they got together, they couldn't keep their hands or lips off of each other.

Sure she had Harry, Ron, and Ginny as best friends, and she even had Blaise as a friend now, but none of them could give her what Draco did. He made her feel special, and he made her feel wanted.

What girl didn't want that? Hermione had to be honest with herself...If any man could make a girl feel special and wanted, Draco Malfoy was the best at it. He had a gift with women...He was a real ladies man, and from now on, he was all Hermione's.

Yes she definitely could get used to coming home to Draco every night...She would be Mrs. Draco Malfoy.

Mrs. Hermione Malfoy. That name had a wonderful ring to it.

Hermione smiled and she felt Draco's eyes on her. She looked over at him and gave him a smile. He smiled back and brought her hand to his lips, placing a short kiss on it. Hermione's eyes sparkled and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

Oh yes...She had definitely fallen head over heels for Draco Malfoy!

Well what did you all think of it? Hermione's birthday will be coming up within the next couple chapters. I'm not exactly sure when yet, but I'll give you advance notice. I can't wait to hear from all my reviewers. You guys are absolutely the best! Cookies and kisses to all of you!


	20. Picnic in the Clearing

Chp. 20- Picnic in the Clearing

Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

Last Time:

Sure she had Harry, Ron, and Ginny as best friends, and she even had Blaise as a friend now, but none of them could give her what Draco did. He made her feel special, and he made her feel wanted.

What girl didn't want that? Hermione had to be honest with herself...If any man could make a girl feel special and wanted, Draco Malfoy was the best at it. He had a gift with women...He was a real ladies man, and from now on, he was all Hermione's.

Yes she definitely could get used to coming home to Draco every night...She would be Mrs. Draco Malfoy.

Mrs. Hermione Malfoy. That name had a wonderful ring to it.

Hermione smiled and she felt Draco's eyes on her. She looked over at him and gave him a smile. He smiled back and brought her hand to his lips, placing a short kiss on it. Hermione's eyes sparkled and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

Oh yes...She had definitely fallen head over heels for Draco Malfoy!

Now:

Hermione kissed Draco goodbye quickly when they finally reached the Great Hall. She sat down between Ginny and Harry, grabbing some food to eat. She ate slowly, chatting with Ginny.

"Draco and I are going for a walk outside after breakfast, to spend some quality time together."

Ginny smiled at the idea, while Hermione could hear Harry and Ron pretending to gag. She turned to them, and glared, instantly shutting them up.

"You boys are immature. It's good we're spending time together, because the more time we spend together, the easier it will be when we get married."

"Yes we know that Hermione, but it's still kind of disgusting thinking about you and Malfoy together."

Hermione made a humph in response and turned back to Ginny, who rolled her eyes in response to her brother and Harry. Hermione grinned back at her, and they ate together, talking quietly about how wonderful Blaise and Draco were.

"You want to know something Gin?"

Ginny nodded eagerly, and Hermione leaned closer so no one would eavesdrop.

"I'm falling for Draco..."

Ginny's eyes widened and she pulled back to stare at her friend.

"Are you serious Hermione?"

Hermione nodded slowly, and sighed.

"Yes...I'm positive Ginny."

"Wow...Well that's good, right?"

"Yeah, but now he has to fall for me."

"So you got your work cut out for you then..."

"I don't think it's going to be as hard as I first thought it was going to be. I think he already likes me, and soon maybe he could love me too."

Ginny nodded her head, appearing in deep thought.

"Blaise has mentioned that Draco is awfully protective, affectionate, and smitten with you."

Hermione blushed at this, although she already knew from Blaise that Draco was falling for her unlike any other girl he'd been with before. It warmed her entire body just thinking about Draco...He was going to fall in love with her, and she just knew it.

Hermione felt eyes on her and looked up to see Draco smiling at her. Her blush deepened, but she managed a smile back. He grinned before shaking his head to the door. Hermione nodded her head and hugged Ginny goodbye before getting up to meet Draco out in the corridor.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to him. Hermione smiled to herself at this and they walked outside together. There was warm out, yet there was a light breeze blowing. Hermione brushed it off, and they headed out onto the grounds to stroll around. They had no specific destination in mind, they just wanted to enjoy each other's company.

Draco started a conversation about books, which was a safe topic for both of them. She wasn't fascinated with Quidditch, and he wasn't fascinated with house elf rights, although S.P.E.W. wasn't really as big a priority as it had been in her younger years.

She hated to admit it, but she had sort of given up on it. She had gotten so busy that she couldn't focus all her energies on it, and if she couldn't put her all into it, she didn't feel it was worthy.

Draco and herself had been walking around the grounds for several hours, and their were students roaming around on the grounds, although most stayed far away from the couple. Draco pulled Hermione over to the lake, standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Hermione leaned back against Draco, relishing in the warmth and familiar contours of his body.

"Merlin you're as cold as an iceberg Hermione..."

"I'm fine Draco," Hermione whispered softly, although she was cold.

She really should have brought a cloak...It was mid-September, and she shouldn't be wearing a tanktop anymore. Draco unwrapped his arms and Hermione whimpered in protest.

She turned around and Draco settled his white long sleeve button up shirt on her shoulders.

"Aren't you going to be cold then Draco?"

"I'll be fine. I'm more concerned about you Hermione."

Hermione felt herself swoon for the man in front of her. He was concerned for her well-being...It was really sweet.

She slipped her arms into the sleeves, which hung down past her hands. She wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and settled her head against his chest. He kissed the top of his head and wrapped his arms around her waist.

They stood there for several minutes before Draco placed his hand under Hermione's chin to lift her face. Hermione stared into his eyes curiously and saw him move closer to her. She closed her eyes, eagerly awaiting for Draco's lips to be on top of her's.

He didn't leave her waiting very long, and his lips covered her's in a soft, sweet kiss. Hermione pressed her body into Draco's more and kissed him back with the same soft, sweet manner. Hermione knew that this kiss was filled with promises, and love for the future.

Usually when they kissed, it was passionate, and their lips were needy. This wasn't anything like it. It was innocent, and full of love that was to come.

They kept their lips together for several minutes before finally pulling apart. Draco looked down at Hermione, with what she hoped was adoration. He leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose with affection. Hermione sighed with happiness.

If this is how the rest of her life was going to be, she had absolutely no objections...

Draco tugged her hand, pulling her away from the lake and towards the end of Hogwarts grounds. Hermione stared at her fiancé with curiousity. Where was he going?

He turned a corner and Hermione gasped in surprise. She looked over at Draco, who was grinning down at her, pleased with her reaction. She hugged him tightly before walking over with him to the surprise he had set up for her.

Draco helped her sit down on the picnic blanket before sitting himself down next to her. He grabbed the picnic basket and looked back at Hermione, who was smiling around at the clearing he had found to set a picnic up. They were secluded from the rest of Hogwarts, so they had privacy.

"Merlin I never knew this area was here...It's a small patch where the woods is gone, and it's so cozy. How did you find this Draco?"

Draco smiled at her as he opened the picnic basket, bringing out the food that was packed in it.

"I have my ways Hermione..."

Hermione smiled shyly at him, and Draco felt his heart beat faster. Merlin...

Hermione looked down at the food and smiled. He had packed sandwiches, pumpkin juice, and grapes. He offered Hermione a sandwich, which she took with a smile, and she took a bite out of it.

She sighed with satisfaction, looking around the clearing some more. They really should have this area in Hogwarts: A History. Why hadn't it ever been mentioned? It was beautiful because it was cleared of trees, yet the branches and leaves of the other trees blocked out most of the sun, so they were in the shade.

It was so wonderful...

Hermione ate two sandwiches before taking the pumpkin juice Draco offered. He smiled at her as he ate his third sandwich. Hermione was looking off in the distance, and she felt something hit her cheek. She looked over at Draco, surprised, but he was whistling and looking in the other direction. Hermione looked down next to her body and saw a grape lying on the blanket. She picked it up before chucking it at Draco's head. She pretended she was innocent when she felt another grape fall into her curls.

She turned and narrowed her eyes at Draco, who was grinning cheekily at her. She grabbed some grapes and chucked them back at him, starting a grape war between the two young adults.

They were laughing together after several minutes, collapsing next to one another on the blanket. Hermione hadn't had that much fun in such a long time...

She felt Draco sit up beside her and she looked over at him. Before she knew it, his lips were on top of her's in another wonderful kiss. Hermione pulled him on top of his body, wrapping her arms around his neck. Draco started kissing her softly, but soon it turned into something hot and needy.

Hermione groaned and sifted her hands through his silky blonde strands. Merlin how she loved kissing Draco...

Hermione felt Draco's lips leave her's, but his lips trailed kisses down her neck, pushing his shirt away from her shoulder to kiss more of her soft, smooth skin.

She let loose a throaty moan, and she felt Draco stir against her body. She rubbed her hips against his, causing his arousal to grow even more till he was painfully hard. Hermione smiled to herself before running her hands down Draco's body to the bottom of his shirt.

She tugged on it, and Draco pulled his lips away from her neck, and his arms up so she could slip it over his head. She threw it next to them on the blanket, and saw Draco grinning happily down at her. She gave him a dazzling smile back, but his lips covered her's within seconds of her smile.

Hermione wrapped her legs around Draco's waist, grinding her hips against his. Draco lifted them up slightly so he could slip his shirt off of Hermione. He took this opportunity to slid her tanktop off as well, placing his lips upon her's again once that obstacle was off.

He quickly and efficiently removed her bra before laying his witch back down on the blanket. Hermione felt the soft chenille against her back, and Draco's firm, warm body against her front and sighed into the kiss.

Hermione reached down to unbutton Draco's jeans, and she slipped them down with his boxers before Draco kicked them off behind him. Hermione smiled to herself when she felt one of Draco's hands stroking her breast before trailing down the side of her body. Finally his hands slipped between their bodies to unbutton her jeans. He lifted his body off of her's slightly, but keeping his lips against her's, so he could push her jeans and knickers down.

He settled himself back down on her body once she was completely naked beneath him. Hermione felt him poking her stomach and slid her body up on the blanket till he was outside her entrance. Draco grinned against her lips before sinking himself deep within her.

Hermione purred with pleasure and wrapped her legs around Draco's waist again, pushing him further inside her. Draco let out a soft groan before he slid out and back in. He was going too slow for Hermione's taste at the moment.

She broke apart from his lips, gasping as Draco slid within her yet again. Merlin this felt fantastic...

"Faster Draco," Hermione moaned, and dug her nails into his back when she felt him slide roughly inside her.

Draco quickly complied with her request, going faster, rougher, and deeper than earlier. Hermione had to bite her lip to keep from screaming out with ecstasy. Each thrust drove her closer and closer to the climax she sought after.

She trailed kisses up to Draco's ear before she nibbled on his earlobe, moaning low in his ear. This made Draco shudder and he kept up his fast paced shagging. Hermione bit her lip as she started to climax, her eyes widening at the immense pleasure she felt.

Her eyes rolled back into her head, and she wanted to scream Draco's name at the top of her lungs, yet she didn't want to attract attention to them. Draco groaned out her name loudly into her hair as he collapsed on top of her, climaxing as well. Hermione laid there, covered with sweat, experiencing her most earthshaking orgasm she had ever experienced.

Finally they were both finished, and Hermione closed her eyes, completely exhausted after that intense love making session. She could only imagine how tired Draco was, because he'd been doing most of the work.

After several minutes, she opened her eyes to see Draco staring fondly at her. She smiled up at him and kissed him quickly. The sun was starting to set at the moment, and Hermione knew they had to get back to the castle.

Draco must have been thinking along the same lines because he slid out of her and started gathering their clothes. Hermione sat up, before standing up and starting to slip her clothes on. She handed Draco his white shirt and he slipped it on before grabbing her hand and walking out of the clearing and back to the castle.

Hermione knew that she was now completely in love with Draco. There was no denying it after this moment in their relationship. She was too far gone already, and she was in love with Draco Malfoy.

This revelation both scared her and comforted her. She was going to love the man she married, but now she just had to get him to fall in love with her. One half was in love with the other half in the relationship, but they both needed to love each other.

Hermione barely even realized that they were in the Head common room already, and Draco pulled her over to his bedroom. They collapsed on the bed together, and Hermione sighed as the warmth of the room and Draco's arms lulled her into a restful sleep. He remained behind her body, no space between them, the entire night, a smile on both of their faces.

Well that's it for chapter twenty. What did you all think? I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Hermione finally admits to herself that she is completely in love with Draco. Now all she has to do is charm her way into his love. Well please leave me a review! I love you guys!


	21. Being Impractical

Chp. 21- Being Impractical

Thanks to my reviewers! You guys are awesome...

Last Time:

Draco must have been thinking along the same lines because he slid out of her and started gathering their clothes. Hermione sat up, before standing up and starting to slip her clothes on. She handed Draco his white shirt and he slipped it on before grabbing her hand and walking out of the clearing and back to the castle.

Hermione knew that she was now completely in love with Draco. There was no denying it after this moment in their relationship. She was too far gone already, and she was in love with Draco Malfoy.

This revelation both scared her and comforted her. She was going to love the man she married, but now she just had to get him to fall in love with her. One half was in love with the other half in the relationship, but they both needed to love each other.

Hermione barely even realized that they were in the Head common room already, and Draco pulled her over to his bedroom. They collapsed on the bed together, and Hermione sighed as the warmth of the room and Draco's arms lulled her into a restful sleep. He remained behind her body, no space between them, the entire night, a smile on both of their faces.

Now:

Hermione woke up and smiled as she snuggled back into Draco's warm body. She sighed before looking over at the clock. It was already eight in the morning. She groaned before trying to shift out of Draco's arms.

She had a bloody hell of a time trying to get out of his arms because his grip was so tight around her. Finally after two minutes she was free of the muscular arms that she had wanted to remain in. Draco groaned at the loss of her body heat and reached out for her. Hermione quickly got out of his way before he could grab her again. If he got a hold of her again, he wouldn't be letting go of her anytime soon.

Hermione bit her lip as she contemplated waking her fiancé up or not. Finally she decided she had better wake up Draco, because they had classes in a hour. If she left him sleeping, he might not wake up with enough time to get ready and eat breakfast.

Hermione climbed onto the bed, resting on her knees. She had never tried waking Draco up, so she didn't know if this was going to be a hard or difficult task. She leaned closer to him, shaking him softly.

He grunted in his sleep, and turned away from her. Hermione smiled softly to herself before leaning her lips close to Draco's ear.

"Wake up Draco," Hermione whispered softly before tugging softly on his earlobe.

Hermione squealed in surprise when he turned to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, and drawing her on top of his body. Hermione rolled her eyes when she saw that he still slept on.

Obviously he was a fairly heavy sleeper...

Hermione smirked to herself before planting a passionate kiss on his lips. Draco snapped his eyes open in surprise before moaning softly into the kiss. Hermione was about to pull back, but Draco was going to have none of that. He closed his eyes and lifted one of his hands to rest against the back of Hermione's neck, effectively keeping her lips against his.

He deepened the kiss, and Hermione sighed, so Draco could slip his tongue inside her mouth. Hermione was pleased when she felt the hand on the back of her head slip into her hair, stroking the soft brown curls. Hermione placed her own hands into Draco's hair, tugging on the silky blonde strands. Draco groaned and kissed her with more fever.

Hermione gasped when she felt Draco flip them over. He covered her body with his, placing one leg on the side of her body, and the other between her own legs. Hermione reveled in the contact she had with Draco, loving every minute of it.

He was the best kisser, breathtakingly handsome, and an excellent lover...Everything was perfect about Draco Malfoy! There was no denying this fact. He was intelligent, and witty. Stylish, and experienced...

Hermione felt Draco pull his lips away, and she opened her eyes. She was sure they were sparkling, but at the moment she didn't really care. She breathed deeply, trying to catch her breath from that fantastic snog. Draco grinned down at her, and Hermione licked her lips which were swollen. She watched as Draco's eyes devoured her lips and tongue with his eyes.

Her eyes brightened when she realized what an effect she had over Draco at the simplest thing. This was fantastic news!

Hermione felt Draco stirring against her stomach, and she decided she should bring attention to the fact that they were about to be late if they didn't get a move on. They really didn't have time to waste, although if they did, a satisfying shag was the perfect thing to do.

"Draco?"

Draco slowly slid his eyes away from her succulent lips to stare back into her own eyes. Hermione grinned when she finally made eye contact with Draco. Merlin how she loved those silver eyes...They were so bright and extraordinary.

Draco raised an eyebrow in a questioning look, and waited for Hermione to continue with her reason for interrupting his plans of shagging her senseless.

Hermione rolled her eyes before smiling up at Draco. Obviously he thought they had all the time in the world...

"We have classes in about thirty minutes from now, so I suggest we get going...Otherwise we're going to be late. As much as I want to shag with you, there isn't time for it at the moment."

Draco pouted down at Hermione, and she cupped his cheeks in her hands before bringing his lips down to her's for a quick, heated kiss. Finally after another minute, she pulled her lips away from Draco's. She slowly opened her eyes, and saw pleased at the sight before her.

Draco's eyes were still closed, and he had a content smile upon his lips. Hermione decided to devote another minute to pleasing Draco some more, trailing soft, warm kisses along his jaw.

Finally she pulled back, and Draco huffed in annoyance at the loss of her lips upon his skin. Hermione grinned wickedly up at him before pushing him softly off her, and heading into the bathroom, shaking her hips seductively as she went.

She heard Draco curse loudly at this, and giggled in response. She started the shower before stripping out of yesterday's clothes. She slipped into the shower, and started washing up. She was a quarter way down with her own shower when Draco joined her. He looked amazing wearing absolutely nothing, and Hermione pouted slightly at the fact that they couldn't have at least a quickie.

Damn Merlin was cruel by showing her Draco's flawless body, and taunting her with it.

She washed the shampoo out of her hair, closing her eyes as the stream of water washed away all traces of the suds. Hermione felt Draco's eyes upon her, and she opened her eyes to see him staring at her, seductively.

He was making it even harder for her to deny him, but it was for the best. They could shag after classes when they would have plenty of time.

She felt his eyes run slowly down her body, taking in every inch of her naked skin. Hermione shivered before quickly finishing her shower. She couldn't stand to be in the small area with him much longer, because her control was quickly fading to nil. Draco was very persuasive when he wanted to be, and she could easily fall under his Malfoy charm.

He was used to getting his way, one way or another...

Hermione stepped from under the showerhead and walked over to Draco. She kissed his cheek chastely before exiting the shower. She wrapped a fluffy towel around her body before making her way over to her own bedroom.

Once she was behind her closed door, she leaned against the smooth wood. Draco had no idea how hard it was for her to not jump his bones in those past few minutes. It was what she wanted most, but they really didn't have time...

Hermione had never been late to a class in her life, and she didn't plan on starting to be truant or late any time soon. Bugger Draco and his good looks. He had almost succeeded in permanently scarring her record. Although it wouldn't have been too terrible being late, because they would of had a well deserved and satisfying shag in the showers.

Maybe if they skipped breakfast...

Hermione rolled her eyes at herself before walking back into the bathroom. She dropped her towel on the ground and made her way over to the shower. She could see Draco's masculine form through the fogged up glass.

She really was being impractical and ridiculous, but at the moment she found that she didn't really care.

Hermione quietly opened the shower door and closed it behind herself. Draco was washing the conditioner out of his hair at the moment, so his eyes were closed. Hermione grinned at this fact before quickly closing the space between their bodies and pushing Draco against the cool shower wall.

Draco's eyes snapped open and he stared down at Hermione before smirking happily. Hermione rolled her eyes before wrapping one arm around Draco's neck, bringing his lips roughly down to her's in a passionate kiss.

Hermione grinned against his lips as he slid inside her, before she arched her back when she felt him buried deep within her. Draco placed his hands on her bum, lifting her up. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist, and placed her free hand on the shower tiles next to Draco's head.

She rocked her hips against Draco's, earning a throaty groan from him. Her smile widened and Hermione felt Draco's tongue trail over her bottom lip. She opened her mouth eagerly, meeting his tongue in the middle.

Hermione slid off Draco before sliding back on quickly. She knew that she would have to be quicker than usual today, because they had a time frame they needed to finish in.

She was quick when she slipped on and off Draco, and she didn't stop till he was embedded deep within her every time. Draco pulled his lips away from her's after a few minutes, opting to trail kisses down her neck before nuzzling the soft skin beneath her left ear. Hermione sighed when she felt Draco's soft lips and warm mouth sucking softly on this spot.

Draco didn't pull his mouth away till he was positive a nice love bite resided there. He pulled back slightly to see that indeed there was such a mark there. He smirked happily to himself before trailing kisses along Hermione's shoulder and down to her chest.

He felt Hermione quickening her pace as she got closer to her climax. He grinned before covering her soft, warm, round breast with his mouth. Hermione gasped in surprise, arching her back and grinding her hips into Draco's at this.

Draco chuckled before tracing her erect nipple with his tongue, sucking softly on it. He felt Hermione start to clench around him, and tugged softly on her nipple, earning a hiss of pleasure from Hermione.

Hermione threw her head back as wave after wave of ecstasy fell down upon her. Draco brought his face even with her's, staring straight into her eyes as she climaxed intensely. He grinned at her as he joined her, resting his forehead against her own.

Hermione felt his warm breath fall over her lips as he breathed heavily. Hermione let her eyes flutter close, concentrating only on the pleasure she was feeling, still joined as one with Draco.

Draco stared at Hermione, taking the opportunity she presented him with when she had closed her eyes. He could stare freely at her, without getting caught. He studied every centimeter of her face, taking in each line, dimple, curve, and eyelash she had. He wanted to be able to recall every little detail about her.

Hermione gave a sigh as she met her end, before resting her head upon Draco's shoulder. He tightened his grip upon her, making sure he had a tight hold of the witch currently resting against him.

Hermione laid her face against his warm skin before softly kissing it. She pulled her head back and saw Draco grinning at her. Hermione returned the grin before unwrapping her legs from around his waist. She slowly placed them upon the shower's floor, and she tried to get out of Draco's arms, but he wasn't allowing it.

"Draco...You have to let me go. We're already going to miss breakfast, and I don't fancy being late to class. Professor Flitwick will have a canary if we're late, and we're already cutting it close."

Draco groaned before leaning down to place a soft kiss on Hermione's head. He released her from his arms, and Hermione smiled up at him before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'll see you in ten, ok?"

Draco nodded as he shut the shower off. Hermione quickly made her way over to her bedroom yet again. She had fifteen minutes till classes started, and she had to get ready still. Hermione swiftly made her way over to her wardrobe, grabbing out a clean uniform and a pair of red lace boy shorts and the matching bra.

She slipped all this on, and then pulled on her knee high burgundy socks. She pulled on her Gryffindor colored trainers. They were white with gold and burgundy accents.

Hermione smiled to herself before quickly brushing her hair up into a stylish high ponytail. She put some light make-up on before slipping her cloak on. She shoved her Charms and Herbology supplies into her bag before slipping it over her head to rest at her side. She grabbed her wand, slipping that into her right cloak pocket before heading out to the common room.

Draco had his back to her, and he was browsing through the bookcases in the common room. Hermione let her eyes appreciate his wonderful lean yet muscular frame before she cleared her throat. Draco turned around with a smile on his face, and he held his hand out to Hermione, who took it with a smile.

They walked to Charms at a hurried pace, and they took their seats with one minute to spare. Hermione shrugged as the boys stared at her from either side with disapproving look.

She looked over at Draco, and saw him wink at her. Hermione grinned at him before turning back to the front of the room. Today was going wonderfully so far, and she had a feeling it was just going to get better.

Well that's it for this chapter. Hermione's birthday will be in the chapter after this next one, so it will be happening in chapter 23. Be looking forward to it! Does anyone have any preferences, or suggestions that they want to see in that chapter? I'll take requests, and if I like them, I'll put them in the chapter. Please leave me a review with your thoughts on this chapter, and requests for Hermione's birthday. You guys are the best! You'll all just have to wait to find out if Draco is in love with Hermione or not...His feelings may seem apparent for the next couple chapters, but you may be reading into them too much...You'll just have to wait and see what exactly he is feeling. Now go review!!!


	22. Amazing Eyes

Chp. 22- Amazing Eyes

Thanks to my reviewers.

Last Time:

Draco had his back to her, and he was browsing through the bookcases in the common room. Hermione let her eyes appreciate his wonderful lean yet muscular frame before she cleared her throat. Draco turned around with a smile on his face, and he held his hand out to Hermione, who took it with a smile.

They walked to Charms at a hurried pace, and they took their seats with one minute to spare. Hermione shrugged as the boys stared at her from either side with disapproving look.

She looked over at Draco, and saw him wink at her. Hermione grinned at him before turning back to the front of the room. Today was going wonderfully so far, and she had a feeling it was just going to get better.

Now:

Flitwick took roll call and started showing them a new spell, after taking some small amount of notes.

Hermione listened and watched his every move, wanting to get the spell right on her first try. She always had to have everything right...It was one of her pet peeves if she didn't have everything done correctly the first time. She absolutely hated to be wrong.

So she wasn't surprised when she was the first to get the spell correct, and on her first try. Flitwick clapped loudly and awarded her twenty points for doing so well. Hermione beamed and her smile widened when she could hear Draco doing the spell correctly from the back of the room.

She looked back and saw him grinning over at Blaise, who was smirking back at his best mate. Flitwick cried with joy at another student doing the spell, and even awarded Slytherin fifteen points for Draco's wonderful accomplishment.

Hermione continued to look at Draco for a couple more minutes, but his attention was on Blaise, and they seemed to be deep in conversation in hushed whispers. Blaise was gesturing wildly about something, and Draco looked confused before nodding excitedly. Hermione quirked an eyebrow before facing the front again.

She shouldn't be nosy and try to figure out what the two men were talking about, but it was kind of exciting to try...She stuck her nose in her book, and tried to get her mind on something else.

Draco had been nodding rather excitedly...What had been so wonderful? Was it something about her?

No...probably not because Blaise wouldn't be gesturing so madly...

She shrugged before firmly sticking her mind to the task of reading further into her textbook. She was already four chapters ahead, but she had N.E.W.T.'s to worry about this year. Besides she needed to study more regularly anyway...It wouldn't do to be slacking her final year, because it was the most important. It would get her to where she needed to be for her career.

This last year and the outcome of her exams would decide her fate. It really was a scary thought.

These final tests could make a person, or break them. If you screwed up, you were lucky to get a job mopping floors. If you aced them, then the possibilities were endless. You could be an Auror, a Healer, a professional Quidditch player, and any other career you could possibly want.

Plus if you wanted to get into a good wizard's college, you needed good grades and teacher recommendations.

Hermione had no idea what she wanted to do after Hogwarts, but she'd have unlimited choices if she could pass the N.E.W.T.'s with flying colors. She was the Head Girl, and the smartest witch at Hogwarts in a century...These two things just increased her options if anything.

She had worked her bum off to get those perfect grades, and that reputation. She wasn't going to let anything ruin it, or make her slip from her pedestal of the perfect student.

Hermione heard the bell go off, and packed her supplies up, shoving everything in neatly before slinging her bag over her shoulder. She headed for the door, and almost ran right into Draco's muscular chest. She snapped her eyes up and found him smiling at her.

Hermione smiled back shyly, and her smile only widened when he grabbed her hand. He tugged on it and Hermione instantly fell into step next to him. They walked down through the corridor in silence, and remained this way all the way out to Greenhouse number two.

Draco pulled Hermione down in a seat next to him, and kept a hold of her hand. Hermione grabbed her things out with her free hand, placing them on the table in front of her. The class filed in around them, taking seats where they normally did. Harry sat on the other side of Hermione, while Ron took Harry's right side. Blaise sat down next to Draco, smiling over at both Hermione and Draco before pulling his own supplies out.

Draco stroked Hermione's hand while his mind wandered through the entire class period. Hermione watched Draco with amusement. He was so adorable...especially when he was deep in thought.

He nibbled on his fuller bottom lip sometimes, his hair falling into his silver eyes that Hermione swore she could drown in. He always had a thoughtful expression on his face, and he always was lost to the world when he was thinking. Hermione probably could have danced naked in front of him at the moment, and he wouldn't have even noticed.

Everyone else in the class would, so she wasn't even about to attempt that. Perhaps when they were in the privacy of their common room and he was deep in thought, she could give it a go. It would be a good laugh...

Sprout was showing the class a plant Hermione had already read about, so she answered the Professor's questions because no one else even offered. She won Gryffindor twenty extra points for answering two different questions.

Class ended fairly quickly, and Hermione shook Draco softly to get him out of his daydreaming state. He blinked his eyes a couple times before finally snapping to attention. He looked around at the empty greenhouse before looking at his smiling fiancée.

"Hey there...Knut for your thoughts?"

Draco grinned before kissing her softly on the lips. Hermione felt herself about to turn into a pile of putty from that simple yet completely wonderful kiss. She really didn't know how Draco could make her feel this way after such a short time of actually knowing each other, but she wasn't about to complain. Bloody hell if she had known he was this perfect earlier in their years as schoolmates, she probably would have tried anything to be with him.

He had come a long way from when they were eleven, and grown as a person. He was understanding of Hermione, and he seemed to really love her...Or at least she hoped that was the case.

She really did love him already, and she would do anything to get his love in return. She never thought she would fall in love with Draco, but here she was...head over heels. It was really a strange concept to think about. She was in love with a Malfoy...

A Malfoy, who had teased her mercilessly in their younger years, but never mind the past. She loved him now, and there was nothing she could do about it. There was nothing she wanted to do about it...They were being forced to get married at a young age, and have a child together. Love would just make everything much easier for them in the long run, and it didn't make the marriage thing seem so horrible.

Merlin when she had first found out she had been furious with her parents, and also shocked. It had been way too much for her to grasp, and Hermione had never run into that problem before. She wasn't used to not knowing something, or having her way. She could usually figure out her problems with ease, because they had never been big problems.

This marriage had threatened to ruin her life for all of eternity, but it had turned out to be one of the best things in her short life. She was actually looking forward to spending the rest of her life with Draco. She wouldn't pick anyone else to be with forever...He was the perfect guy for her. Her soulmate...

Hermione let one of her hands slip to the back of Draco's neck, effectively keeping his lips against her's, and played with the fine blonde hairs she found there. She felt Draco smile against her lips, and the corner of her lips tugged up as well.

Spending eternity with this perfect man was not a bad thing...In fact it was the best thing that could ever happen to her! They really were perfect for each other...

Hermione pulled back after two more minutes, and slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at Draco through her eyelashes, and saw him grinning happily down at her. He cupped her left cheek in his hand before lowering his lips to her's again. She smiled and kissed him quickly.

"Draco," she whispered against his lips.

"What," he whispered back, and went back to kissing her.

Hermione felt her stomach doing flips, and she snogged with her future husband till they were breathless and flush in the face. Draco was the one who broke their lip contact this time, and he looked just as flustered as Hermione herself did.

He stared at her for awhile, and Hermione found herself unable to look from his gaze. It was almost as if she was hypnotized by his amazing eyes. God how she wished she could dive right into those pools of silver...

Draco finally broke their eye contact, and he slipped Hermione's smaller hand into his. He laced their fingers together and lead them up to the castle. Hermione followed Draco and laid her head against his shoulder as they walked.

She could feel his eyes upon her, but pretended she didn't. Her heart was racing, and she felt her cheeks and the rest of her body was flush with warmth, and tingling from just his kisses.

He had such an immense effect on her, and he probably didn't even know this fact. It probabaly was best he didn't know it till later anyway, but she knew she wouldn't be able to keep her easily flustered appearance from him all the time. Sure they'd had sex and stuff, but he didn't know that all it took was one look, and she would melt into a puddle at his feet.

Hermione saw they were nearing the Great Hall, but she realized she wasn't hungry.

"Draco?"

Draco turned to smile at her.

"Hmm," he asked, and stopped outside the double doors leading into the Great Hall.

"I'm really not very hungry...I think I'll just head up to my room and catch up on some reading..."

"I'll walk you up then..."

"No...You go ahead and eat Draco. I can make my own way upstairs. I'm a big girl..."

Draco smirked at her, but he looked uneasy. Hermione stood on her tippy toes and planted a soft, short kiss upon his lips.

"I swear you worry too much...Everyone else is in the Great Hall eating. It's not like I've never walked alone before. You go eat, and I'll see you up in the common room, alright?"

Draco finally nodded in consent, and gave Hermione another kiss before heading into the Great Hall alone. Hermione made her way up the stairs, starting the journey to the common room. She was whistling softly to herself, and staring at the floor tiles and her shoes.

She ran into something completely firm, and fell on her back. Her head throbbed, and she swore she walked into a wall although she had no clue how that could have happened. She slowly sat up, clutching her head and her eyes widened as she looked up at the tall, forbidding _thing_ she had just run into.

Ok change in plans. Hermione's bday was going to be the next chapter, but I've decided to switch plans. Her birthday will be coming in the next couple chapters, since I've changed the plot a bit...Sorry about any confusion or annoyance this may cause. You guys are awesome and look forward to the next chapter!


	23. Hysterical Hermione

Chp. 23- Hysterical Hermione

Thanks to everyone that reviewed...

Last Time:

"No...You go ahead and eat Draco. I can make my own way upstairs. I'm a big girl..."

Draco smirked at her, but he looked uneasy. Hermione stood on her tippy toes and planted a soft, short kiss upon his lips.

"I swear you worry too much...Everyone else is in the Great Hall eating. It's not like I've never walked alone before. You go eat, and I'll see you up in the common room, alright?"

Draco finally nodded in consent, and gave Hermione another kiss before heading into the Great Hall alone. Hermione made her way up the stairs, starting the journey to the common room. She was whistling softly to herself, and staring at the floor tiles and her shoes.

She ran into something completely firm, and fell on her back. Her head throbbed, and she swore she walked into a wall although she had no clue how that could have happened. She slowly sat up, clutching her head and her eyes widened as she looked up at the tall, forbidding _thing_ she had just run into.

Now:  
Hermione heard herself breath in sharply as she locked eyes with the one boy she never wanted to be alone with. Theodore Nott was smirking evilly down at her, looking even taller than he was from the floor. He reached a hand down to help her up, and Hermione quickly scurried away from him before standing up on her own.

Nott's smirk had widened at her behavior, and Hermione made sure she kept a safe distance between them. Her mind was racing with ways to get as far away from him as she could. She doubted just walking past him would work, because he wasn't about to let her go that easily. Plus he was 6'4", towering over her plus the fact that he weighed quite a bit more than he did even though his figure was fairly lean.

Hermione averted her eyes from him and started to walk past him, staying far away from him. She gasped as she ran into his chest again, and she quickly backed away. He had blocked her exit now, so she would have to think of a new plan.

"Where do you think you're going Granger?"

Hermione glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest. She did not like the looks he was sending her way one bit. He really was creeping her out, and she would start freaking out, if she wasn't so angry at him. How dare he?

She knew that everyone else was in the Great Hall, eating, and wouldn't be out for some time. They were all alone out in this corridor and he knew it as well as she did. In fact it made him seem even more smug. Okay she was going to get out of this easily.

"I'm heading up to my room so if you'd please move out of the way," Hermione said, staring Nott down.

He didn't even move an inch. In fact he was coming closer to her...

"I don't think so Granger..."

"Stay the hell away from me Nott...I swear I'll scream bloody murder if you come any closer..."

"I'd prefer if you'd scream something else," Nott replied, a leer upon his face, "Perhaps my name..."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock and she quickly started backing away from him. Ok this was going way too far...She could handle some light teasing perhaps, but he was not teasing in the slightest.

She cringed when he lunged for her, pushing her against the wall. Nott smashed his lips down upon her's, and kissed her roughly. Hermione tried pushing him away, but he grabbed her hands in one of his. Hermione felt his free hand tracing her body, and she felt her throat start to close up.

She tried to turn her head away from him, but he just moved his lips with her's. Hermione felt her stomach churn in disgust from his kiss. She didn't want his hands on her...She really should have stayed with Draco, because this wouldn't be happening right now.

Hermione realized that she wouldn't be able to overpower him, but she could use self-defense to get him off. She just had to get her hands away from him...He wasn't going to allow her to have her hands back if she was fighting against him. She was going to have to pretend she wanted this if she was going to get away...No matter how much it disgusted her.

She started kissing him back, eagerly, although she felt sick. Nott smirked happily against her lips and he released her hands after that. Hermione ran her hands over his shoulders, pressing herself into his body. She had to get the perfect aim for this to work. If she didn't hit him just right, he'd be able to go right after her, and she had no hope of escaping him if he could still run. He would overtake her easily, and he'd make sure she didn't get away again after that...

Hermione shuddered at the thought, and Nott must have mistake it for a shiver of anticipation because his hands reached for her breasts, massaging them through her top. Hermione decided it was now or never, resting her hands firmly upon his shoulders. She rubbed her hips against his, and he widened his legs slightly so he could press himself into her more.

Hermione pulled her hips back from his, and thrust her knee up quickly, hitting him square in his groins. Nott broke away from her with a cry of pain, grabbing himself as pain throbbed through his lower regions. Hermione decided to throw a punch in as well just in case he was able to get over the shotting pain between his legs.

She threw her arm back, made sure her thumb was tucked inside her fist as it came thrusting forward to hit Nott square in the jaw. He flew back onto the floor in a crumpled mess, his balance overthrow by her simple punch. Hermione cringed at the pain she felt in her hand but she decided to worry about it later.

She started running as fast as her legs would allow her, not stopping to catch her breath or look back till she was safely inside the Head common room alone. She fell onto the couch, and she realized she was crying now.

Hermione sobbed as she lifted her knees up, burying her head into them. She wrapped her arms tightly around her knees, rocking softly to soothe herself.

This was how Draco found her half a hour later. He looked at the scene in front of him and quickly ran over to Hermione, wrapping his arms around her. She tried to push him away, not caring that it was Draco, just because he was a man...

"Hermione sweetheart...What happened?"

Hermione started crying even more at his asking what had happened. It made her relive the memory of what could have happened if she hadn't kneed him in the balls. He would have raped her...

Draco lifted Hermione's head up from where it had been resting, and Hermione turned her face away from him after closing her eyes tightly. Draco felt his heart squeeze painfully at Hermione's reaction...It was like she was scared of him or something...

"Hermione, did someone hurt you?"

Hermione didn't know how to answer that. She wasn't exactly hurt physically by Nott, but she had been emotionally...

"Not physically," she whispered, and started crying some more.

Draco grabbed her up into his arms, and let her cry into his chest. He whispered soothing words to her, stroking her hair as he held her tightly. He didn't know what had happened, but when he found out, whoever it was that made Hermione this hysterical was going to pay...

Hermione didn't stop crying till one hour later, when all she could do was sob dryly because all her tears were used up. Draco finally lifted Hermione's face up, holding it in between his hands. Her eyes were bloodshot, her nose was runny, and her face was all red and puffy from all that crying...but she still looked beautiful to him.

He wiped the dried tear trails away and stared into Hermione's eyes. She was quiet now with her dry sobs, and finally she was done crying altogether. Draco decided to ask her now what had happened since she was completely done crying. She seemed more stable now.

"Hermione, what happened? I need you to tell me..."

She shook her head no vehemently at his suggestion. Draco took a deep breath, trying to keep himself calm. It wouldn't do if he was hysterical too. He needed to be patient with her. She was obviously frightened and scared beyond belief.

"Please Hermione...I need you to tell me what happened after you left me at the Great Hall..."

"Oh Draco...," Hermione said, throwing her arms around his neck and clinging to him for dear life. She could feel the tears threatening to escape yet again and she squeezed her eyes shut so they couldn't escape.

Draco held her tightly, running one of his hands soothingly up and down her back, the other was stroking her hair. He was doing everything he could to make sure she remained calm.

They remained like this for awhile, neither breaking the silence. Hermione felt safe in Draco's arms, and she realized she didn't want to be anywhere else ever...She wished she could stay in his arms forever.

"Draco," Hermione whispered against his chest, turning her head to the side so he could actually hear her talk.

"Yes Hermione?"

Hermione could hear his heart beating, and it soothed her immensely. She took a deep breath and licked her dry lips before speaking.

"It was Nott...He cornered me in the empty halls, and he...he...h-he tried to r-rape me..."

Hermione burst out into tears again, and she felt Draco stiffen against her. She clung to him even more, not wanting to let him go. He took a deep breath and his body loosened up. He held Hermione close, and kissed the top of her head.

"It's ok Hermione...He's not going to hurt you anymore...I promise..."

Hermione nodded softly, and tried to stop her tears. She finally had them under control and she looked up at Draco. He gave her a soft smile and kissed her forehead.

"Did he stop, or what happened?"

"No...I kneed him in the balls, and then punched him in the jaw to make sure he couldn't come after me..."

Draco's lips tugged upwards at her confession. Hermione had beaten up Theodore Nott, and she had gotten away...

"I'm so proud of you Hermione...I'll make sure he never comes near you again, ok?"

Hermione smiled softly at Draco's promise and closed her eyes. She was completely exhausted from all that running and crying she had been doing today. Draco saw her eyes close, and he lifted her up into his arms.

"Let's get you to bed...You must be exhausted..."

Hermione drifted to sleep before Draco had even laid her down in his bed. He made sure she was comfortable and warm enough before placing a soft kiss upon her forehead. She smiled in her sleep, and Draco felt his heart tug at that.

He steeled himself for a visit that he had to take care of. He was going to keep his promise he'd made to Hermione, and he was going to be back for she could realize he was gone.

Hermione woke up screaming, and covered in sweat. She had just dreamed of Nott raping her, and she hadn't been able to get away that time. He had been cruel and evil towards her, and she shuddered as she remembered the gleeful gleam in his eye as he raped her, not caring that she was crying, or begging him to stop.

It had been a graphic nightmare, and she knew she was going to keep playing it over and over in her head every time she fell asleep. It was going to haunt her for years to come...

She clutched her chest as her heart pounded. God why did this have to happen to her? She was doing so good until he had to ruin everything. She was in love with Draco, and now she could hardly stand to look at him. God she loved when he made love to her, but she probably wouldn't even allow him to get close to her now. She was too scared of what had almost happened with Nott...She didn't want to get in the situation again where it could ever happen again...

She knew that Draco would never rape her, but she didn't care. He was a man, and frankly she was terrified of all men at the moment...

Hermione looked around the room and saw she was sleeping in Draco's bed. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, and he stared at her with regret filled eyes. She realized that he felt responsible for what had happened, and it made her heart ache painfully. He shouldn't feel guilty over this...

She patted the bed beside her, and he looked her over uneasily before coming to sit next to her. She cuddled into him because she couldn't deny the fact that despite what had happened, she actually felt at ease around Draco. Perhaps she wouldn't cringe away from him...maybe he would be the one to help her out of her fear of what could have happened...

Maybe she was just scared of Nott...She would have to wait and see if it was just the one man who had done this to her, or if it was all men except Draco.

Draco reached for a bottle and handing it to her. She looked at it curiously before looking up at Draco in confusion. He smiled softly at her.

"It's a dreamless sleep potion. I figured you could use it. Madam Pompfrey gave it to me, and she said that you can have as much of it as you need. You're supposed to down one bottle a night to ensure you have no dreams or nightmares."

Hermione nodded slowly and uncorked the bottle, downing the potion quickly. Draco set the bottle aside before lying down on the bed with her. He held her tightly, and Hermione could feel the potion starting to work its magic.

"Go to sleep darling...I'll see you in the morning..."

Hermione yawned loudly as she drifted off to sleep. She wasn't going to dream at all that night, and she doubted she would have anyway with Draco's arms around her. She felt so safe in his arms, and she could forget all about what had happened for those short moments when she was near him. It was almost as if it had never happened. This was her last thought before she fell into unconsciousness.

So what did you all think of the chapter? It's a bit darker than usual, and more dramatic as well. I didn't want Nott to actually rape Hermione, but just the scare of it all to happen. I can't wait to hear from you all. Hermione's birthday will be in the next couple chapters, because I think I'm going to keep this going through the next chapter at least. It seems it needs more to it than to just skip to her birthday. So look forward to some more!


	24. Thoughts and Feelings

Chp. 24- Thoughts and Feelings

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. You guys are awesome.

Last Time:

Draco reached for a bottle and handing it to her. She looked at it curiously before looking up at Draco in confusion. He smiled softly at her.

"It's a dreamless sleep potion. I figured you could use it. Madam Pompfrey gave it to me, and she said that you can have as much of it as you need. You're supposed to down one bottle a night to ensure you have no dreams or nightmares."

Hermione nodded slowly and uncorked the bottle, downing the potion quickly. Draco set the bottle aside before lying down on the bed with her. He held her tightly, and Hermione could feel the potion starting to work its magic.

"Go to sleep darling...I'll see you in the morning..."

Hermione yawned loudly as she drifted off to sleep. She wasn't going to dream at all that night, and she doubted she would have anyway with Draco's arms around her. She felt so safe in his arms, and she could forget all about what had happened for those short moments when she was near him. It was almost as if it had never happened. This was her last thought before she fell into unconsciousness.

Now:

Hermione's heavy eyelids flickered open slowly, and she took in her surroundings. The curtains were thrown open, allowing the sunlight to enter the bedroom. At the moment she had a strip of sunlight falling upon her face, warming the skin with its touch.

She groaned and tried to stretch without much luck. Draco had a killer grip on her, and she smiled at this fact. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her. She laid her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat as he slept on.

If all of this with Nott hadn't happened, Draco might not have been so protective with her as he was at the moment. Maybe this would push him to tell her if he felt anything for her, or not.

She loved Draco beyond belief for the short time they'd actually known each other, as lovers and friends. She knew that if he didn't love her, her heart would break in half with the pain she would feel. What she wanted most in the world was Draco's love...and so far he hadn't given her that.

Sure they kissed and shagged, but that wasn't love. She knew that this would be hard for Draco because of the way he was raised, and who his parents were but she had faith in him. She knew that he was capable of loving if he actually tried. They had a few tender moments together already, and she was looking forward to many more in the years to come.

Hermione was actually glad that her parents had made this arranged marriage because if they hadn't, she never would have gotten to know Draco, and she certainly would have never fallen in love with him. She had her happiness and future to thank them for, and she had forgiven them for their past mistakes. They had only been doing what they thought was best for her, and it turns out they were right. Draco was all she could ever want and need, and she was so happy to be spending eternity with him. He was going to be her husband in a matter of months, and she could honestly say she was looking forward to their wedding day more than anything else in her life.

Well except maybe the day Draco told her he loved her...That would be a wonderful day too, and one she couldn't wait for either.

Hermione unwrapped Draco's viselike grip before slipping from his bed. She headed to the bathroom and started the shower up before stripping out of her clothes. She looked at herself in the mirror and grimaced at the reflection staring back at her.

She looked like she had been to hell and back, which she kind of had been. It sure felt like it...

She was thankful for the dreamless sleep potion, otherwise she would have gotten only about a hour of sleep because of the horrid nightmares. Draco had been sweet to get her that potion, and he had comforted her when she was crying her eyes out last night.

He had been nothing but sweet and gentle and understanding and kind when it came to her. She would never be afraid of Draco Malfoy anymore. He would never harm her intentionally, and she knew that in her heart. She didn't care what other people said about him because she was the only one who really knew him. The other people only saw his façade, while she saw the real thing.

His appearance was wonderful, but the actual person was so much better. She wouldn't change a bloody thing about him because she loved him just like he was.

What wasn't to love?

Now she just had to be loved by him, and her world would be happy and complete.

Hermione sighed softly at her dreams before heading into the shower. She let the warm water fall over her body like a blanket for a few minutes, warming her up instantly, before she started washing up. She washed up quickly, not wanting to be away from Draco for too long.

Once she was finished washing up, she grabbed a big fluffy towel from the top of the pile and wrapped it around her body. It just happened to be hunter green, and Hermione felt her lips start to tug upwards at this, but she quickly squashed the feeling. It was soon for her to smile right now, over something so trivial. She wasn't ready yet to be happy and easygoing again. It would take some time and work before she was ready for that yet.

She walked soundlessly over to Draco's bedroom door to check up on him. She slowly opened the door and was surprised to see he was awake and moving around. He looked up as the door squeaked slightly, and smiled when he saw Hermione.

"Hi," he whispered softly, and made sure he remained perfectly still.

"Hi," Hermione whispered back, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

She hadn't expected him to be up already, and she knew she looked like crud with her hair all messy and wet, and her completely naked except for a towel. She bite her bottom lip softly before clearing her throat.

"Well I just wanted to make sure you were awake, so I guess I'll leave you to take a shower and get ready."

Draco nodded and watched her slowly retreat back into the bathroom.

"I'll meet you in the common room in thirty," Draco called after her, hearing no response back.

Hermione closed her door before leaning back against it. She fanned her warm face before heading over to the wardrobe. She grabbed a clean uniform out and a pair of navy blue boy shorts and the matching bra. She slipped her clean clothes on before pulling on a pair of gold knee high socks. She slipped her white, burgundy, and gold trainers on before sitting down at her vanity.

She brushed her hair out, opting to leave it down just in case...

Hermione applied more make-up than she usually wore each day, because she didn't want anyone to see how pale or scared she actually looked. Her eyes were heavily made up with mascara, eyeliner, and eyeshadow to get rid of the obvious redness you could see in them. She took a final look at herself and decided she looked pretty normal with the help of her cosmetic products.

A little blush, lipgloss, eyeliner, bronzer, and a few other things and she almost looked as good as new. Hermione grabbed her cloak from where she had laid it on her bed, and slipped it on, leaving it open.

She took a look at her full length reflection and nodded in approval. It would have to do. She grabbed her bag, shoving her necessary school supplies for the day into it before zipping it closed and slinging it on her shoulder. She checked the time before heading out in the common room.

Draco should be done in about two minutes, she thought to herself as she headed over to the couch to take a seat.

She threw herself down on the couch and closed her eyes, letting her mind close off because she didn't want to think about anything. She was just lying there, her head resting against the back of the couch when Draco walked out of his room. He smiled at the sight before him, walking quietly over to her so he didn't startle her.

He slowly rested a hand on her shoulder, and whispered her name. She jumped slightly in surprise before opening her eyes, and taking in the sight before her. She sighed in relief and Draco let his eyes wander appreciatevly over her figure and face.

She really was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, and he wasn't afraid to admit it...to himself for the moment. Now would definitely not be the time to be falling all over her, because of Nott. How he wanted to kill that man for making a move on his fiancée. She was scared beyond belief now because of that arsehole, and Draco knew he had to be patient and gentle with her from now on, so he didn't scare her. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

He would have to make sure he kept his lust and hormones under control when around Hermione. He wasn't going to even allow his lust to get out of control because he didn't want to scare Hermione at all. He wanted to protect her from any harm, including himself. He wasn't going to hurt her because he would never forgive himself if he did.

Hermione was innocent and pure, and if he was the one to corrupt her, he would hate himself forever. He liked everything about Hermione, especially her innocence. She was so wonderful, and she made him want to be a good person like she was. She hadn't been subjected to horrible, cruel things as a child like he had, so she didn't realize how lucky she really was.

His father used to beat him on a regular basis for no reason at all. Mostly it was for showing any emotion at all, and Draco found it hard to get rid of his cool appearance now after seventeen years of training and beatings that made him the way he was. He wanted to be a better man for Hermione, because it was what she deserved, but he wasn't sure if he could do that or not.

It was going to be hard, but he owned it to the woman who he was going to spend the rest of his life wife. He didn't want to be like his parents who were constantly cool towards each other, barely able to stand each other enough to stay in the same room for any amount of time.

He wanted to love Hermione, and he wanted to give her everything she deserved. They had to do what they could with the situation they were stuck in, and he didn't want to make Hermione miserable. She deserved a happy ending, with a good, faithful, loving husband and children that she would love as well. They had to have a child at such a young age, but they could do anything if they were in love and willing to commit to each other.

Draco wanted Hermione to be happy when she was with him the most though. He didn't want to disappoint her, and he didn't want her love to go unreturned. He knew she was already in love with him, and he actually liked this fact. His future wife already loved him, the way he was.

It warmed him to think about Hermione loving him. She was the most wonderful girl he had ever had the privelege to know, and he couldn't wait to spend the rest of their lives together. He learned something new about her every day, and he would never be happy with another woman even if he had the opportunity to be with someone else. Hermione was all he wanted from now on. She used to drive him insane with all her answers and raising her hand in every class, but now he just saw how intelligent she was. She was so smart, and wonderful, and he wouldn't change anything about her.

He loved her just the way she was...

So what did you all think about this chapter? Draco's feelings are known now to us, but he has to let Hermione know now. So what do you think is going to happen in the next chapter? I already have some ideas for it, so look forward to the next update. You guys are the best. Please review!


	25. Most Important Thing In His Life

Chp. 25- Most Important Thing In His Life

Thanks to my reviewers!

Last Time:

Draco wanted Hermione to be happy when she was with him the most though. He didn't want to disappoint her, and he didn't want her love to go unreturned. He knew she was already in love with him, and he actually liked this fact. His future wife already loved him, the way he was.

It warmed him to think about Hermione loving him. She was the most wonderful girl he had ever had the privilege to know, and he couldn't wait to spend the rest of their lives together. He learned something new about her every day, and he would never be happy with another woman even if he had the opportunity to be with someone else. Hermione was all he wanted from now on. She used to drive him insane with all her answers and raising her hand in every class, but now he just saw how intelligent she was. She was so smart, and wonderful, and he wouldn't change anything about her.

He loved her just the way she was...

Now:

Draco stood there, just watching Hermione for about a minute. He didn't want to scare her so he made sure he didn't make any sudden movements.

He smiled from ear to ear when she offered him her hand. He slowly reached out and took it, pulling her up from the couch. He let his eyes roam over her body again and tampered down his lust.

Sweet Merlin...She's so fucking beautiful Draco couldn't help but think.

And Hermione was...She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever had the privilege of knowing. Maybe that was sort of biased about him since he was going to marry her, but he didn't care.

Draco linked their fingers together and started walking with Hermione down to the Great Hall. He kept his pace even with hers' so he wasn't dragging her along. Hermione shivered beside him when they reached the second floor and he felt his blood boil.

If it wasn't for Hermione's hand in his, he would have really hurt someone at that very moment. All he could see was red at the moment. He wanted to kill Nott all over again for what he'd done to Hermione, when she didn't deserve any of this crap.

He had no idea how Nott could ever forgive himself for what he did to Hermione, because she was so innocent and perfect. She had done nothing wrong and all she had been doing was minding her own business when Nott pounced. He knew Hermione would never lead Theodore Nott on, because that's not who she was. He had just decided to have some fun at her expense, not caring if he hurt her or corrupted her for the rest of her life. If she hadn't defended herself, Draco had no doubt that Nott would have raped her. He wouldn't have cared if he broke Granger, in fact he probably would have enjoyed it.

Draco took deep calming breaths to control the intense anger he felt towards Nott. Hermione was safe and sound, more or less, and that's all that mattered at the moment. That's all he had to care about right now...The well being of his fiancée.

If he thought of what Nott had done, and tried to finish, he'd literally find the man and tear him from limb to limb. That's how much he despised Nott at this time. Before that man had been his friend when they were younger, but he'd turned corrupt after they'd attended Hogwarts. Draco had parted ways with him, developing an even stronger friendship with Pansy, and Blaise...Especially Blaise.

Blaise Zabini was his brother, blood or not. He'd always been there for Draco when they were growing up, and now he was there when they were adults. He never judged Draco unfairly for something he couldn't control. He was always willing to lend an ear when Draco had a problem or needed someone to talk to. Draco would have been lost in his teenage years without his best friend.

He had his life to thank Blaise for when they were only ten years old. He had almost died at his father's hands, and he would have bleed to death afterwards anyways if Blaise hadn't gone to get help as soon as the coast was clear. Their friendship had survived tests and challenges, and continued to grow stronger to this day.

They had become closer than ever on that day where Draco had almost died, but instead survived, because of his best friend.

Draco smiled softly as he thought about his best friend. Now he had a best mate, and a best girl...

Hermione was absolutely perfect, and he was glad that he was spending the rest of his life with her. As time passed, they would become closer and closer, and perhaps they would be best friends as well as lovers.

Draco couldn't wait for the day that Hermione could share everything with him, and that he could share everything with her. It would take some time for them to get to that place, but it would be wonderful when they did. Then Draco would have his wife who knew everything there was to know about him, and a best friend who knew the same information to boot.

He hoped that Blaise and Hermione would become friends, so that they could all be comfortable around each other. He didn't want his fiancée and best friend to hate each other, or be uncomfortable when they were in the same room. They were both important to him, and he wanted them to like one another. He loved them both dearly, and if they loved him too, they would be willing to spend time together so they could get to like each other.

Draco didn't think that would be asking too much of them, since both would be in his life till he died. It was better for all of them, so none of them were miserable through the years.

Draco held Hermione's hand tighter and lifted it to his lips to give the back of it a soft kiss. Hermione turned her head towards him, and smiled shyly, her cheeks flush with a light pink blush.

Draco found himself grinning all over again at her innocence. She was so clueless when it came to love, but then again, so was he. They were each other's first love, and for that, Draco was thankful.

It would tear him apart if he knew Hermione had loved someone other than him. Not that she knew that he loved her...He wasn't ready to tell her that fact quite yet. It was going to be hard for him to open up and share his feelings at first, but after time he would grow accustomed to it. He wanted to get to the point where every morning when he woke up, the first thing he said to his wife would be that he loved her. The same thing at night, except the last thing he would say before they fell asleep in each other's arms, he would tell her he loved her. He didn't want Hermione to suffer the heartache of not being loved.

She would have to wait till he was ready to open up his heart completely to her. His heart was already hers', but he still had to gain the courage to tell her. That was always going to be the hardest part.

Draco stopped once they were outside the Great Hall, and he stood there, staring down at Hermione. She stared up at him with her doe eyes, looking as cute and naive as ever.

That was the bad thing about his marrying Hermione. He was going to be the one to corrupt her innocence. When she was married to a Malfoy, she would be anything but innocent. She wouldn't be naive anymore, but knowledge in so many things she wouldn't want to know. He would try and protect her from that side of his ancestors and family, but he could only do so much. It broke his heart that she couldn't stay this free, innocent, and naive. This Hermione knew nothing about heartaches or matters that could break her heart in several places.

She was so completely clueless to everything hard in the world...Especially the Dark side of their world. She had absolutely no clue...

"Draco?"

It was a question...She wasn't sure if he was still there anymore or not. He'd been staring off into space for a few minutes now, and had a regretful look upon his face. For what, she had absolutely no idea.

This probably had something to do with _Nott_...

The disgusting slime ball that had almost destroyed everything she had ever believed. Everything she had worked for...Everything she had come to know. If he had finished what he had meant to, she wouldn't be able to be around Draco or any other man for that matter. He would have traumatized her beyond repair...

He had meant to break the Muggleborn into a million pieces so she hadn't been able to be put back together again. It's what Nott had wanted, and it's what she had prevented him from doing.

Sure she was shook up after the whole ordeal, but she'd survive because nothing serious had happened. She was safe now, and she knew that Draco was going to be watching over her every second from now on.

She looked up at Draco with a curious and scared look but he gave her a reassuring smile that took away everything away from her heart and mind except her love for him. All it took was his smile to calm her down, and make her forget the bad.

"You ready?"

Hermione nodded softly and followed his lead. He shielded her from prying eyes, wondering exactly what was going on with the Head Girl. Rumors had started to spread about the disappearance of a certain student, leading back to the Head Girl.

They could all see how protective Draco was being with his future wife, and quickly went back to their previous tasks before they infuriated the intimidating Slytherin. Only five people remained looking at the Head Boy and Girl.

Ginny and Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini weren't easily scared. Their friends had been hurt, and the person responsible was going to pay. Pansy and Blaise had heard all the rumors floating around about their missing Slytherin housemate, and instantly they'd badgered everyone for all the information they'd known.

They'd heard what had happened to Hermione, and had felt for their friend. He was protecting his fiancée with everything he had, and if they knew him like they knew they did, then he was going to exact revenge.

He wasn't going to allow someone to hurt the person he loved. Of course they knew Draco loved Hermione, even if they didn't know why. They'd known Draco their entire lives, so how could they not read the signs he showed. He was smitten with the intelligent witch beyond anything they'd ever seen in their entire lives. Their parents had all had arranged marriages to strengthen bloodlines. None of them had ever seen love up close, except for now.

Both Blaise and Pansy wanted love more than anything now that they saw Draco giving his heart away. If he was willing to sacrifice the one piece of himself he'd always kept hidden, then surely they could do it too when they found the right person.

They were going to be there for their friend, because they loved him. Sure it was a sibling's love, but it was still something. Neither of them had ever experienced honest to Merlin love...

Draco escorted Hermione to her seat and made sure she was fine before heading over to his reserved spot between Pansy and Blaise. He gave them a meaningful look, and they both nodded in agreement.

Draco watched Hermione the entire time they were eating, his eyes never leaving her for one single moment. She was picking at her food, hardly eating anything. She looked uneasily around at all the men, even her fellow Gryffindors. He felt his heart squeeze painfully at this realization.

She was terrified of men...Was she afraid of him?

He hoped not, but she was still uneasy, even around him. He'd have to prove himself to her again, and he felt his anger towards Nott build even more. That bastard was going to pay...

It was like they were starting their relationship all over again practically. Sure they knew each other, but she was too scared to be anything other than just friendly with him. He didn't blame her...Just Nott.

If he would have lost Hermione because of Nott, he really would have killed him without any hesitation. That's how much Hermione meant to him...

She was the most important thing in his life, and he wanted her to be able to feel safe around him, not scared. He'd have to be cautious around her, not making any sudden movements or letting his lust get out of control.

There'd be no sleeping together for quite awhile probably, so he'd just have to resort to stroking himself, or taking cold showers often. He was willing to do whatever it took to get Hermione back to her normal, happy self.

If it killed him to get her back to the way she had been, then so be it. Hermione was more important than his well being at this point in time. He cared more about his fiancée than he did about himself. She was the most important thing in his life...

Hermione turned her head around, locking eyes with him, pleading him to get her the heck out of here. He nodded and stood, quickly striding over to where she was sitting. He helped her out of her seat, and took her hand, leading her away from spying eyes and prying minds.

Draco received a thankful smile from Hermione, and he felt himself get warm all over. All it took was one smile, and he was gone.

So what's everyone thinking of this chapter? It's a bit different than others, and changes from Draco and Hermione's POVs...I can't wait to read everyone's reviews, to see what they thought of the chapter. I think her birthday should be coming up soon, maybe in the next couple chapters. We'll have to wait and see though. Please leave me a review!!


	26. Taking Some Time Off

Chp. 26- Taking Some Time Off

Thanks to my reviewers!! You guys are awesome.

Last Time:

There'd be no sleeping together for quite awhile probably, so he'd just have to resort to stroking himself, or taking cold showers often. He was willing to do whatever it took to get Hermione back to her normal, happy self.

If it killed him to get her back to the way she had been, then so be it. Hermione was more important than his well being at this point in time. He cared more about his fiancée than he did about himself. She was the most important thing in his life...

Hermione turned her head around, locking eyes with him, pleading him to get her the heck out of here. He nodded and stood, quickly striding over to where she was sitting. He helped her out of her seat, and took her hand, leading her away from spying eyes and prying minds.

Draco received a thankful smile from Hermione, and he felt himself get warm all over. All it took was one smile, and he was gone.

Now:

Draco lead them out to their first class of the day, his hand never leaving Hermione's. They stood at the outskirts of Hagrid's hut, waiting for class to begin. Draco held Hermione tightly when she started shivering. He was positive it had nothing to do with being cold, but he said nothing about that fact. He just rubbed her upper arms with his hands, hoping to bring some warmth to her body, and also to show her he was willing to do whatever it took till she was okay again.

After a minute, her shivering stopped. She turned around, and thanked him before leaning back against his body. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist, and settled his head on top of hers', content with just holding Hermione.

Draco saw Hagrid approaching them out of the corner of his eye, and instantly Hermione froze. Draco felt his heart tug painfully at how scared Hermione was of men...Even her teachers...

He took a few deep breaths before he was calm enough to the point where he just wanted to kill Nott slowly, in a very painful way. He wrapped his arms tighter around Hermione, reminding her that he was there. While he was there, nothing bad would happen to her. Any man trying to hurt her would have to kill him first from this moment on before they were alone with Hermione. He wasn't about to risk her safety ever again...

Okay well that was a little drastic, but he didn't care...That's how much Hermione mattered to him. Sure he'd let Blaise be alone with her, because he trusted Blaise with his life. And perhaps, later when she wasn't scared of all men, he might even allow Hermione to hang around the two idiots she called her best friends. But not so soon after the incident with Nott. Obviously they understood this, because if they didn't, they were stupider than Draco had originally thought...and somehow he didn't think that was possible.

Hermione flinched in his arms slightly when Hagrid started reaching out for her. He saw the fear, and instead of patting her on the shoulder in consolment, he dropped his hand by his side when Draco glared outright at him.

"'Ow are you 'ermione?"

"I'm okay Hagrid," Hermione said softly, but neither of the two men believed her words.

"Dumbledore has excused you from classes for the rest of the week due to the circumstances. He sends his immense apologizes that he couldn't deliever the news to you in person, but he's very busy at the moment...What with everything going on and all...You're excused too Malfoy."

Draco could feel himself about to grin at this stroke of luck, but it's quickly shot down when Hermione stared at Hagrid with amazement before shaking her head.

"That won't be necessary Hagrid...I can attend classes..."

Draco pinched her arm softly, causing Hermione to jump a bit and cry out. She whipped her head around to glare at Draco, and saw him giving her a meaningful gaze before he looked around as if nothing had gone on between them. Hermione rubbed her arm before turning her attention back to Hagrid.

"I'm on strict orders to send you back to the castle 'ermione...At least for today. If you want to come to class for the rest of the week, then you may. 'owever Dumbledore has spoken to all your professors, and they'll be sending you two your 'omework and notes for your classes this entire week. Perhaps you should take this time to let things calm down a bit. You can catch up on your rest, and if nothing else, it will make you feel better."

Hermione nodded softly before sighing.

"I suppose you're right Hagrid. If you see Dumbledore, thank him for his generosity."

Hagrid nodded his head, and watched as Draco and Hermione walked back to the castle. Hermione pulled her hand out of Draco's reach when they were far enough away from Hagrid for him not to notice. She rubbed her arm before glaring over at her fiancé again.

"What the hell did you pinch me for Draco?"

"Because you were about to throw some vacation time away...Dumbledore gave both of us the week off...You can't ask for anything better than that..."

"But we're missing classes where there will be important information told to the other students, and we'll be missing it all."

"The teachers are more than willing to help you out Hermione given the circumstances. I'm sure they'll give you everything you'll need to know, and even more."

"Yes well I still don't like it Draco..."

Draco grinned over at her before grabbing her hand in his and placing a tender kiss upon her knuckles. This immediately calmed his anger fiancée down to the point where she almost smiled at him.

"You'll enjoy it immensely Hermione...I'll make sure of that."

Hermione blushed a deep red at that, and Draco felt himself harden slightly at the thought of what Hermione had allowed her mind to wander to. She was already thinking about shagging? Even if it was unintentionally, it still got his loins burning. Plus the fact that her face was flush didn't help matters, especially when it made her look absolutely adorable.

He decided that the subject needed to be changed before he'd allow his mind to daydream over taking Hermione in the common room as soon as they entered it. That would so not help him out in the long run, because then she _would_ be terrified of him. He had to control his haywire hormones, otherwise he'd be hard as a rock before long.

"So we have plenty of free time to hang out and talk some more...I know we haven't had much time to just chill and find out more about one another for quite some time what with classes. I'm sure we can sneak out to Hogsmeade as well one day so that we can have some real fun."

"Absolutely not Draco! We're not sneaking out of the castle...How can you even think of doing something like that?"

"Merlin Hermione...Must you always spoil all the fun?"

Hermione looked over at him, annoyed and flabbergasted, but her annoyance disappeared when she saw the teasing smile upon his lips. She rolled her eyes before laying her head against his shoulder.

They were halfway up to the common room already, and she seemed to be tired already. Had she slept well the night before? Sure she had taken the dreamless potion, but that didn't guarantee anything if the person taking the potion was a complete mess, albeit an adorable mess, but still...He hadn't felt her rousing from her sleep, or tossing a lot, so he could only assume she had slept fairly well.

Draco stopped walking, causing Hermione to look over at him curiously. He smiled at her before sweeping her off her feet, and carrying her bridal style. Hermione squealed in protest and astonishment, but gave in when she saw the determined look on Draco's face. She kissed his jaw softly in thanks before cuddling into his warm, muscular chest.

Draco looked down at the top of her head, and smiled when he saw she was asleep with a very small smile upon her lips. Hell he'd take any smile at this point in time, because that meant things were going fairly well under such horrid circumstances. Hermione was a fighter, so he had no worries whatsoever about her recovering from her ordeal in a rapid manner.

Plus he would be by her side the entire time, helping and guiding her along the way, in case she fall or stumble on her path. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her ever again...Hermione was his first priority from here on out...

Hermione groaned softly in her sleep, grabbing the front of his vest in her fist in her restless fit, before calming down at the feel of his warm chest beneath her hand. Draco smiled softly to himself before whispering the password to the portrait, careful not to rouse Hermione from her sleep. He closed the portrait behind him with his foot before walking over to Hermione's room. He deposited her upon his bed, but when he tried to pull away from her, she grabbed a hold of him in her sleep state, conscious of the loss of his body heat.

Draco grinned at her reaction before settling himself down on the bed beside her. He just laid there, staring at her as she slept on, peace in mind that she wasn't alone. He couldn't help himself when he reached over, cupping her soft cheek in his hand.

She leaned into his touch, even when she was deep in slumber, causing Draco to beam down at his sleeping fiancée. She really was the most gorgeous woman he'd ever seen, even when she was sleeping. In fact, she looked even more angelic and innocent when she was asleep.

If only she could feel like this when she was awake, but no of course Nott had seen to that...

Draco clenched his free hand into a fist, wanting to pummel Nott into a pulp. He wanted to kill that man, or at least beat him to within a inch of his life. How dare he go after Hermione, and harm his witch? Nott had to have known Draco was going to hunt him down and exact revenge upon him. No one threatened a Malfoy bride, or a soon-to-be Malfoy bride, and got away with it.

Draco's family had many connections in the wizarding world, many of them Dark. They had always been a very prominent and influential family, even centuries before. For the right amount of money, Draco could have Nott in a body bag by tonight with no fuss.

That's what he would have done, but he knew that Hermione would find out, and instantly hate him for it. That's the last thing he wanted to happen...He could never stand himself if Hermione loathed him again. Now that he'd fallen in love with her, he didn't want anything less than love from his future wife. So for her, he wouldn't kill Nott.

He'd only mess him up really bad, so that he'd never want to mess with any other women...Hermione would have to appreciate that, even if it was only because he was helping tons of women out. She was very understanding with the certain circumstances they were both put under by Nott.

Okay so he probably wouldn't tell her right away, but she was bound to find out sooner or later. He couldn't keep it a secret forever, and he most certainly wouldn't lie right to her face. He'd tell her the truth if he asked her, leaving out the gory details though.

It's not like he was actually going to beat Nott down. No he was going to get someone else to do his handiwork so he didn't get blamed. They would have no proof he'd done it, so there was nothing to worry about it.

It would have felt nice to deliver a solid right hook into Nott's jaw, and heard the crunch of bones as he broke bone after bone in the stupid man's body, but he wasn't going to lower himself to that level for Hermione's sake.

Draco sighed as he thought how far he'd come since he had become close to Hermione. She had made him a much better person, which he was thankful for. Before he wouldn't have hesitated to kill Nott or at least pound him into a puddle, but Hermione was holding him back from doing just that. He sighed as he thought over how many things had changed since Hermione had entered his life.

He was almost a completely new person because of her...

He would continue to grow as Hermione stayed by his side, helping him be the father and husband he wanted to be. He wanted to love his family with every fiber of his being, and he didn't even have a wife or children yet. He wanted to learn how to be a better role model, so his kids would have someone to look up at growing up. He wanted to be free with his emotions, not hiding them as he had done for seventeen long years. It was hard work to hide your pain and regret and every other emotion behind a mask of indifference.

Hermione had no idea what she was getting herself into. Draco was going to take some hard work before he was going to be able to be free with his feelings and able to open up about everything with Hermione. He was stubborn usually, but he wasn't going to push against Hermione when she tried to tear down the walls surrounding his heart.

She would need to do that before he could ever utter his feelings for the woman he loved.

As he stared down at Hermione, sleeping peacefully without a worry in her head at the moment, he felt his heart tug painfully. She was already taking down the walls without even trying to...

What did you all think of that? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. There's been more chapters lately with Draco's thoughts because I want everyone to see what he's thinking...It's pretty clear what Hermione's feeling, so I thought I'd switch things up a bit. Stayed tuned for future updates to see what they do with their week off. Draco's got some tricks and surprises up his sleeves...Please leave me a review, because I'll love you forever!


	27. All Consuming Heat

Chp. 27- All Consuming Heat

Thanks to everyone that reviewed.

Last Time:

He would continue to grow as Hermione stayed by his side, helping him be the father and husband he wanted to be. He wanted to love his family with every fiber of his being, and he didn't even have a wife or children yet. He wanted to learn how to be a better role model, so his kids would have someone to look up at growing up. He wanted to be free with his emotions, not hiding them as he had done for seventeen long years. It was hard work to hide your pain and regret and every other emotion behind a mask of indifference.

Hermione had no idea what she was getting herself into. Draco was going to take some hard work before he was going to be able to be free with his feelings and able to open up about everything with Hermione. He was stubborn usually, but he wasn't going to push against Hermione when she tried to tear down the walls surrounding his heart.

She would need to do that before he could ever utter his feelings for the woman he loved.

As he stared down at Hermione, sleeping peacefully without a worry in her head at the moment, he felt his heart tug painfully. She was already taking down the walls without even trying to...

Now:

Hermione woke up to the sun shining brightly. She turned her head and saw that Draco had left. For once she had slept pretty soundly, without the help of a sleeping potion, all thanks to Draco. He kept her calm and grounded. He kept her sane. If it wasn't for him in this process with her, she would have gone mad by now. He was protecting her with everything he had, and he'd been very understanding of her fear of most men. He hadn't pushed her to do anything she hadn't wanted to do, and she loved him all the more for it.

The other day had been the first time she'd pictured him naked with her in a couple days, thanks to his comment about making sure she had fun on their week off. Her mind had wandered despite everything she'd been through. Probably because he'd been her first, and he'd been so gentle and sweet with her most of the time. Plus she loved him immensely, and couldn't be scared of him ever now that she'd gotten to know the real Draco Malfoy. She just wasn't ready to pick up their physical relationship where they'd left it, as of yet. She had no doubt that Draco would help her become herself again in good time. He'd been patient with her, and even reserved towards her. He didn't want to scare her by making any sudden movements, although he couldn't really scare her off. If she'd doubted his love before, she sure didn't now.

He was suffering because she was suffering. She knew that it was difficult for him to draw back from her and give her some space so he wasn't smothering her constantly. But he felt guilty for allowing Nott the time to attack her. It would be a long time before he forgave himself. He'd probably still be kicking himself way after she was over this. As soon as she felt like herself, she hoped that he'd forgive and forget. Or at least forget and move on. She wasn't so sure Draco could forgive Nott. Hell she didn't think she could even forgive Nott. Slimy bastard.

She was confident that she would make a full recovery and soon. She just needed to clear her head and focus on one day at a time. She felt horrid because it was partially her fault that she and Draco weren't as close as they were before. They had been making such progress, and then she had to ruin it by going back ten steps. When she was ready for the physical part of their relationship again, she was going to thank him in a way she knew he'd appreciate immensely. She was going to jump his bones and shag his brains out till he couldn't think anymore. Ten steps back, and one giant leap forward. She had a ways to go before she was ready to shag him, but she was confident in her ability to heal faster than most. She wasn't going to let Nott ruin her good relationship with Draco.

And this week off was allowing them time to talk and just hang out like they had in the beginning of their engagement. No pressure to shag or anything like that. Just two 'friends' hanging out. Maybe this get to know each other week would open up Draco's emotion more and he'd realized he loved her. She could only hope, but it wasn't very likely.

She figured it would take Draco a long time before he loved her, and she'd just have to wait as patiently as it was possible. He couldn't have been shown much love growing up; otherwise he would be more emotional and open. She couldn't imagine Lucius being all that loving, and she could imagine that Narcissa wasn't allowed to do something unless Lucius had okayed it. So that left Draco with no one loving him as a child. His existence in Malfoy Manor must have been lonely. That's why she needed to let him know that it was okay to feel whatever he wanted to. That she wouldn't hold it against him, and would in fact, welcome his feelings. She wanted to know what he thought, what he felt, what his goals were, what he wanted for the future. Everything.

Hermione stretched before looking over at the clock. It was 9:06 in the morning. Classes had already started for everyone else, but Draco and her had been allowed to skip for a week given what had happened with Nott. She'd tried to tell Hagrid it wasn't necessary, but Draco had pinched her to shut her up. She looked at her arm where he'd pinched her, and saw small red marks. She rolled her eyes before getting out of bed and heading to the shower. She walked in and saw Draco standing at the sink, brushing his teeth, with just a towel around his waist. Her heart stopped in her chest at the sight before her. She felt her intake of breath as she let her eyes wander over the perfection that was her fiancé's body. Despite herself, she felt heat consume her stomach before drifting lower to the area between her thighs. Damn….

She hadn't felt herself become aroused since the last time they'd shagged before the whole Nott debacle. And if anyone could get her aroused again, it was definitely Draco. Too bad that she wasn't quite ready to jump his bones yet. She was still trying to clear her head of what happened with Nott so that when the time came, she would be ready and have no trouble shagging Draco like crazy.

Draco finished brushing his teeth before rinsing his mouth. He looked over and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Hermione standing there in her outfit from yesterday. Her hair was unruly curls from last night's sleep and she was biting her lower lip. He took in her rumpled appearance and felt his heart skip a couple beats. She was absolutely gorgeous. He frowned when he saw that she had her legs pressed together.

"Do you have to use the bathroom? If you had to use the loo that bad, you could have told me to get out?"

Hermione jumped out of her mind and stared over at Draco. He seemed concerned, and annoyed that she'd let him finish brushing his teeth when she needed the bathroom. Obviously he hadn't known what had gone through her mind. She felt a laugh start to bubble up but realized that she couldn't let it out. It got caught in her throat, and died there. He thought she had to go to the bathroom, when in fact she had been pressing her thighs together to get the dull ache she felt there to go away.

"Oh sorry. Um yeah I have to use the bathroom. I was just waiting for you to finish. I don't have to go that bad."

"Sure you didn't," Draco said and gave her a small smile before leaving her alone to contemplate her raging hormones that wanted to follow him.

Damn…Draco had gotten her addicted to sex it seemed. She missed their private time together, relishing each other's company and holding him closely. Sure he still slept with her because she didn't think she could be alone during the night and sleep well, but it wasn't the same. They weren't intimately cuddling or anything like that. He sure had a protective nature around her now, but he wasn't doing anything more than protecting her. That was good with her at the moment, but that would have to change eventually.

She went to the bathroom after locking the doors, and then took a nice warm shower before going to her room and contemplating her wardrobe. What did Draco have up his sleeve for today? Were they staying in the common room, or going outside?

Hermione decided to wear a pair of jean shorts and a jade green tank top. She put on some black lace knickers and the matching bra before getting dressed. She left her hair down after brushing it, and put on some light make-up before slipping some black flip-flops on. She slipped her wand into her back pocket before walking out into the common room. Draco was already sitting in a chair, waiting for her. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. She could see hints of his muscles beneath the fabric, and felt her heart speed up more. Merlin….

If this was how she felt so soon after the ordeal she'd went through, Draco must be going through torture. She'd definitely have to make it up to him later.

He stood up, a pleasant smile upon his face. He didn't move farther than just standing up though. She went to him, a small smile on her face. She stretched her hand out, and he placed it into his own larger one.

"We missed breakfast sleepy head. So we have to wait until lunch to eat. I'm sorry."

Hermione gave him a grin before shaking her head no. Draco quirked an eyebrow at her peculiar behavior.

"We don't have to wait. Follow me."

Draco kept his comments to himself, wondering where Hermione was going to take him. She seemed happier today. More carefree. This was a very good thing, as far as he was concerned. She was making progress and becoming less scared.

Hermione led a silent Draco down to the portrait of a bowl of fruit, and tickled the pear till a door handle appeared. He watched in amazement as it giggled at her touch before sprouting a handle. Hermione smiled over at him, a secret, devious smile, before opening the portrait and letting him go in first. His jaw practically dropped to the floor when he saw they were in the kitchens. He turned back to stare at Hermione, who was gazing around with satisfaction.

"How did you know this was here?"

"Fred and George told Harry, Ron, and I about a bunch of secret passageways and rooms. This is one of the many places that most students don't know about. I'm sure we can find some food down here."

Hermione motioned some of the house elves over, and whispered some instructions to them as Draco looked around the kitchens. He knew they must be directly under the Great Hall. He snapped out of his reverie as Hermione tugged him over to a little table with two stools. They waited in silence, but Draco was content to sit in silence if he could stare at Hermione the whole time.

Well that's it for this chapter. You all finally got the update you were waiting for. It's just a filler pretty much, and not all that much happens except Hermione is feeling more things, and planning for the near future. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought.


End file.
